MASK
by reraibussu
Summary: Dan untuk pertama kalinya Aomine merasa begitu hangat yang berbeda, berbeda dengan hangat yang biasa dia rasakan saat bersama ibunya, berbeda juga dengan hangat yang menjalar saat dia bersama wanita-wanitanya. Hangat yang menjalar pada diri Aomine sekarang terasa hangat yang membuatnya meledak-ledak namun juga membuatnya dapat tersimpu bak bocah SMA yang masih labil.[R-18 CONTENT]
1. Chapter 1

**MASK**

.

.

.

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Author – Maji D'tenshi**_

.

.

.

OOC, TYPO, BAD EYD and AU .-.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi yang tak seperti biasanya. Suasana cerah diluar sana sama sekali tak mencerminkan kecerahan apapun dalam suasana hati Akashi Seijurou. Wajahnya tampak muran dan tertekuk. Didepannya ada meja bundar yang telah diisi oleh beberapa orang petinggi di kepolisisan Jepang sampai saat ini. Sebut saja mereka yang mendapat julukan Kiseki No Sedai. Mereka yang diagung-agungkan sebagai yang terbaik dari yang terbaik yang hanya muncul setiap 10 tahun sekali dan kebetulan mereka dibawah pemerintahannya.

Kise Ryouta model papan atas sekaligus salah satu anggota Kisedai terlihat diam dan lebih banyak menatap berkas yang ada ditangannya. Jika biasanya dia akan bicara ngalor ngidul tentang pekerjaannya sebagai model kini dia tampak diam tak mau untuk sekedar menjadi penghidup suasana.

Disebelahnya ada Kuroko Tetsuya partner sekaligus orang yang paling sering terkena dampak dari kehiperan Kise. Si pendiam yang lebih banyak berfikir dari pada bicara, si mungil yang menjadi bayangan dari semua yang kuat di Kisedai namun tetap saja kekuatannya tak dapat diremehkan. Karena hawa keberadaaanya yang tipis dia bisa dengan sekehendak hatinya menyerang dan bertahan tanpa diketahui oleh musuh.

Didepan Kise dan sebelah kanan Akashi tampak rambut hijau yang menentramkan hati, namun jangan salah dia tetap saja mematikan. Midorima Shintarou namanya, ahli dalam racun dan obat. Cukup dekat dengan Akashi dan tak terlalu pandai bersosialisasi namun jika menyangkut negosiasi dia berdiri paling depan. Si pendiam yang agak tsundere dan yang pasti dia yang selalu melihat ramalan bintang setiap hari sebelum pergi bertugas hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya jika dia kaan pulang dengan baik-baik saja. Ya dia agak kurang percaya diri memang.

Satu-satunya yang tampak tak perduli akan keadaan sekitar hanya Murasakibara Atsushi. Jika yang lain tampak tegang dia tampak santai sambil memakan kripiknya. Dengan tubuh setinggi 2 meter lebih cukup sebanding dengan kegemarannya makan, baik yang berat maupun yang ringan. Orang awam pada umumnya pasti tak akan percaya jika dia memiliki gerak reflex yang lebih cepat dan stabil dari yang lain jika melihat bertapa besarnya dia. Namun itu hal lain, karena yang menjadi tokoh utama kita bukanlah mereka, tapi…

'brak'

"Hosh…hosh…hosh…maaf telat!"

Semua mata memandangnya tajam seolah berkata 'Kau dari mana saja huh? Sudah diberi tau ada rapat juga!' bahkan Murasakibara pun menatapnya tajam, tapi dasarnya Aomine Daiki itu bebal jadi ya dia tidak perduli dan yelonog masuk saja toh dia tadi sudah minta maaf.

.

.

.

Harum masakkan menguar dari dapur. Sesosok tubuh tinggi nan tegap bercelemek biru tua tampak sedang asik dengan kegiatan masak memasaknya. Jika melihat daripostur tubuhnya mungkin banyak yang takkan percaya jika pria itu merupakan salah satu lulusan pendidik terbaik beberapa tahun lalu.

Berbagai masakkan mulai dari yang berkuah sampai yang berminyak dibuatnya sendirian. Melihat bagaimana bringasnya dia dalam bersantap tentu saja hal itu diperlukan.

"Tampaknya mereka mendatangkan yang lebih buas ke Jepang, Taiga."

Pria bernama lengkap Kagami Taiga itu tak menyahut dia lebih memilih melanjutkan acara masak-memasaknya yang lebih menarik ketimbang pembicaraan yang dibilang tak berguna namun berguna tapi jika dianggap berguna tak terlalu juga.

"Taiga ayolah dengarkan aku bicara." Nada permohonan itu hanya berimbal dengusan dari si lawan bicara.

"Ini juga menyangkut tentang keselamatan mu Taiga." Kali ini si wanita berdarah Spanyol yang bersua.

"Kau harus berhenti Taiga, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Aomine Daiki bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat kau lawan sendirian," helaan nafas lelah terdengar.

" Kau tau internasional Cyber-Mafia Jepang? Hanya perlu waktu 1 bulan baginya untuk menangkap Kirisaki Daichi bahkan dia dapat membongkar aliansi Yakuza-Mafia antara Jepang-Rusia dengan mudah. Kau lihat sendiri kan apa yang dilakukannya pada Fukuda Sougou? Belum lagi baru-baru ini dia menangkap Uncrown King kau mengerti apa artinya itu Taiga?" bentakkan dan gebrakkan dipintu dapur tak mendapat respon apapun dari Kagami, membuat Himuro berteriak emosi, "Aku bicara tentang kelompok mafia Eropa yang dapat ditanganinya dengan mudah yang bahkan Europol sudah angkat tangan!" Himuro dengan membabi-buta melempar kertas berisi berkas dan document riwayat hidup pria bernama Aomine Daiki hingga berserakkan dilantai.

Kertas putih tak bersalah itu dipunggut oleh Alexandra Garcia "Yang dikatakan Tatsuya benar Taiga, sekarang kepolisian Jepang sedang mencarimu. Mereka menggunakan anak didiknya yang terbaik yang dulu mereka lempar ke kancah Internasional. Dia lulusan terbaik FBI bahkan dia ditawari menjadi bagian dari Europol. J0K3R takkan bisa berkutik selama dia ada di Jepang."

Tangan kemerahan itu terulur untuk menyendok sedikit sup ayam yang dibuatnya. Dengan perlahan dia seruput kaldunya mencoba merasai apa bumbu yang diberinya sudah pas atau belum. "Kalian terlalu banyak memikirkan hal rumit, fuuu~" hanya itu tanggapannya sebelum dia kembali meniup sendoknya untuk suapan berikutnya. Agaknya satu kali mencincipi tak cukup untuknya.

"Kau yang terlalu menganggap enteng Aomine Daiki, Taiga!" dan sebelum perang mulut mereka semakin panas Alex sudah menarik Himuro keruangan lain. Meninggalkan Kagami dan masakannya yang seolah sedang perayaan untuk menyambut kedatangan seseorang.

"Selamat datang, Daiki." Kagami berucap sambil menyeringai. Tak perlu ada yang tau cukup dia saja, agar semua menjadi abu-abu.

.

.

.

"Aku sangat berharap kalian bisa menjaganya baik-baik." Pria bernama Taichi itu bicara sementara Aomine hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala pura-pura perduli.

Anggota Kisedai sudah ditarik dari Jepang melihat kinerja mereka yang dalam menangkap J0K3R tak dapat diandalkan pihak FBI merasa malu sehingga mereka ditarik kembali kemudian menempatkan anak emas mereka Aomine Daiki untuk mengurus J0K3R di Jepang.

"Bisa kau beri tau aku apa yang menarik dari permata itu? Itu terlihat sama saja dengan permata lain." Aomine sedikit melirik kearah permata itu berada. Walau Aomine berkata "-Sama saja dengan yang lain." Sebenarnya tidak benar karena permata tersebut berwarna lebih gelap dan tak begitu bersinar, tampak kusam malahan. Mungkin hanya warna hijaunya yang membuatnya tampak menentramkan hati.

"Namanya 'Virgine Frost' ditemukan 78 tahun lalu oleh penjelajah Portugis di reruntuhan suku Maya. Tepatnya di kedalaman hutan Amazon." Aomine yang mendengar penuturan Taichi hanya bisa bergumam "Wow" ya melihat biasanya batu permata itu siapapun pasti tak megira jika itu barang mahal nan langka.

"Ah, apa kau tau apa motif J0K3R ingin mencuri barang tersebut?"

"Tidak, namun J0K3R selalu mengincar barang-barang mahal yang dimikili oleh pegawai pemerintahan. Permata ini bukanlah milik salah satu anggota pemerintahan namun…"

"Namun apa?" Aomine bertanya menyelidik.

"Namun permata ini rencananya akn dibeli oleh salah satu kolektor dari pemerintahan. Tepatnya pemerintah Snegal yang bernama 'PAPA MBAYE SIKI' kau tau? Dia adalah anggota pemerintahan yang kaya raya dengan gaya hidup penuh kemewahan."

Aomine manggut-manggut mengerti, nampaknya si J0K3R ini tipe yang benci orang-orang besar terutama yang suka membesarkan perutnya dan memeras rakyat. Namun itu beda cerita, fokusnya adalah menangkap atau menggagalkan aksi J0K3R sebagai tugas pertama di kampung halamannya.

Taichi kembali meletakkan Virgine Frost ditempatnya sebelum mengajak Aomine berjalan-jalan berkeliling bankernya. Yang dikatakan 101% aman.

'Kling….'

Aomine dan Taichi melotot melihat permata Virgine Frost yang harusnya dijaga di tempat penyimpanan malah menggelinding melewati bawah kaki mereka dengan lembat.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh~… aset kuuuuuu~…" Taichi segera berlari untuk mengejar permata tersebut begitu pun dengan Aomine dan para penjaga yang berdiri disekitar mereka.

"Bagimana bisa begini huh? Kenapa kalian tidak menjaganya dengan benar?" Aomine membentak beberapa penjaga dikanan dan kirinya yang juga ikut berlari.

'Hup'

"Hah…syukurlah tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Coba permata ini hilang, melayang sudah uang ku."

Aomine sendiri juga ikut bernafas lega melihat permata tersebut sudah kembali ketangan pemiliknya Taichi.

"A-are?"

"Ada apa?" Aomine bertanya saat melihat wajah Taichi yang pucat. "I-ini lebih ringan dan tampak lebih bersinar dari Virgine Frost." Taichi menoleh kearah Aomine dengan wajah pucat.

"Shit!" maki Aomine sebelum dia berlari ke ruang penyimpanan.

'Tap'

Aomine terpaku ditempatnya berrdiri. Dengan segera diambilnya pistol miliknya dan diarahkan pada seorang pria yang sedang duduk diatas tatakan permata. Pria itu tampak lebih muda atau mungkin seumuran dengannya. Kedua kakinya ditumpuk dan dia menatap Aomine dengan santai. Seolah polisi yang menyabet banyak penghargaan itu tak ada artinya dimatanya.

Para penjaga disekitar tempat penyimpanan pingsan, menurut dugaan Aomine itu dikarenkan gas beracun. Aomine dapat melihat adanya kabut tipis disekitar pria tersebut. Pria yang sudah pasti J0K3R itu tampak menggunkaan topeng yang menutupi ½ wajahnya, bajunya adalah setelan jas berwarna putih polos dengan spatu fantofel yang mengkilat. Ditangan kanannya terdapat setangkai mawar berwarna merah kehitaman.

Pria itu tampak tersenyum kearah Aomine yang entah bagaimana caranya mampu membuat Aomine sedikit merasa jika dia pernah melihat senyum itu sebelumnya namun ia lupa dimana. Saat Aomine kembali tersadar pria itu sudah berlari kearahnya dan melewati samping tubuhnya begitu saja.

Iris Aomie melebar, dia tak dapat bergerak seolah kakinya telah terpaku dibumi. Pria itu bukan hanya membawa permata Virgine Frost tapi juga membawa sesuatu yang sangat berharga, tapi Aomine tak tau itu apa.

Aomine merasa adanya aroma nostalgia yang dirindukannya, yang bercampur dengan aroma lain. Memikat namun juga mengikat. Aomine terjatuh diatas lantai, perang pertama malam itu dimenangkan J0K3R secara telak.

.

.

.

"Jangan karena kau lolos kau bisa berbangga diri Taiga. Ingat kepolisian Jepang masih mencari mu."

"Ya Tatsuya, aku mengerti."

Kagami sedang main PS diapartement mereka sekarang. Sejujurnya jika boleh memilih, Kagami akan dengan senang hati berkeliaran dipusat kota dari pada didalam rumah. Tapi karena Himuro memaksanya tetap tinggal ya mau bagaimana lagi.

"Jangan kemana-mana!"

"Ya-ya aku mengerti."

Bunyi pintu tertutup menjadi akhir pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan Taiga?" Kagami tak menjawab pertanyaan Alex yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya berbalut selembar handuk.

"Tak ada, hanya mencuri seperti biasanya." Jawaban santai Kagami mengundang dengusan lelah Alex. "Terserah, lanjutkan saja permainan mu namun ingat. Jangan sampai tertangkap!" Kagami mengangguk namun matanya tetap fokus pada permainan didepannya.

.

.

.

Momoi menatap pria didepannya dalam diam. Semenjak kegagalan Aomine Daiki dalam menangkap J0K3R masyarakat terutama kaum borjuis yang selama ini menjadi incaran J0K3R merasa tak puas. Aomine bahkan sampai harus mengunggsi kerumah Momoi karena diapartementnya sudah penuh oleh wartawan yang mencari informasi. Sebenarnya Momoi juga salah satu jurnalis di penerbitan lokal namun Momoi tak setega itu untuk menambah panas pemberitaan tentang teman kecilnya tersebut.

"Dai-chan" panggilan darinya cukup membuat Aomine mengarahkan pandangannya yang tadi menerawang menjadi menatap Momoi. "Ada apa?" Aomine membalas Momoi dengan tatapan polos. "Jika kau butuh bantuan aku siap membantu." Momoi tau Aomine sedang stres walau wajah dimnya terlihat santai.

Mendengar penuturan Momoi kening Aomine sedikit berkerut. Tak ada dosanya dia minta tolong pada teman semasa kecilnya kan. "Kau tau toko parfum terbaik dikota ini?" pertanyaan Aomine hanya berbuah kebenggongan Momoi.

'Ya Tuhan, jika dia mau membeli parfum dia tak harus terlihat semenyedihkan itu kan.'

Dan pada akhirnya Momoi hanya dapat menganggukkan kepala menanggapi Aomine.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin ini yang terbaik?" Aomine menatap bangunan didepannya menyelidik.

Sebuah toko bernama 'W Mode' terlihat. Bangunan bernuansa asri berhiaskan vertikal garden yang nampak sejuk sekaligus mengundang decak kagum tiap orang yang melewatinya.

"Entah, yang jelas ini adalah toko tempat ku biasa beli parfum dan yang terbesar didaerah ini." Aomine melotot kearah Momoi berarti toko ini tak bisa 100% dipercaya dong.

Melihat Momoi yang tampak acuh dan langsung menyelonong masuk membuat Aomine tak punya pilihan lain selain ikut masuk.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Parfum seperti apa yang Anda cari?"

Pria berdarah China bertanya pada mereka. Sementara Aomine binggung mau bilang apa Momoi sudah menyerobot bicara, "Aku mau yang seperti biasa cherry blossom kalau bisa tolong beri aroma vanilla sedikit." Momoi berujar sambil tersenyum sementara pria China tersebut mengangguk faham.

"Tunggu apa maksud mu dengan 'tolong beri aroma vanilla sedikit'? bukankah parfum itu sudah dikemas per botol ya." Aomine berwajah binggung menatap Momoi dan pria China itu bergantian.

"Begini, parfum yang dijual dipasaran kebanyakan memang dikemas perbotol dan dengan wangi yang sudah diatur oleh pabrik. Namun jika Anda membeli sendiri dalam kasus ini ditoko, Anda dapat memilih dan mencampur 2-3 bahkan sampai beberapa aroma untuk membuat wewangian Anda berbeda."

"Oh begitu, aku baru tau." Momoi terkikik melihat teman dimnya.

"Ah, Momoi-san ini parfum Anda." Sebuah botol kecil berwarna cream terlihat, botol tersebut dibalut oleh box bening dengan bulu-bulu angsa didasarnya.

"Ah itu apa kau tau seseorang yang memiliki wangi jasmine atau mungkin bukan ya, lalu aroma buah berry-berry begitu dan apa ya….ah aku binggung pokoknya itu!" Aomine mengacak rambutnya sebal. Tak tau harus bicara dan mulai dari mana dia benci itu.

Pria bermata sipit itu tampak binggung sebelum berujar, " Didunia ini banyak yang memiliki wangi seperti itu Tuan."

"Tapi pasti ada yang…yang berbeda maksut ku ah….aku pusing."

"Tunggu-tunggu Dai-chan biar aku yang coba urus. Pertama tolong beritau kriterianya bagaimana?"

Aomine mencoba berfikir, ingatannya kembali membawanya pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Saat J0K3R dengan cepat melewatinya saat itulah dia mencium baunya. "Itu tercium seperti aroma…jasmine tapi tak seperti biasanya ada wangi yang sangat menghentak namun juga lembut….lalu aroma berry yang sangat manis dan entah aku binggung menjelaskannya namun itu seperti aroma yang misterius lalu ad aroma lain yang mengikuti tapi aku tak tau apa." Hanya itu yang mampu dijabarkan oleh Aomine. Kebodohannya saat sekolah dulu masih ada rupannya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" pria bermata sipit itu menyodorkan sebuah taseter pada Aomine. Sebuah entah apa yang berwarna putih dan panjang namun berbau seperti parfum. Melihat benda itu disodorkan Aomine segera mendekat untuk mencoba menghirupnya.

"Ah ya benar yang ini!" serunya bahagia.

Pria China itu tersenyum singkat sebelumberujar, " Ini campuran 3 aroma yang berbeda. Red jasmine, canberry dan minyak amber. Campuran antara daya pikat, dan kemisteriusan serta aroma sensual yang menggoda. Aroma yang cocok untuk menarik perhatian" Aomine dan Momoi manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan tersebut.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang mencari orang yang memiliki aroma seperti itu. Apa kau tau?"

"Seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya Tuan. Di kota ini ada banyak sekali yang memiliki aroma yang hampir serupa." Pundak Aomine sudah jatuh mendengar penuturan tersebut.

"Namun, jika yang akhir-akhir ini membeli mungkin aku tau."

Kilat cerah terlihat dimata Aomine. "Siapa? Dimana aku bisa menemukannya?" tanyanya dengan nada menuntut.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro dia yang terakhir memesan di toko ku, dia host di 'Taiger Pumpkin' kau bisa mencarinya dipusat kota. Semua orang tau tempat itu bahkan mungkin Momoi-san." Yang disebut hanya diam dengan pipi merona tipis. Sekarang Aomine sadar jika teman kecilnya ternyata suka menyewa pemuda-pemuda cantik.

"Oh baiklah terima kasih infonya. Itu ngomong-ngomong terakhir yang Anda maksud itu…sudah berapa lama waktunya?"

"Sekitar 1 atau 2 bulanan."

Aomine segera pamitan dan pergi keluar bersama Momoi.

"Dai-chan kau mau pergi ke Taiger Pumpkin? Aku ikut ya~"

"Tidak" Aomine menanggapi setengah dongkol. Mungkin karena dia merasa dibohongi oleh Momoi. Bayangkan wajah polos seperti itu ternyata mainannya pemuda cantik seperti itu! Hell apa kabar coba pria macho macam dia. Menyedihkan sekali mungkin jawabannya.

"Eh? Kenapa? Lagi pula aku tau tempatnya! Dai-chan kan tidak." Pinta Momoi lebih keras.

Aomine sedikit mendesah sebelum berucap pada Momoi, "Aku tak memerlukan bantuan mu Satsuki. Aku sudah dapat petanya dari Sakurai jadi aku akan mengantar mu pulang. Dan satu lagi, sebaiknya kau mencari pria yang benar bukan mainan yang akan menguras uang mu. Pekerjaan mu gajinya kecil faham." Momoi mengerutu namun tak melawan. Bagaimana pun dia tau jika 'Dai-chan'nya tak ingin hal buruk terjadi padanya.

.

.

.

Aomine menatap bangunan didepannya dengan tampang datar.

"Jadi ini Taiger Pumpkin? Terlihat seperti Butler café." Dengan wajah dongkol Aomine melangkah memasuki tempat tersebut.

Aomine dapat melihat begitu banyak lelaki cantik yang bertebaran disekitar 'café' tersebut.

Aomine binggung harus memulai dari mana, jadi dengan wajah kikuk karena dipandangi pengunjung dan pegawai tempat itu Aomine melangkah dengan kecapat kearah kasir.

"Uh itu bisa aku bicara dengan Mayuzumi Cihihiro? Aku Aomine Daiki dari kepolisian Jepang ingn mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan padanya."

Pegawai kasir yang bertag name 'Izuki Shun' tersebut tampak membelalakkan mata sebelum mengangguk singkat dan menelfon seseorang.

"Ano~ Aomine-san, Mayuzumi-san bilang jika Anda ditunggu di room nomor 35. Mari saya antar." Aomine tak bereaksi dan hanya mengikuti penjaga kasir yang juga berwajah cantik itu melangkah.

Aomine masih dongkol jika kalian mau tau. Dia merasa harkat dan martabat pria macho berotot dan berwajah gahar diluar sana telah tergusur oleh pemuda-pemuda cantik yang lebih mirip wanita.

Sakitnya tuh disini ni~ *tunjuk liver*

.

.

.

Aomine menatap room 35 dengan tatapan datar. Dia sudah mempersiapkan diri sejak dalam mobil kalau-kalau pemuda tersebut adalah J0K3R yang dia cari.

'Cklek'

Room itu terlihat luas, hanya ada beberapa perabot saja yang menyapa mata Aomine. Sofa panjang berwarna hitam pekat dengan bantal bermotif macan, sesuai dengan nama tempat ini 'Taiger'. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu sedang dindingnya berwarna cream polos. Terdapat penyejuk ruangan disudut dan pot tanaman dibawahnya, serta sebutir(?) TV disebelah pot tersebut. Tak ada karaoke set sehingga Aomine berasumsi jika ini hanya tempat mengobrol.

"Selamat sore Aomine-san. Maaf jika saya tidak berbenah diri, saya tidak tau jika akan seberuntung ini mendapatkan kunjungan dari Anda." Pemuda cantik yang kelihatannya lebih tua -mungkin darinya tampak berojigi.

Jika ini Amerika, Aomine takkan susah-susah untuk membungkuk karena disana memang tak ada tradisi seperti itu. Sayangnya ini Jepang, ini negaranya. Negara dimana yang namanya berojigi itu hukumnya 'WAJIB' gak memandang gender.

"Terima kasih juga karena sudah mau meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk saya." Aomine balas berojigi walau dalam hati ogah-ogahan dia lakukan.

"Mari silahkan duduk." Pemuda cantik itu mendaratkan pantatnya disofa.

Dari wajahnya Aomine dapat menaksir jika pemuda itu sudah lulus kuliah sehingga sudah pantas disebut 'PRIA' tapi karena wajahnya masih cute ya begitulah jadinya. Namun tetap saja beberapa kerutan halus diwajahnya tak bisa menyembunyikan usianya selamanya.

Jika ditilik lagi pria (Aomine tak mau menyebut pemuda lagi) itu memang cantik nan rupawan. Surai berwarna silver yang mengkilat dan iris hitam keabu-abuan dengan sedikit siluit warna biru tua. Raut wajah kalem cenderung datar (membuatnya ingat Kuroko) dan yang pasti bibir berwarna soft pink, ya kalian tidak salah baca kok. Dengan kemeja yang tampak awut-awutan dan wajah lelah seperti habis melakukan 'itu' Aomine jadi merinding sendiri saat membayangkan yang dilayani oleh pria tersebut adalah Momoi.

"Ehem, sudah puas menilai saya?" nada congak terdengar diudara, membuat surai biru tua terkaget sejenak sebelum kembali berwajah masam.

Hallo, pria cantik. Anda membuat ku sakit hati dengan wajahmu!

Inginnya Aomine teriak begitu tapi tak jadi.

"Maaf bisa saya mulai wawancaranya?"

"Uh, wawancara? Saya kira Anda menyewa saya untuk hal lain." Satu senyum dikibarkan, Aomine hanya diam dengan dahi berkerut. "Hal lain bagaimana?" pria itu tersenyum lembut namun tak dapat menusuk hati Aomine yang sekeras baja hitam.

"Apa karena tempat yang mungil ini Anda mengurungkan niatan Anda? Padahal saya dengar jika Anda sedang butuh hiburan." Pria yang awalnya duduk berhadapan dengan Aomine itu pindah disebelah Aomine sekarang.

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Aku kemari untuk wawancara mengenai masalah kasus kriminal bukan untuk melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh dengan mu." satu tangan yang hampir mengelus dagunya ditangkis oleh Aomine. Dengan sigap Aomine berpindah posisi hingga dia sekarang duduk disebrang, ditempat duduk Mayuzumi tadi.

"Eh benarkah? Padahal kukira kau akan melakukan sesuatu pada ku." Tangan Mayuzumi terulur untuk mengambil remot TV sebelum menyalakannya.

Aomine melotot melihat pemberitaan diTV yang menyatakan jika dia butuh hiburan lantaran setres masalah J0K3R di 'Taiger Pumpkin'.

"Benar kok aku melihatnya sendiri dengan mata-kepala ku. Dia berjalan ke kasir dengan malu-malu lalu bilang mau Mayuzumi Cihihiro." Seorang gadis yang ditaksir Aomine berusia 17 tahunan yang diwawancarai berkata lancar dengan wajah memerah menahan malu. Semantara Aomine berwajah pucat menahan boxer.

'Zlap'

TV tersebut dimatikan oleh Mayuzumi saat melihat wajah Aomine yang berubah menjadi aneh. "Ba-" perkataannya terputus saat ada suara ketukkan sebanyak 3 kali dari pintu.

"YA, MASUK!" Mazuzumi cengo melihat Aomine melotot sambil berteriak. Dalam hati dia tertawa, ternyata memang benar anggota FBI pun juga manusia buktinya Aomine. Walau berbadan kekar tetap saja dia risih digoda sesama pria terutama yang tidak dikehendakki.

'Cklek'

"Maaf mengganggu." Aomine menoleh saat mendengar suara dari pintu. Sesosok pria -lagi terlihat mengenakan pakaian ala bartender, berkulit kemerahan dengan wajah sangar namun tetap lembut. Rambutnya merah dengan gradasi hitam dipucuknya, mata crimson dan alis belah. Ya alisnya belah, Aomine juga hampir berteriak histeris namun masih tau diri.

Dengan cekatan pria itu berjalan kearah meja diantara Aomine dan Mayuzumi, kemudian meletakkan teko, cangkir teh dan sepiring mochi.

"Ginger." Tanpa sadar Aomine berucap saat pria itu berada dekat dalam jangkauannya sehingga membuat aroma tubuhnya tercium diindranya.

"Eh?" suara Mayuzumi mengudara, sementara pria berambut gradasi itu hanya diam dengan pipi merona tipis sebelum cepat-cepat bangit dan pamit undur diri.

'Blam'

"Apa aku salah bicara?" Aomine bertanya polos pada Mayuzumi. Sementara yang ditanya hanya menatap maklum kearahnya.

Ah anak muda, Mayuzumi bahkan sampai lupa rasanya bercinta. Berbagi kasih, sayang dan kebahagiaan dalam balutan cinta panas yang menggelora.

"Bukan salah, hanya kurang tepat. Mana ada orang mengajak berkenalan dengan mengendus lehernya dan mengatakan bau parumnya." Mayuzumi terkekeh pelan.

"Namanya Kagami Taiga, pemilik 'Taiger Pumpkin'." Aomine manggut-manggut akan dia cari tau nanti. "Nah bisa kau beri tau apa yang ingin kau ketahui dari ku?" melihat lawan bicaranya serius Aomine merubah haluan menjadi mode pac-man eh salah panther maksudnya.

"Ku dengar dari Liu Wei pemilik toko parfum 'W Model' jika beberapa bulan yang lalu kau membeli parfum di tempatnya. Apa benar?"

"Ya, ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Seharusnya tidak ada, namun sayang sekali hal dalam hal ini menjadi masalah karena kau membeli dengan aroma red jasmine, canberry dan minyak amber."

Mayuzumi menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa, dia tidak membantah maupun berkata apapun. Kelihatannya dia pasrah akan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku memang membelinya namun bukan untuk ku sendiri." Dasi yang mencekiknya dilonggarkan begitu juga dengan beberapa kancing kemejanya.

"Lalu kau beli untuk siapa?"

"Mibuchi Reo, kau tau dia?"

"Ah, dia pemain kabuki yang tekenal itu kan?"

"Ya, dia berulang tahun beberapa bulan lalu jadi aku memberinya parfum itu. Dia adik kelas ku dulu semasa kuliah." Aomine hanya menatap Mazuyumi datar ketika asumsinya jika Mayuzumi tua itu terbukti 1001% benar.

"Kiranya dimana aku bisa menemuinya?"

"Akan susah bertemu dengannya jika kau tak memiliki undangan secara resmi atau janji, dia cukup sibuk."

"Apa tak ada cara?" Mayuzumi mendengus sebelum berujar, "Bahkan para Yakuza pun harus membuat izin jika mau bertemu dengannya tau." Aomine mengerucutkan bibir jengah. Agaknya si Mibuchi ini cukup terkenal –dudinia kriminal.

Mayuzumi melihat jam yang melingkar ditangan kirinya "Maih ada waktu kurasa, jika kau cukup beruntung mungkin kau bisa bertemu tanpa harus membuat janji dulu. Dia ada di sanggarnya sekarang. Dua blok dari sini, namanya 'Perfecto'." Mayzumi melempar sebuah kartu nama pada Aomine.

"Ini?"

"Tunjukkan itu pada resepsionis. Mereka akan membiarkan mu masuk. Disana sedang dilaksanakan teater kabuki untuk menyambut tamu dari Snegal." Aomine menelan ludah pahit ketika negara itu disebut. Masih teringat akan permata yang tak mampu diselamatkannya dahulu.

"Trima kasih, akan ku traktir bir kapan-kapan." Secepat kilat Aomine berlari keluar room.

Mayuzumi hanya memandang datar pintu yang tertutup kembali kembali tersebut.

'Zruuup~'

Suara the yang diseruput dengan cangkir kramik terdengar, Mayuzumi menatap pria didepannya dengan wajah ingin tau.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan J0K3R?"

Tak ada sahutan terdengar, malah sebuah mochi dengan isi kacang merah dimakannya dalam diam.

"J0K3R?" tanya Mayuzumi sekali lagi.

"Tak ada, aku hanya ingin mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku."

Mayuzumi diam setelah mendengar pernyataan barusan. Takkan ada gunanya dia bertanya lebih jauh J0K3R takkan memberi tau, jadi percuma saja. Toh dia sudah mendapat apa yang diinginkannya, sensasi yang dinamakan dengan…

…KETENARAN.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC / maybe .-.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**MASK**

.

.

.

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Author – Maji D'tenshi**_

.

.

.

OOC, TYPO, BAD EYD and AU .-.

.

.

.

* * *

Momoi melotot memandang TV yang berkedip-kedip menampilkan tayangan paling spektakuler abad ini.

Sebut saja Mayuzumi Cihihiro yang ditemukan dalam keadaan setengah teler dengan pakaian acak adul dan bekas kiss serta bitemark yang bertebaran didada dan lehernya yang terekspos jelas karena pakaiannya yang awut-awutan.

Menurut penyiar berita acara gosip menggosip sebelumnya dia dipesan oleh Aomine Daiki sekali lagi Aomine Daiki! Agen kepolisian yang menyabet banyak penghargaan namun tak dapat menangkap J0K3R dan lebih memilih untuk melarikan diri ke Taiger Pumpkin untuk memesan seorang host terkenal bernama Mayuzumi Cihihiro.

Hebat sekali bukan! Sekarang Momoi tau mengapa tadi dia tidak diperbolehkan ikut ke Taiger Pumpkin.

"Cih, Dai-chan! Awas saja dia!" gerutunya sambil memakan kripik kentang rasa keju dengan bringas.

Mungkin sekarang penyesalan menghampiri jiwa Momoi. Andai saja dia dulu ikut dengan para pelangi itu masuk ke akademi polisi, pasti dia akan sekaya mereka hingga dapat menyewa Mayuzumi Cihihiro yang sewa perjamnya bisa sampai jutaan dolar.

"Kami mengalami pembicaraan yang sangat menyenangkan." Ujar Mayuzumi Cihihiro sambil tersenyum pada awak media kemudian berlalu.

.

.

Aomine berlari sekuat tenaga ketempat sanggar kabuki yang menjadi tujuannya. Nafasnya terenggah-enggah dan hampir copot. Padahal hanya berjarak dua blok dari Taiger Pumpkin.

Andai saja otaknya cukup jalan dia pasti takkan berakhir dengan berlarian seperti orang gila seperti ini karena dia membawa mobil. Hei, Namanya saja Ahomine sudah pasti dia Aho!

Aomine berhenti didepan sebuah vending machine. Bukan untuk mengangkatnya dan melemparkan keudara seperti lakon di anime sebelah, tapi dia mau membeli sekaleng minum.

Terima kasih atas kebodohannya yang masih belum dapat hilang sepenuhnya dari dirinya sehingga dia terjebak dikeadaan seperti ini.

Awan hitam mulai tampak diujung cakrawala membuat Aomine mendecih sebal karena itu pertanda bila senja telah datang.

Dibuangnya bekas kopi kaleng no sugar yang tadi dibelinya ketempat sampah terdekat sebelum kembali melaju dengan kecepatan diluar normal untuk pergi ke 'Perfecto'. Sanggar kabuki kepunyaan Mibuchi Reo. Sanggar yang dimiliki oleh artor kabuki terkenal. Pemain kabuki teater Internasional yang kelihatannya jauh lebih sibuk dari Presiden Amerika.

Mengapa Aomine bisa berfikir begitu? Tentu karena Aomine sudah pernah bertemu dengan Presiden Amerika tersebut. Dia bahkan tak perlu tuh yang namanya perjanjian-perjanjian yang bikin sakit kepala. Tinggal telfon dan sang Presidan negri Paman Sam akan langsung mempersilahkannya masuk dengan tangan terbuka.

Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Membuatnya malah semakin cemas, berharap saja dia masih sempat bertemu dengannya tanpa bertatap muka dengan tamu dari Snegal tentunya.

.

.

Pria androgini terlihat dipelupuk mata. Puji syukur pada Tuhan yang ternyata masih memberinya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan pria bermarga Mibuchi ini.

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa Aomine-san dengan saya?" suara gemulai nan lembut tertutur membuat Aomine tidak yakin jika pria didepannya ini androgini. Siapa tau dia android? Ya mungkin saja kan.

Mereka sekarang duduk berhadapan dengan panggung megah disamping mereka –jauh dimuka. Sanggar ini memang sedang menampilkan pagelaran teater kabuki, teater tradisional Jepang untuk menyambut tamu dari Snegal yang duduk didepan sendiri.

Aomine menolehkan kepalanya sehingga dapat melihat semua yang ada dipanggung, mereka mengenakan pakaian tradisional Jepang. Ada yang berhakama, beryukata sampai berkimono.

Mereka menari, beryanyi dan berdialog. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya memetik sitar dan meniup seluring.

"Ini mengenai Mayuzumi Cihihiro." Sahut Aomine sambil kembali menatap Mibuchi reo dihadapannya.

"Ah~ Mayuzumi-senpai ya~" nada yang dilagukan dan ekspresi Mibuchi yang ramah membuat Aomine berspekulasi jika mereka memang dekat dan memang memiliki hubungan senpai-kouhai semasa kuliah dulu.

"Dia bilang saat ulang tahun Anda, dia membelikan Anda parfum apa itu benar?" Aomine dapat melihat dia tersenyum sebelum mengangguk singkat.

Sejujurnya sejak duduk berdekatan Aomine memang sudah mencium aroma yang serupa dengan yang digunakan oleh J0K3R namun melihat postur Mibuchi yang gemulai sudah barang tentu dia bukan J0K3R.

"Menjadi aktor didunia hiburan membutuhkan banyak persiapan. Bukan hanya mental dan keterampilan. Peforma dan penampilan pun sangat mendukung. Aku takkan bisa sampai sejauh ini bila tak mampu tampil dengan sempurna. Walau semua manusia punya cacat namun jika kau berusaha sebaik mungkin takkan ada yang tak mungkin untuk menjadi yang terbaik." Ujarnya.

Aomine sedikit kikuk entah mengapa. Mungkin karena aura keibuan yang dikeluarkan oleh pria didepannya atau karena apa sehingga dia lebih sopan sekarang.

'Please ini cuma Mibuchi Reo bukan King Arthur!' batin Aomine.

Sambil menggaruk belakang kepala Aomine bertanya, "Apa Anda mengenal dan tau mengenai J0K3R?"

Pria androgini berhaori bunga-bunga berwarna pink itu sedikit mengkerutkan kening, bibirnya bergerak kekiri kekanan sebelum menjawab, "Tidak, namun yang aku tau dia pencuri kan. Ah, Aomine-san pasti berfikir jika aku ada hubungannya dengan J0K3R kan?" Aomine mengangguk singkat.

"Ah, sayang sekali tapi itu tidak benar." Ujarnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Aku adalah aktor yang bekerja dan mengabdikan hidupku untuk seni. Aku memang dekat dengan keluarga kerajaan dan para yakuza, namun semua itu hanya sebatas formalitas belaka. Itu tuntutan pekerjaan Aomine-san. Kami tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki sebuah hubungan." Dia menyeduh teh ochanya kemudian, membuat Aomine ikut menyeduh tehnya karena dia memang haus. Jepang menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai kesopanan, karena itulah Aomine menahan diri untuk tidak menyeruput tehnya karena tuan rumah belum melakukannya.

"Apa Anda tak bisa memberi saya petunjuk?" Aomine sedikit memaksa Mibuchi. Dia polisi dia bisa bertindak keras dalam introgasi dan penyelidikan untuk kasusnya kan. Asal masih dalam batas normal tentunya.

Mibuchi bertopang dahu sebelum mendesah lelah. "Maaf Aomine-san tapi jawabannya tidak. Saya memang mengenal beberapa yakuza namun hanya sebatas teman berbisnis dan mereka sedang sangat berhati-hati sekarang setelah beberapa komplotan mereka telah Anda ringkus." Mibuchi menyeringai melihat Aomine yang tampak terkejut.

"Ah, malam masih panjang Aomine-san. Mengapa ribut dengan hal konyol? Coba lihat mereka." Mibuchi mendekat dan merangkul leher Aomine kemudian menolehkan kepala Aomine hingga lurus menghadap panggung.

"Mereka adalah yang terbaik yang saya miliki. Anda tak berniat menyewanya?" Mibuchi berbisik ditelinga Aomine membuat si navy bergidik.

"Aku kemari mencari J0K3R bukan hiburan." Walau Aomine menyahut begitu namun iris dark bluenya dengan lihai mengikuti gerak salah seorang pemain kabuki dipanggung.

Dia mengenakan kimono panjang berwarna tosca, cukup menarik perhatian bukan. Leher kimononya berwarna putih dan dia mengenakan riasan tebal bak geisha. Seluruh wajahnya dimake up berwarna putih dengan menyisahkan bagian leher dan dadanya yang ½ terbuka tanpa dipoles. Gincu merah membara terlukis mungil ditenggah-tenggah bibirnya. Rambutnya disanggul tinggi dengan berbagai hiasan. Tubuhnya cukup tinggi dan agak berotot membuat Aomine yakin jika dia pria. Matanya tajam beriris kehitaman dengan eyeliner merah diujung luar matanya.

Mibuchi menyeringai melihat Aomine menatap lekat salah satu pemainnya.

"Namanya Kagami Taiga, dia kouhai ku dulu waktu menempuh pendiikan seni di Universitas Tokyo. Satu tahun dibawah ku. Dia menempuh jurusan pendidikan dan waktu dia melakukan proyek penelitian untuk tugas kuliahnya dia kemari menemui ku, jadi ku tawari dia menjadi aktor kabuki. Dan bisa Anda lihat dia sangat hebat dipanggung." Tak ada sahutan dari Aomine walau tadi dia sempat terkejut waktu mengetaui siapa namanya.

"Sayang sekali dia tak melanjutkan bakatnya." Mibuchi tersenyum miris.

"Dia pemilik Taiger Pumpkin kan?" tanya Aomine.

"Iya dia pemiliknya. Bocah bodoh yang coba-coba dengan dunia malam. Dia punya banyak keberuntungan kau tau. Dia selalu berhasil mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Si bodoh yang terlalu beruntung." Aomine dapat mencium bau tembakau yang terbakar. Bisa dipastikan itu berasal dari rokok yang disulut oleh Reo.

.

.

Aomine tak mengerti ada apa dengan tubuhnya. Mungkin lebih tepat dibilang jika dia tak ingin mengerti bila ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya.

Setelah dia puas berbincang dengan Mibuchi Reo, Aomine segera berlari keluar perfecto untuk berdiri digang sempit yang gelap. Entah apa yang dia tunggu saat itu, hanya saja otaknya terasa tak mau memberi perintah pada syaraf tubuhnya untuk pergi dari sana.

Hari makin larut dan distrik hiburan di Jepang itu makin ramai, namun tetap saja matanya yang terasa ingin tidur itu tak mampu menjadi alasan otak Aomine untuk bekerja menyuruhnya pulang.

Dia tetap disana hingga waktu menunjukkan hampir dini hari.

Beberapa orang keluar dari perfecto dan beberapa diantaranya adalah para pemain teater kabuki yang tadi bermain.

Aomine melihatnya diantara mereka semua. Sosok yang tadi berpakaian ala meiko dan kini menggunakan sandal tinggi. Dia tak mengenakan kimono berwarna tosca seperti tadi namun hanya menggunakan yukata tipis berwarna merah tua dengan aksen bunga mawar disepanjang kirinya. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada kawan-kawannya sosok itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Aomine segera menyembunyikan diri dikegelapan malam mencoba untuk berbaur dengan alam sekitar.

Sosok itu sama sekali tak terusik ketika dia mengutitinya dari belakang. Langkah sosok itu pelan sehingga bunyi sendalnya yang tinggi terasa bergema ditengah keheingan malam. Tanpa dirasa mereka telah sampai pada tempat yang cukup jauh dari distrik hiburan Tokyo. Aomine bahkan tak sadar jika dia telah kehilangan sosok yang diuntitnya.

Aomine menoleh kearah kiri dan kanan, dia berada disebuah gang sempit sekarang. Aomine berlari lurus kedepan kemudian berbelok kekanan yang ternyata jalan buntu.

"Menguntit ku, Tuan?" iris Aomine melebar saat tau jika targetnya berada tepat dibelakangnya bahkan berbisik ditelinga kanannya.

Aomine membalikkan badannya menghadap sosok itu dan dia mendapati wajah seorang pria seumuran dengannya yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Dia masih mengenakan make up tebal diwajahnya.

Tangan kanan Aomine terangkat utuk menyentuh pipi kiri sosok didepannya, saat tangannya hampir menyentuh kulit lembut itu sosok itu memundurkan badannya kemudian membalikkan badan dan berlari menjauh. Aomine dengan segera mengejar sosok itu, takkan membiarkan buruannya lepas.

Aomine bahkan tak sadar ketika dia menapaki tangga dengan kecepatan penuh dan dia masih tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seorang pria yang menggunakan sandal yang cukup tinggi dan berpakaian yukata dapat berlari sekencang itu dengan mulus tanpa takut terjatuh atau terbelit pakaiannya. Benar-benar keajaiban santa! eh?

'Tap'

Aomine berhenti berlari ketika melihat Sosok itu bersandar pada tembok dengan kepala menoleh kearahnya. Aomine menjilat bibirnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pelan kearah pria itu. Sementara pria itu menjilat bibirnya sambil menyeringai kearahnya seolah mengundangnya.

Aomine yang telah sampai didepan pria itu menyentuh kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya, dielusnya pelan sebelum Aomine menyatukan dahi mereka.

Aomine tak menciumnya dan tak berniat melakukannya, dia memilih untuk terus-terusan menggoda pria didepannya dengan menenggelamkan surai birunya pada ceruk leher pria tersebut. Merasai bau harum nan menenangkan yang berasal dari jahe dan campuran kayu manis dengan sedikit bau mint.

Surai birunya diacak dan diremat pelan oleh pria itu. Tubuhnya dipeluk dan punggungnya dielus membuat Aomine yakin jika pria bernama Kagami Taiga itu berharap lebih darinya. Sayangnya Aomine takkan memberikan hal itu dengan mudah.

Aomine menciumi leher Kagami lalu terus turun hingga ke dadanya dan memberinya bitemark disana, Kagami yang tak siap sedikit memekik dan melemparkan kepalanya kebelakang hingga terasa pening karena menabrak tembok dibelakangnya.

"Slow babe~" tutur Aomine sambil menciumi ujung bibir Kagami kemudian pipinya.

"Ah-ah…bodoh!" cerca Kagami sambil mendesah kemudian Kagami segera memeluk leher Aomine dan membalik posisi mereka hingga Kagami sekarang memperangkap Aomine didinding.

Aomine hampir akan protes jika saja bibirnya tidak dibekap dan dilumat dengan bringas oleh Kagami. Aomine menyeringai dalam ciuman mereka membeiarkan Kagami mendominasinya sebentar.

Kagami memiringkan kepalanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Aomine mencoba mengundang sang lawan tanding masuk kewilayahnya. Aomine memilih membelitkan lidahnya pada Kagami dan memainkannya dalam mulutnya dari pada memainkan lidahnya dalam mulut Kagami.

"Eghhh-euuwh…"desah Kagami sambil merapatkan tubuh.

Aomine menyerigai kembali kala merasakan sesuatu yang keras menekan perutnya.

Melihat Kagami yang memakai sandal tinggi membuat perbedaan tinggi mereka jadi berbeda. Aomine yang setinggi 195 dan Kagami yang ditaksir setinggi 190 minus sandal tingginya.

Tangan Aomine bergerak nakal mengelus pantat Kagami dari luar yukatanya membuat siempunya menggerang dalam ciuman mereka dan makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Aomine.

Aomine membalik posisi mereka saat dirasa posisinya kurang enak untuk melakukan manuver cabul.

Aomine mencoba bertukar silva dengan Kagami. Memeluk pinggangnya dan menciumnya dengan pelan namun menuntut. Memainkan lidahnya dan menghisap lidah Kagami hingga dia memekik dalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan dim yang tadi memeluk pinggang Kagami itu merambat untuk mencari cela yukatanya. Diselipkannya tangannya pada cela itu kemudian masuk untuk mencari paha mulus yang ingin dielusnya.

"Ahhheeemghhhh…"

Desahan demi desahan Kagami membuat tangan Aomine semakin berani untuk bergerak keatas, sedikit menyentuh milik Kagami yang ternyata tidak dilapisi selembar kain tipis.

"Heh~ kau nakal juga ternyata." Goda Aomine setelah mereka melepaskan pangutan karena kebutuhan oksigen.

Wajah Kagami memerah sementara irisnya terlihat sayu dengan bibir bergetar Kagami berujar, "Tu-tuntutan pe-agh-ran." Terima kasih pada Aomine yang kembali menolehkan bitemark pada kulitnya sehingga dia berhasil mendesah saat berkata.

"Ehem"

Aomine dan Kagami diam.

"Eeheehehemmm."

Sekarang mereka saling berpandangan dengan mata melotot.

Dengan gerakkan patah-patah keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara.

Seorang pria terlihat diambang pintu, sekitar 2 meter dari tempat mereka saling berpangut mesra.

Rambutnya hitam dengan poni panjang yang menutupi salah satu matanya. Iris kelamnya menghujam dua mahluk adam didepannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Ta-tat…suya." Panggil Kagami dengan pelan, sangat pelan.

"Bagus sekali Taiga." Puji pria itu dengan nada sinis.

"Jika tidak salah kau punya tempat tinggal kan, jadi lain kali jika hormon kalian yang terlalu kebesaran itu kembali meluap dengan tiada tara kalian bisa langsung masuk saja karena kamar di apartemen ini kedap suara atau kalian bisa memesan tempat dimanapun asal bukan ditempat umum!" Tatsuya memandang mereka lelah.

Bayangkan akan ditaruh mana wajah tampannya jika ada yang tau jika adik angkatnya melakukan adegan tidak ngenah di muka umum.

Kagami dan Aomine diam. Mereka bahkan sudah saling melepaskan diri dan berbanjar rapi seperti bocah yang sedang dimarahi emaknya.

"Sekarang sudah malam, putuskan kau bawa pria itu masuk atau tidak." Ujar pria bernama kecil Tatsuya itu pada adik angkatnya.

Kagami melirik Aomine, pria bertubuh bersar itu tampak menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil menoleh kearah kanan. Kagami dapat melihat adanya rona tipis dipipinya. Membuat Kagami tanpa sadar tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

Kagami menggenggam tangan kiri Aomine yang kontan membuat Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kagami. Tanpa bisa dicegah Kagami tiba-tiba menariknya mendekat dan mempertemukan bibir mereka singkat sebelum melepas genggaman tangannya dan berlari masuk kedalam apartemen bersama kakaknya.

Aomine diam tampaknya dia masih shock dan loading.

"E-e-eh?" pekiknya kaget ketika sadar apa yang terjadi.

"Tch, dasar bodoh! Berani sekali dia meninggalkan ku dengan keadaan naggung begini!" maki Aomine pelan.

Ya terima kasih pada Kagami yang membuat celananya menggembung sekarang. Kan dia berharap sekali dibawa masuk.

"Uh, apa ini?" kening Aomine mengkerut ketika merasakan sebuah kertas berbentuk kotak ditangan kirinya.

Sambil membalikkan badan dan berjalan pulang Aomine melihatnya.

Dibawah sinar bulan Aomine menyeringai.

.

.

Aomine menimang-nimang kartu nama ditangan kirinya. Dia bimbang antara menghubungi atau tidak.

Jam kecil dinakasnya menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Merasa takkan bisa tidur jika dia tak melakukan hal yang mesti dilakukan Aomine segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon nomor yang tertera dikartu nama tersebut.

"Halo?" tanya suara disebrang.

"Yho!" sapa Aomine.

Diam.

Hanya keheningan yang mengisi hingga 2 menit menjelang.

"Kau menyebalkan!" keluhan diujung telfon membuat Aomine tertawa lepas.

"Maaf-maaf, aku tak tau harus bilang apa." Aomine tersenyum meski dia tak yakin jika yang ditelfon akan tau. "Kau tidak tidur? Sekarang sudah jam 2 pagi." Kata Aomine.

"Bagaiman dengan mu?" pertanyaan Kagami tak dijawab Aomine.

Kagami mendengus sebelum berujar, "Aku menunggu mu menghubungi ku."

"Dan bagaimana jika aku tak menghubungi mu?" tanya Aomine jahil.

"Tidak mungkin…kau pasti akan menghubungi ku." Suara Kagami tersengar serak.

Gezzz~

Aomine mati kutu.

"Tidurlah." Putusnya setelah setelah menimang akan berucap apa pada Kagami.

"Kau juga."

"Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Anata-kun."

'Tut…tutt….tutt….'

Aomine masih menempelkan ponselnya ditelinganya. Dia terdiam, terpaku tak dapat bergerak.

Masih basah diindra pendengarnya jika tadi Kagami memanggilnya 'Anata-kun'.

"Bodoh!" maki Aomine dengan senyum dibibirnya sebelum dia mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpannya dinakas.

Sekarang dia dapat tidur dengan tenang.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**MASK**

.

.

.

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Author – Maji D'tenshi**_

.

.

.

OOC, TYPO, BAD EYD and AU .-.

.

.

* * *

Imayoshi memandang salah satu bawahannya dalam diam. Kaca mata yang tidak ada mlorot-melorotnya itu dia naikkan dengan segera, berusaha mengalihkan wajah binggung Sakurai yang memandangnya takut-takut. Kikikan geli dari si surai raven semakin membuatnya penasaran.

Aomine Daiki, masih 26 Tahun. Tampan, kaya, berotot, dengan sejuta penghargaan. Diusianya sekarang dia sudah masuk dalam golongan orang-orang mapan, namun bukan itu sebab seorang Imayoshi Souichi memperhatikannya lekat-lekat.

Bukan karena kulitnya yang agak patut untuk dipertanyakan, bukan pula karena seringaian mesum yang selalu terukir diwajahnya dan yang pasti bukan juga karena majalah porno yang selalu dibawahnya. Bukan karena itu semua Imayoshi memperhatikannya, toh bagi Imayoshi itu urusan Aomine sendiri, asal kerjanya benar tak masalah baginya.

Semua berawal dari 20 menit yang lalu, masih basah diingatan Imayoshi bagaimana wajah Aomine yang baru tiba dikantor kala itu. Kusam dan tak bercahaya? Bukan! Kalau itu sih sudah biasa. Kalian pernah nonton anime pasti tau bagaimana rupa seorang yang nyawanya seperti lepas dari tubuh, itu yang terjadi pada Aomine 20 menit lalu. Wajahnya pucat, tak bersemangat dengan bibir agak terbuka dan asap putih keluar dari bibirnya seolah nyawanya sudah melayang-layang diudara. Ini bukan musim dingin bung! Jadi, tak mungkin dia mengelurkan uap dari bibir karena kedinginan.

Seperti sebuah monolog terkenal dari cartoon buatan Amerika yang pernah ditonton Imayoshi, semua berubah saat negara api menyerang, dan harusnya sih begitu. Namun hal tersebut tidak terjadi pada Aomine, baginya semua berubah saat dering ponselnya berbunyi, dan dari situlah awal Imayoshi memandangnya lekat.

"Ehem.." suara deheman membuat tiga kepala menoleh secara serentak.

"Tcih, Wakamatsu."

Dahinya yang tadi berdehem itu berkedut, tangannya sudah terkepal untuk menonjok kouhai yang tidak punya sopan santun tersebut.

"Sa-sabar Waka-matsu-senpai." Sakurai agak kewalahan menghentikan pergerakkan Wakamatsu yang menggila sambil mengomel mengenai posisinya sebagai kouhai dan berbagai macam tetek begek lainnya yang membuat Sakurai ikutan bengek mendadak.

"Ya, ampun. Kalian ini ribut terus, ku rasa sebentar lagi gedung ini akan runtuh jika kalian terus menerus disini," ujar pria berbadan besar yang baru masuk ruangan dengan membawa setumpuk dokument penting –kelihatannya.

"Salahkan babon pucat itu, dia terus-terusan berteriak seperti anggota dewan yang tidak ada hasilnya," cibir Aomine sambil menunjuk Wakamatsu dengan jari tengahnya.

"Apa kau bilang! Siapa yang kau panggil babon pucat bangsatttt!" kali ini Imayoshi turun tangan kala melihat Sakurai yang tampak pening mendadak mendengar teriakan membahana Wakamatsu.

"Yare~ yare~" Imayoshi tersenyum melihat penampakan kantornya yang kacau. Tak masalah toh ini jauh lebih baik dari saat Kisedai minus Aomine disini.

Imayoshi masih ingat bertapa menyeramkannya suasana gedung ini dulu.

Murasakibara Atsushi dan serakkan bungkus snaknya, Kuroko Tetsuya dan sedotan vanilla shakenya beserta kemampuannya yang hilang-tampak, Kise Ryouta dan keceriaan –keberisikannya yang tiada tanding, Midorima Shintarou dan ramalannya, dan tentu saja sang pimpinan Akashi Seijurou dengan kemutlakan dan iklan pembersih kewanitaan absolut. Jangan tanya bagaimana Imayoshi bisa tau iklan itu, terima kasih pada pamflet dijalanan dan gerakan anti kangker serviks.

Drrrt

Suara getaran ponsel kembali membawa Imayoshi pada kenyataan.

Iris gelapnya dapat melihat wajah dim Aomine yang tiba-tiba menghangat tanpa sebab.

"Sebenarnya sejak tadi aku penasaran, siapa sih yang kau hubungi itu Aomine?" pertanyaan Imayoshi bagai angin lalu ditelinga Aomine. Buktinya dia sama sekali tak menyahut dan lebih asik memainkan ponsel pintarnya dari pada menjawab pertanyaan Imayoshi.

"Imayoshi-senpai…" panggil Sakurai tidak tega. Ya, melihat sang pimpinan meringkuk dipojok ruangan dengan hawa-hawa mendung tentu bukan pemandangan yang bagus.

"Sepertinya mood mu sedang bagus jika menyangkut ponsel mu sekarang," ujar Wakamatsu sambil menatap Aomine, sementara yang ditatap asik sendiri dengan dunianya "Whoi! Kalau ada orang ngomong dengerin kek!" lanjutnya berteriak kala melihat tak ada perubahan positif dari Aomine, yang kembali membuahkan Sakurai sebagai perelai.

"Ya, ampun~ kalian ini kekanakan sekali. lanjut kerja sana, Virgine Frost masih harus ditemukan!" perkataan Susa yang terasa menusuk setiap orang diruangan itu. Buktinya sekarang suasana ruangan itu tampak berwarna kelabu.

"Yare? Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri kala melihat begaimana keadaan rekan-rekannya sekarang. Sambil mengendikkan bahu Susa kembali pada dokument-dokumentnya yang menggunung.

"Aomine-san? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakurai kala melihat awan mendung disekitar Aomine adalah badai dengan efek petir yang menggelegar.

"Yeah, aku akan baik-baik saja jika mendapat petunjuk mengenai Virgine Frost atau paling tidak keberadaan mengenai joker lah," ujarnya dengan hembusan nafas lelah.

"Kalau tidak salah, Kise-san dulu pernah menemui seseorang dipasar gelap dekat dermaga," kata Sakurai tidak yakin.

Kening Aomine berkerut "Apa maksud mu dengan menemui seseorang?" Sakurai tampak mengkerut kala disentak oleh Aomine dengan suara yang tidak kira-kira.

"Kalau tidak salah, namanya Kasamatsu Yukio, broker bawah tanah yang ditemui oleh Kise." Aomine menatap Susa penuh selidik sebelum dia membuka mulut untuk bertanya,"Dia bisa kau temui jika kau berkeliling dermaga," lanjut Susa.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bilang dari kemarin-kemarin!" bentak Aomine sambil berlari keluar ruangannya setelah membawa kunci mobilnya.

"Ada apa dengan bocah sinting itu?" tanya Wakamatsu pada Sakurai dan Susa.

"Kami hanya bilang jika majalah kesukaannya sudah terbit kemarin," ujar Susa sambil tersenyum pada Wakamatsu.

"Ya, ampun. Bocah itu," ujar Imayoshi sambil mengurut dahi sabar.

.

.

To : J0K3R

From : SakusakuRyo

 **Dia sudah meluncur kesana, J0K3R-san. Maaf jika kami lama, mohon maafkan kami desu! Aku benar-benar minta maaf J0K3R-san sungguh kami tidak bermaksud begitu J0K3R-san, sumpah.**

.

.

Aomine berdiri didepan sebuah tenda berwarna merah mencolok.

"Ah, halo tuan~ apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya seorang pria dengan rambut cepak yang disiir kesamping.

"Aku kemari mencari Kasamatsu Yukio, dan tentunya kau pasti tau kan dia dimana," ujar Aomine dengan wajah super seram hingga pria didepannya meneguk ludah terpaksa sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan.

Aomine hanya berbalut kaus ketat berwarna biru tua yang dibalut dengan jaket tebal. Celana berwarna coklat muda dengan banyak kantung yang telah pasti berisi berbagai senjata sebagai bawahan.

"Aomine Daiki, benar?"

Aomine tak tampak terkejut sedikit pun kala mendengar suara pria bermata biru menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Kakinya mantap menapaki lantai dibawahnya, mendekat dan duduk didepan pria itu.

"Kau?" tanya Aomine sambil menaikkan alis.

"Yang kau cari, Kasamatsu Yukio." Aomine menyeringai sebelum berujar, "Ku dengar Kise pernah mencari mu."

"Kise Ryouta, ya?" Aomine tak tau mengapa namun tiba-tiba saja tenda yang mereka tempati terasa sangat panas seolah di neraka.

"Ehem, maaf. Kami memang pernah bertemu namun hanya beberapa saat saat dia menanyakan mengenai J0K3R." Aomine sedikit tertarik dengan itu.

"Tapi sayang sekali, aku tak punya info apapun mengenai dia," lanjutnya sambil bersendekap dan menyender pada kursi.

Aomine mencoba berfikir, sejujurnya dia agak sanksi jika pria didepannya ini tidak tau mengenai J0K3R namun dia memutuskan untuk diam.

"Lantas, apa yang kau ketahui mengenai Virgine Frost?" tanya Aomine sambil menyodorkan cek diatas meja.

"Sebuah permata yang ditemukan direruntuhan Maya," balas Kasamatsu tak kalah sengit.

"Kurasa kau tak sebodoh itu untuk tau apa maksud ku sebenarnya," sua Aomine sambil berdecak sebal.

"Dan siapa kau berani berkata seolah menghina ku!" Kasamatsu bangkit dari kursinya, sementara Aomine malah bersandar pada kursi miliknya.

"Kau sangat tau apa maksud ku, Kasamatsu Yukio. Virgine Frost hilang beberapa hari lalu dan itu dikarenakan ulah J0K3R, dan kau," tunjuk Aomine pada Yukio "Adalah broker bawah tanah dan informan yang pasti tau megenai J0K3R dan keberadaannya," lanjut Aomine sambil menodong Kasamatsu dengan revolver.

Pria yang sejak awal berdiri dibelakang Aomine pun tak kalah panas.

"Cukup, Moriyama. Jangan buat ini jadi lebih buruk," ujar Kasamatsu.

Iris sebening lautan itu menatap Aomine sekilas sebelum akhirnya menatap jam yang tergantung dipenyanggah tenda.

"Arah jam 8 dari sini, 30 menit lagi. Pergilah ke toko souvenir bernama Fishing Man. Mereka mengadakan pelelangan barang disana, Virgine Frost ada disana- hei! Kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai bicara hoi!"

"Tsk, si bodoh itu! Bisa mampus kita dibunuh oleh J0K3R," raung Moriyama sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya karena didorong oleh tubuh Aomine.

Kasamatsu membungkuk untuk mengambil sebuah cek yang nyaris terjatuh "Ya, akan kita pikirkan cara melarikan diri dari J0K3R sambil jalan. Yang penting kita kaya mendadak sekarang~" Moriyama menatap Kasamatsu yang tampak berbinar tak jauh didepannya.

"Apa itu berarti aku bisa main perempuan sepuasku?" tanya Moriyama sambil mengibaskan poni.

Kasamatsu memutar bola matanya bosan sebelum berucap, "Ya, ya terserah pada mu. asal jangan kau kibaskan poni mu kemana-mana baunya membuat pencemaran udara bodoh!" dan sebuah tendangan menghantam punggung Moriyama telak hingga dia berguling-guling tak tentu arah.

.

.

To : J0k3r

From : KasaBro

 **Disini selesai J0K3R, Aomine melesat kesana.**

.

.

Aomine berlari sekut tenaganya, matanya nyalang menatap kiri dan kanan. Otaknya terasa pusing diajak berfikir dan berlari bersamaa.

Derap langkah kaki dibelakangnya membuat Aomine mau tak mau memaksa masuk kelautan manusia yang asik bercengkrama.

"Hosh-hosh-hosh- fiuh~ hampir saja," ujar Aomine sambil menyeka keringat yang mengucur dari dahinya sebelum akhirnya dia bersandar pada bantalan kursi yang empuk yang didudukinya secara acak.

"Ao…mine?" panggil seseorang disebelah Aomine tak yakin.

Dengan segera Aomine mengambil sebuah pisau kecil sebelum akhirnya menoleh dan meletakkan pisau itu dengan cepat pada leher orang yang memanggilnya tersebut.

"Eh? Kagami?" Aomine melotot kala melihat siapa yang dia serang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kagami pada Aomine setelah dia menurunkan pisaunya.

"Uh itu~ ya, tugas. Kau tau lah~" nada main-main milik Aomine membuat Kagami menatapnya lekat sebelum diam tak bersua.

Suara berisik dari belakang menyita perhatian Kagami, dengan segera Kagami menolehkan kepala kebelakang namun dicegah oleh tangan dim yang membawa kepalanya menghadap sepasang iris gelap.

"A-aomine?" panggil Kagami agak kaget.

Aomine diam tak menjawab, sejujurnya dia takut jika Kagami melihat kebelakang. Ya, beberapa orang berseragam tampak mencari keberadaannya.

Melihat Aomine yang sibuk dengan lamunannya Kagami memutuskan untuk menolehkan kepalanya lagi kebelakang.

Set

"Jangan, jangan lihat," ujar Aomine, yang hanya membuahkan tanda tanya besar pagi Kagami.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanyanya pada pria didepannya.

Aomine tak bersua membuat Kagami memutar bola mata bosan sebelum dengan cepat memutar lehernya kebelakang.

Irisnya melebar melihat beberapa pria yang diketahuinya sebagai penjaga pelelangan ini.

Kagami Taiga, pemilik Taiger Pumpkin tak mungkin tak tau mengenai dunia malam Jepang dan isinya.

Kagami melirik Aomine yang menatapnya lurus dnegan wajah campur aduk.

"Pffft- ada apa dengan wajah mu? tegang sekali." Aomine tampak merengut dengan wajah bersungut-sungut saat melihat Kagami menahan tawa didepannya, walau harus Aomine akui Kagami tampak sangat menawan dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna abu dan celana jeans biru tua.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan Kagami membuyarkan pikiran Aomine.

"Tidak."

Aomine tampak begitu tegang kala melihat Kagami –tidak lebih tepatnya belakang Kagami.

Kagami dapat melihat beberapa pria yang sedang mencari Aomine dari pantulan mata pria itu.

Aomine bahkan tak sadar jika saat ini Kagami merepatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Aomine.

Cup

Kecupan pelan dibuat Kagami saat dia merasa sebal karena keberadaannya diacuhkan oleh Aomine.

"A-pa yang kau lakukan?" desis Aomine dengan terbata.

"Mencium mu," ujar Kagami polos sambil menatap mata Aomine.

Aomine mendesis tak suka. Well, tidak sepenuhnya benar sih, namun ini keadaan genting dan si bodoh berambut merah ini main kissu-kissu dirinya, memang kalau dia tengang si kunyuk satu ini mau tanggung jawab apa? Mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan minggu lalu Aomine sanksi jika Kagami ini tipe yang bertanggung jawab.

Aomine hampir saja akan berdiri dan kabur dari tempatnya berada jika kedua pundaknya tidak ditekan dengan kuat hingga dia merasa pantatnya tertanam dikursi.

"Ap-" sentakkannya terpotong saat bibirnya dilahap bulat-bulat oleh bibir peach didepannya. Iris birunya terbelalak tak percaya.

Aomine menggeram frustasi, terima kasih pada pria bernama kecil Taiga itu yang sudah dengan seenak jidatnya duduk diatas pahanya, hingga Aomine dapat merasakan miliknya yang terasa mengetat.

'Apa yang harus kulakukannn?' teriaknya dalam hati frustasi.

Bibir Kagami terlalu sayang jika diabaikan namun nyawanya sedang terancam sekarang. Terima kasih pada kebodohannya yang mengakar hingga dia langsung tancap menerobos lewat depan dan bukan belakang tadi.

Cahaya temaram lampu diatasnya tak membuat semua lebih baik, Kagami bahkan terlihat lebih cantik saat tubuhnya tertimpa keremangan cahaya. Hanya panggung didepan sana sebagai panggung utama pelelangan saja yang memiliki cahaya cukup terang.

Kagami makin berani untuk menjilat bibir Aomine dia bahkan menggerak gerakkan pinggulnya sensul.

'Bangsattttttt!' raung Aomine sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memeluk pinggang Kagami dan ikut menggerakkan pinggul.

'Aku takkan kalah dengan mu brengsek!' maki Aomine dialam bawah sadarnya.

Aomine mulai bergerak maju untuk membalas serangan Kagami.

Lidahnya memasuki teritori mulut Kagami sebelum meliuk dan mengelus bagian dalam pipinya "Eeeegh~" leguhan nikmat dari Kagami membangkitkan serigai kejam Aomine.

'Lihat saja akan ku buat kau mabuk akan diri ku!' janji Aomine dalam hati.

Pantat bulat Kagami diemas kuat oleh Aomine dari luar celana jeansnya hingga tanpa sadar Kagami terpekik dalam ciuman mereka.

Kagami sama sekali tak keberatan toh milik mereka saling bergesekkan dibawah sana.

Tangan yang lebih putih merayap untuk meremas surai biru tua didepannya, sementara kepalanya agak dimiringkan mencoba mendapat rasa lebih dari Aomine.

Lidah mereka saling membelit hingga hisapan-hisapan kuat yang mampu membuat mereka menggerang singkat.

Elusan lembut dipunggungnya mampu membuat yang rambut merah menggeliat dan menggesekkan tubuhnya pada bagian depan Aomine, sebagai penanda minta lebih.

Panas terasa dipantat Kagami, sebuah tangan merayap dan mengelusnya dari dalam. Kagami memajukan dadanya sementara pantatnya didorong kebelakangkan agar Aomine bisa lebih leluasa merasai setiap inchi tubuhnya.

Mata mereka saling melihat lawan bermainnya, kilatan yang tak pernah dirasakan Aomine hadir kala melihat iris Kagami yang tampak lebih indah dari dekat.

Silva yang saling mereka lempar dari mulut kemulut tampak menetes sebelum tegukkan penuh semangat terlihat dilakukan Kagami. Bibirnya dihisap dan Kagami tak keberatan, dia malah semakin asik menempel erat pada Aomine.

"Eghhh~"

Kagami membawa tubuhnya menjauh kala merasakan sebuah jari panjang menerobos masuk liangnya.

"Kau suka?" tanya Aomine erotis.

"Aaagh~"

Aomine menyeringai saat menyadari jika Kagami hanya bisa mendesah saat ini.

Ya, kedua tangannya bergerak dibawah untuk melonggarkan lubangnya. Dua jari telunjuk dari masing-masing tangannya berada diliang hangat milik Kagami.

"A-ao~" desahnya manja.

"Well, dua jari takkan cukup sayang~" Aomine dapat melihat wajah Kagami memerah.

"U-ugh…Aomineee~"

Pelukan kembali tercipta saat Aomine mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menciumi leher jenjang milik Kagami. Aomine dapat mengira jika dunia Kagami terasa berputar sekarang.

Hisapan-hisapan kecil sebagai hadiah dilehernya serta gigitan tajam gigi taringnya berbuahkan lenguhan nikmat Kagami, yang Aomine akui cukup sexy.

Kedua tangannya yang bekerja untuk melebarkan lubang Kagami terasa begitu nikmat. Terang saja didalam terasa hangat begitu juga dengan suhu tubuh Kagami membuat Aomine semakin tak sabar untuk segera memasukkan miliknya.

"Ehem"

"Eh?" pekik keduanya bersamaan.

'Kayaknya aku pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya,' batin Aomine dengan wajah dongkol.

"Ya, ada apa?" Aomine dapat mendengar suara polos Kagami sementara dia memilih untuk menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kagami. Perbuatan bejatnya pada lubang Kagami tertutupi oleh kemeja Kagami yang panjang hingga mereka hanya terlihat sedang duduk berpangkuan sambil ciuman. Toh ruang pelelangan tersebut sangat remang jika tak ingin dibilang tak berpencahayaan memadai kecuali dipanggung utama yang terang benderang.

"Ah, maaf mengganggu kegiatan kalian," ujar salah satu dari mereka tidak enak.

"Tak masalah, jadi ada apa?" balas Kagami tenang.

"Kami mencari seorang penyusup, apa Kagami-san tau?"

"Uh?" Kagami tampak mengkerutkan dahi sebelum membuat pose berfikir yang lucu menurut Aomine.

"Tidak,"jawaban Kagami membuat beberapa orang penjaga itu menatap pria dibawahnya.

"Ah, maaf kurang ajar. Boleh saya tau siapa yang bersama Anda itu? Sewaktu Anda datang tadi kami tidak lihat adanya orang lain," tutur penjaga itu.

Aomine berkeringat dingin sekarang untung ada Kagami yang mau mengelus punggungnya.

"Dia? Dia teman kencan ku, didepan tadi aku sudah bilangkan, kalian saja yang lupa."

"Uh? Benarkah? Ma~ jika begitu kami mohon maaf. Permisi,"pamitnya sebelum berlalu.

"Kau bilang begitu?" Aomine sendiri pun tk mengerti mengapa dia menggeram dan tampak marah begini. Mungkin karena perkataan Kagami yang seolah menunjukkan jika dia menunggu seseorang dan yang pasti bukan Aomine mengingat jika Aomine tak pernah memberi taunya jika akan kemari.

"Tidak, aku bohong." Kepala Aomine dibawa untuk sejajar dengan Kagami. Mata mereka bertubrukkan sebelum akhirnya Kagami memejamkan mata hendak menciumnya.

"Kau bohong," kata Aomine sebelum dia memalingkan wajahnya.

Kagami membuka matanya untuk melihat wajah Aomine yang tampak terluka.

"Apa maksud mu? aku tidak bohong," yakin Kagami pada Aomine.

"Lalu? Bagaimana mereka bisa langsung percaya begitu!" bentak Aomine sambil melepas tangannya pada lubang Kagami.

Kagami terkiki geli sebelum memeluk tubuh besar yang berotak kecil –mungkin didepannya.

"Aku pengusaha club malam, sudah wajar mereka percaya. Kan ini dunia yang ku masuki." Suara Kagami tardengar seolah berbisik membuat Aomine tanpa sadar mengelus surai Kagami dan balik memeluknya.

"Maaf, aku tak tau."

"Tak masalah, lagi pula pemilik Fishing Man sering mengundang ku kemari, karena itu aku bisa dapat banyak tiket soalnya aku tak selalu bisa datang." Kagami mengeluarkan tiket dari kantung celana jeansnya dibelakang yang membuat milik mereka kembali bergesekkan. Aomine tau Kagami sengaja bergerak begitu dan Aomine akui dia tidak keberatan.

"Kau lihat?" tanya Kagami dengan sedikit mendesah.

Aomine dapat melihat ada cukup banyak tiket yang digigit dimulut Kagami.

"Hem, aku melihatnya."

"Agh-" desah Kagami kala pantatnya ditampar tak begitu keras oleh Aomine hingga bagisn pribadi mereka kembali bergesekkan.

"Kau ingin disini atau ditoilet?" tanya Aomine dengan suara bergetar menahan hasrat.

"Disini saja, ditoilet bau," ujar Kagami sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Pfft- baik-baik." Aomine mencium pipi Kagami yang sedikit digembungkannya sebelum melahap bibir tersebut.

"Aomine~" panggil manja Kagami.

"Ya?"

"Ayo~" alis Kagami menyatu dan matanya tampak memohon.

"Kau yakin? Ini tempat umum Kagami, terlalu terbuka. Siapapun bisa melihat mu saat kau naik-turun nanti."

Kagami tampak mengerucutkan bibir ngambek kala Aomine mengatakan hal itu.

Malu? Yang benar saja Kagami tidak punya urat malu tau! Eh? Salah! Maksudnya yang kemarin saja Kagami tidak malu mengapa yang sekarang harus malu.

"Yang kemarin itu sepi Taiga," tutur Aomine dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya memeluk yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Jika kau mau disini ya, apa daya aku untuk menolak." Aomine dapat mendengar jika Kagami mendengus sebelum akhirnya dia mencium Aomine singkat dibibir.

"Mau memberi ku kehangatan dari rongga mu yang ini?" tanya Aomine sambil menyentuh dagu Kagami, jemarinya yang panjang masuk dan meliuk-luk bersama dengan lidah Kagami

"Aaaahuwaaaa~" suara Kagami yang terdengar bersamaan dengan liurnya yang menempel pada jemari Aomine.

"Kau tampak saangt bersemangat Taiger."

Kagami menarik jemari Aomine keluar dari mulutnya.

Liur Kagami jatuh dan menetes dari jari Aomine.

Tanpa diperintah Kagami segera menciumi leher Aomine dan menjilatnya lalu turun hingga kedada bidang serta berlekuk milik Aomine. Kagami dapat merasakan tekstur kain yang dijilati olehnya, kaus tipis yang bahkan takkan mampu membendung liurnya untuk bersentuhan manja dengan kulit dim dibaliknya. Kagami sesekali memandang Aomine nakal sebelum menggigit-gigit kaos tersebut.

"Disini sudah tegang ne~"

"Moshi mos~ disini Kagami Taiga desu! Siapa disana?" Aomine terkikik sebelum akhirnya mengacak suarai Kagami pelan.

Kagami menjilati celana Aomine namun tak membukanya dia memilih untuk menggoda Aomine dengan memebri gigitan-gigitan kecil pada miliknya yang menengang dari luar celananya.

"Jangan main-main Taiga! Lakukan!" sentaknya sambil menjambak rambut merah-hitam, sementara pemiliknya malah tertawa penuh jenaka dengan frekuensi rendah.

"Jangan keras-keras, nanti yang lain bisa dengar." Kedipan mata Kagami membuat Aomine melotot.

Oh, Tuhan~

Bertapa santainya dia.

Kagami segera melepas kancing celana Aomine sebelum akhirnya membuka zippernya, underwear berwarna merah keorangean terlihat gelap dipencahayaan. Dengan satu tarikan penuh semangat iris Kagami sudah disapa halo oleh milik Aomine yang sudah berdiri.

"Ara? Kau sudah tak sabar menyapa ku, hem?" tanya Kagami pada milik Aomine sebelum tangan kirinya mulai menggenggam kejantanan tersebut.

Gerakkan ringan pada miliknya mampu membuat Aomine mendesis ringan. Suasana temaram lampu ruang pelelangan yang tak begitu terang menyamarkan kegiatan mereka.

"Baiklah para hadirin, akan saya buka pelelangan kali ini dengan patung dari dataran China yang sudah tersohor …"

Teriakan berdenggung dari atas panggung tak membuat Kagami mengalihkan perhatiannya dari milik Aomine, sementara yang memiliki diam menatap panggung walau tangan kirinya dengan bringas menjambak surai Kagami dan memaju mundurkan kepala tersebut.

"Ugh-eeegh~" Kagami terlihat menitikan air mata karena gerakan kasar Aomine pada rambutnya.

Tenggorokannya terasa sakit karena harus bertabrakkan dengan milik Aomine, beberapa kali dia tersedak namun tak dapat terbatuk karena gerakkan Aomine yang tak memperbolehkannya untuk sekedar berhenti. Nafas Kagami tak beraturan sementara lidahnya sebisa mungkin menjilat milik Aomine didalam mulutnya.

"Hisap Taiger," perintah Aomine dengan nada dingin. Kagami menurut dengan menghisap milik Aomine sebisanya dengan kuat.

Setelah banyak gerakkan maju mundur dikepalanya yang membuatnya pening akhirnya Aomine mengeluarkan cairannya yang kental tepat diwajah Kagami.

"Ugh…uhhhh…." Lenguh Kagami pelan, wajahnya memerah dengan mulut terbuka dan wajah penuh semen, belum lagi tubuhnya yang terlihat lelah karena melakukan blow job dengan tempo yang tidak singkat.

"Hanya segitu Taiga?" mendengar tantangan Aomine, Kagami pun bangkit. Mencoba memanjat tubuh tegap didepannya.

"Ugh…Ao~" panggilnya manja.

"Kau seperti kucing Taiga, kucing betina." Jilatan ditelinga Kagami membuat tubuhnya tegang.

Tangan dim Aomine dengan segera melucuti celana jeans Kagami sebelum akhirnya telapak tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit halus milik Kagami.

"Bukankah aku terlalu beruntung karena mendapat jack pot?" tanya Aomine sembari menjilat tengkuk Kagami.

"A-aku…"

"Kau punya kebiasaan buruk dengan tidak pernah memakai celana dalam."

"Aaaaagh~" erangan nikmat dikeluarkan Kagami saat merasakan milik Aomine menusuk lubangnya.

"Geez, didalam sepertinya sangat hangat dan ketat Taiga, padahal ini belum semua." Senyum remeh terukir saat mata Aomine menangkap diamnya Kagami sambil memejamkan mata.

Gerakkan tiba-tiba Aomine untuk memasukkan keseluruhan miliknya membuat Kagami terlonjak kaget. Hampir saja dia berteriak jika Aomine tidak membungkam mulut Kagami dengan bibirnya, sedangkan tangan Aomine berada dipinggang Kagami .

"Aku bergerak," ujar Aomine penuh penekanan.

"Ah…ugh…Aoo~"

"Daiki, Taiga. Panggil aku Daiki!" perintahnya sambil menggigit pundak Kagami dengan sepenuh hati hingga berdarah.

"Da-iki ah…da…ugh…" pinggang Kagami diputar pelan oleh tangan Aomine yang berhasil membuat Kagami lepas kontrol.

Suara keceplak halus dan desahan penuh nafsu dari Kagami terdengar menyapa telinga suka itu, Aomine suka bagaimana Kagami yang memeluknya dengan posesif sambil mendesahkan nama kecilnya, Aomine suka bagaimana Kagami bergerak tak nyaman dengan pandangan memohon kala dia melambatkan tempo hujamannya. Aomine suka, bagaimana harum tubuh Kagami yang tercampur dengan wangi tubuhnya, Aomine juga suka bagaimana rapat dan hangatnya lubang mungil Kagami yang menjepit dan meremat erat miliknya. Aomine suka, terlalu suka, hingga dia sampai pada tahap ketagihan.

"Aaaahhh~" desahan lebih keras dikeluarkan oleh Kagami saat Aomine dengan bringas menusuk lubangnya.

Kagami bahkan sudah hampir akan pingsan karena terlalu nikmat ditusuk Aomine.

Plak

"Hei, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri," ujar Aomine sambil menampari pantat putih Kagami.

"Ugh, Daiki~ sakittt.." ujarnya pelan saat pantatnya terasa panas.

"Kalau begitu kau harus tetap terjaga karena aku masih ingin mendengar mu meneriakkan nama ku saat kau datang."

"Ugh…Da-iki~"

Hujaman penis Aomine benar-benar membuat Kagami merasa melayang. Lehernya yang terbuka dijilat dengan sensual sementara kemejanya dibuka kasar kemudian nipplenya dimainkan oleh kedua tangan Aomine. Cubitan dan pilinan didadanya membuat tubuh Kagami membusung kedepan sementara pantatnya didorongnya kebelakang.

Punggung mulusnya dirabai oleh Aomine dengan perlahan hingga berhenti ditulang ekornya. Jemari panjang itu dilesakkan masuk bersama dengan penis Aomine yang masih bekerja didalam.

Kagami merasa begitu menakjubkan kala Aomine menumbukkan miliknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Desahannya yang diperpelan –karena mereka masih ditempat umum terasa mencekiknya. Kagami pusing, ingin berteriak bertapa hebatnya Aomine namun apa daya mereka didalam ruang publik.

"Ugh, Daiki…aku ingin~" Kagami merengsek untuk lebih dekat dengan dada Aomine sebelum akhirnya memeluknya mesra.

Kemeja abunya terbuka dan menampakkan dadanya dengan nipple membusung dan leher jenjang penuh bercak kemerahan. Rambut merahnya acak-acakan hingga menutupi matanya membuat tangan Aomine dengan spontan terulur untuk menyisirnya kebelakang.

Tangan kiri Aomine menopang punggung Kagami sementara tangan kananya sibuk memompa dua bola kembar miliknya, sementara lubang Kagami masih asik dihujam penis Aomine.

"Kau sudah sampai batas mu?" pertanyaan Aomine berbuah desahan serta anggukkan ringan Kagami.

"Ok, keluarkan." Iris Kagami melebar saat merasakan sumbatan pada miliknya.

"Agh- Daiki….jangan…" Kagami bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Bagaimana tidak walau Aomine tadi menyuruh untuk mengeluarkan namun jalan keluar spermanya disumbat dengan telunjuk Aomine.

"A-gh…Daikiii~" desahan Kagami makin tak terkontrol karena gerakkan acak Aomine. Perutnya terasa melilit dan miliknya seolah ingin meledak.

"Tolong…biarkan aku keluar….Agh~ eeeenghhh~"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang keluarkan saja?" nada main-main Aomine membuat Kagami tak berkutik.

"Bagaimana? Kau menyumbatnya."

"Well, itu urusan mu." seringai Aomine menjadi awal hujaman miliknya yang kembali menguat.

"Agh-agh…ooogh~"

Kagami hanya bisa mendesah sambil sesekali terpekik. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Aomine erat sebelum akhirnya.

Spurt~

Cairan hangat berersatu dengan geraman Aomine sebelum akhirnya sumpalan pada milik Kagami dilepaskannya.

"Eeeegh~" Kagami bergerak gerak-tak nyaman tapi akhirnya dia memilih untuk diam sambil memeluk tubuh Aomine.

Kagami terisak dengan air mata yang melelah tanpa sadar.

Elusan dipunggung Kagami tak membuatnya berhenti terisak pelan.

"Kau baik Taiga?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Ok, maafkan aku. Aku sudah keterlaluan tadi," lanjutnya sebelum akhirnya membawa dagu Kagami agar wajahnya mendongak.

"Ugh" Kagami memalingkan wajah tak mau menatap Aomine, wajahnya memerah dengan mata yang sembab berlinangan air mata. Bibirnya bengkak dan nafasnya naik-turun agak memburu dengan senggukkan kecil.

"Kau sangat imut kalau ngambek."Tubuh Kagami dipeluk hingga kepala Aomine berada diceruk leher Kagami.

"Maaf, aku tau aku salah. Rasanya benar-benar berbeda saat bersama mu, aku jadi tak mau kau duluan terus meinggalkan ku," ujar Aomine tulus.

Kagami masih terisak walau sedikit lebih pelan. "Hei, dengar. Aku takkan mengulanginya lagi, ok! Aku janji." Dahi mereka disatukan Aomine. Kagami diam dengan bibir mengerucut sementara Aomine tersenyum saat melihat pipi Kagami yang memerah samar.

"Kau janji?" tutur Kagami memastikan sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

Kekanakan memang dan Aomine dengan sigap melahab jari telunjuk Kagami.

"Huwaku juwanji," balas Aomine dengan jemari Kagami masih dimulutnya. Pipi Kagami memerah sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Nah, kita memasuki acara puncak hadirin, kali ini kami akan melelang bintang utama kami. Permata Virgine Frost~" ucapan pembawa acara didepan sana membuat perhatian Aomine pada Kagami teralihkan.

"Pakai pakaian mu Taiga," desisnya dengan mata nyalang menghadap kepanggung.

Kagami menatap Aomine dengan wajah binggung namun tak membantah, toh tubuhnya terasa kedinginan juga.

.

.

Tangan Kagami ditarik oleh Aomine dengan tidak lembut, Kagami bahkan yakin jika nantinya akan berbekas kala dirumah. Kagami ingin bertanya tapi tak tau harus dari mana.

Kakinya terus dipacu untuk menyamakan langkah dengan Aomine. Beberapa tubuh bahkan merekalewati dengan paksa.

"Daiki?" panggil Kagami setelah mereka akhirnya sampai juga diluar dermaga.

"Masuk Taiga." Kagami menjerit kala tubuhnya didorong masuk kemobil berwarna hitam dengan paksa.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Kagami panik.

Kagami masih memperoses semua yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu jika kalian ingin tau.

"Entah, kita bisa kemana pun. Asal bukan disini sekarang," bakas Aomine sambil menginjak pedal gas. Kagami tak bertanya lagi.

Pemandangan lautan dari kaca mobil sedikit mengalihkan perhatian Kagami. Seingat Kagami, tadi Aomine mengajukan penawaran hingga akhirnya permata Virgine Frost tersebut dapat menjadi miliknya, namun seusai Aomine turun dari panggung setelah menyerahkan cek mata beriris merah Kagami melihat adanya banyak personel kepolisian yang tiba-tiba datang menerobos, kemudian dia diseret Aomine menjauh dari toko souvenir yang menjadi tempat pelelangan tersebut.

Dddrrrrttt

Kagami membuka ponselnya yang bergetar "Dari teman ku," ujar Kagami saat melihat Aomine meliriknya dengan tajam.

"Sungguh," tandasnya sambil tersenyum untuk kemudian melepas sit beltnya dan mencium pipi Aomine sekilas.

"Ya-ya, terserah," putus Aomine sembari kembali fokuspada jalanan didepannya.

.

.

* * *

Author : -pingsan-

Kagami : yare-yare~ padahal dia yang membuat fic ini kok malah dia yang pingsan –sweetdrop-

Aomine : sudah abaikan saja dia, pertama-tama kami mau mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih pada semua reviewer, follower dan favoer(?) serta semua yang sudah mau berkunjung di fic ini –burning-

Kagami : semangat sekali kau Aho?

Aomine : kan kita habis duet di extra game –little smile-

Kagami : -blusning-

Aomine : baik yang pertama ada banyak yang tanya arti 'Anata' itu apa benar? Kalau begitu tanya Kagami saja kan dia yang manggil –lirik Kagami-

Kagami : -blushing –pingsan –

Aomine : yare? Kok malah ikut author sih –sweetdrop- ya sudah akan aku jelaskan sebisa ku jadi 'Anata' itu artinya banyak salah satunya 'kamu' atau 'Anda' kalian bisa perhatikan kalau nonton anime secara cermat pasti banyak yang manggil anata untuk kata ganti 'kamu' walau tidak terlalu umum tapi beberapa juga nyebut 'Anata' itu sebagai sebutan 'Sayang'/'Sayangku' pada istri, suami atau anak kecil. Nah di chap sebelumnya kan Kagami jadi Geisha atau penghibur ingat penghibur loh ya! Bukan pelacur -_- nah karena Geisha itu uda ada sejak zaman dulu di Jepang jadi author ingin Kagami jadi sopan sopian begitu jadi Kagami manggilnya 'Anata-kun' yang sufix kalian pasti uda tau semua kan. Nah itulah artinya, lebih jelasnya kalian bisa cari di google soalnya aku gak pinter nerangin –garuk kepala-

Kagami : -bangun dari pingsan- nah bagi kalian yang merasa sudah review menggunakan akun silahkan cek PM kalian masing-masing, kami juga mengucapkan bayank-banyak terima kasih pada AoKagaKuroLover, suira seans , melani. , Kuro Zoka, stlvyesung, nana,dan Miss Chocoffee dan pada kalian semua yang sudah mau baca fic ini –little smile- ah dan buat suira seans mungkin kalau kamu baca ulang kamu bisa faham alurnya dan itu alur maju semua kalau ada flash back akan diberi tau authornya kalau gak kalian bisa cambukin authornya kok –ketawa sadis-

Aomine : -merinding Kagami- nah sekian dari kami! Semoga kalian tidak bosan! Sampai jumpa~

Kagami : bye-bye –lambaiin tangan-

* * *

.

.

TBC

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

MASK

.

.

.

 ** _Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 ** _Author – Maji D'tenshi_**

.

.

.

OOC, TYPO, BAD EYD and AU .-.

.

.

.

* * *

Aomine terbangun dengan kepala berat dan berdenyut, dengan malas iris sewarna dengan dalamnya lautan itu mulai terbuka. Menampilkan tajamnya sepasang mata berwarna dark blue dengan kilat malas yang ketara.

Setelah merasa agak stabil Aomine mulai mencoba bangun dari tidur tampannya. Tubuh bagian atasnya terasa dingin kala disapa oleh hawa dari air conditioner miliknya. Merasa ada yang tidak beres Aomine segera menyibak selimut berwarna orange miliknya, dan terlihatlah tubuh dim kekar yang tampak polos tanpa pertahanan apa pun.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya sebuah suara padanya.

Alis Aomine menyeryit kala mendengar suara yang agak tidak asing baginya, dengan segera ditolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara.

"Ta-taiga?" tanyanya tak percaya, sosok berambut merah gradasi hitam terlihat dipelupuk mata.

"Yo," sapa Kagami tenang sebelum mendekat kearah Aomine. Aomine dapat melihat nampan ditangan Kagami.

"Masih pusing? Kau terlalu banyak minum kemarin." Kagami mendekat sembari membawa nampannya, duduk tepat disamping Aomine sebelum memberi cangkir berisi teh yang mengepulkan uap.

"Itu teh jahe, aku memberinya madu sedikit," ujar Kagami sembari mengelus surai Aomine.

Pantas Aomine merasa hangat yang berbeda saat menyeduhnya.

Aomine melirik Kagami sekilas kala dia menurunkan cangkirnya. Kagami terlihat mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru tua yang menutupi 1/3 pahanya, kemeja itu memiliki lengan panjang yang digulung bagian lengannya sedang beberapa kancing teratasnya sengaja dibuka –mungkin hingga memperlihatkan bercak kemerahan yang tampak jelas dan merata.

"Bangga dengan perbuatan mu heh?" tanya Kagami.

"Tidak juga."

Hening hingga sekian detik hingga akhirnya Kagami bangkit untuk undur diri.

Grap

"Ada apa?' tanya Kagami binggung saat tangannya digenggam oleh Aomine.

"Moring kiss ku?" tanya Aomine jenaka.

Kagami tertawa sebelum mendekatkan diri pada Aomine dan menciumnya di dahi.

"Sarapan dimeja makan, tapi mandi dulu ya," ucapnya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Aomine.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Aomine merasa begitu hangat yang berbeda, berbeda dengan hangat yang biasa dia rasakan saat bersama ibunya, berbeda juga dengan hangat yang menjalar saat dia bersama wanita-wanitanya. Hangat yang menjalar pada diri Aomine sekarang terasa hangat yang membuatnya meledak-ledak namun juga membuatnya dapat tersimpu bak bocah SMA yang masih labil.

"Tsk, sialan," maki Aomine dengan telapak tangan yang menutupi wajah dimnya.

.

.

Aomine berjalan dengan santai kearah dapur apartemennya. Handuk kecil tergantung rapi dilehernya, Aomine masih bertelanjang dada jika kalian penasaran. Hanya handuk kecil berwarna hijau lemon menutupi bagian pinggang kebawah miliknya.

Aroma masakkan yang digoreng segera menyapa indra penciuman Aomine. Siluit pria tinggi dengan rambut ombre terlihat dimata, asik memasak tanpa tau sang pemilik sudah duduk didepannya.

Model dapur apartement Aomine adalah mini bar, jadi Aomine bisa dengan leluasa duduk dimeja kecil namun panjang yang berhadapan langsung dengan punggung tegap Kagami.

"AH-" pekik Kagami kaget waktu dia membalikkan badan, untung saja ebi fry dipiring yang dibawanya tidak tumpah.

Kagami menunjukkan wajah jengkel yang kontan membuat si remang tertawa. "Maaf-maaf aku mengagetkan mu ya," ujar Aomine sembari menuangkan air putih digelas kaca miliknya.

Kagami memutar mata bosan sebelum mendengus, masih dengan wajah jengkel.

"Aku hanya berfikir jika pilihan ku saat mabuk tidak buruk, terlalu bagus malah."

"Hem~ mungkin cara mu membawah saja yang terlalu bringas," balas Kagami sembari menunjukkan pergelangan tangan kiri dan pundak kanannya yang memar.

"Pfft- maaf," Aomine agak terkikik, tak menyangka jika Kagami akan memelototinya sepenuh hati.

"Oh, kau liar sekali, aku bahkan berfikir jika aku takkan bisa hidup besok," balas Kagami dengan dramatis sembari kembali pada masakannya.

"Tentu saja, kau takkan bisa hidup tanpa ku besok kan maksudnya~" goda Aomine.

"Huh? Jadi begitu cara mu mengombali setiap wanita? Pantas saja kau jadi rebutan saat dikapal pesiar."

Alis Aomine tertekuk tajam, keningnya berkerut penuh sebelum bibirnya berucap, "Apa maksud mu dengan kapal pesiar?"

Kagami tampak tengang sesaat sebelum berujar penuh keraguan, "Ti-tidak…aku hanya mengarang i-itu…"

Aomine berdiri dan berjalan mendekat sebelum langsung memegang pundak Kagami lalu memutarnya agar menghadap kearahnya. "Ku tanya sekali lagi, apa maksud mu dengan kapal pesiar?" tanya Aomine dengan nada rendah penuh tekannan.

"Ti…tidak…" ujar Kagami dengan kepala menunduk.

Bibir peach Kagami digigiti dengan bringas oleh pemiliknya, mencoba mencairkan debaran jantungnya yang seolah berlomba untuk berdetak dengan kecepatan penuh.

Tangan Aomine terulur untuk menangkap dagu Kagami, membawa wajah itu agar menatapnya.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi, apa yang kau maksud dengan kapal pesiar?" tanya Aomine setengah menggeram.

"Uh…anu…i-itu…" suara Kagami tak jelas karena gugup, matanya yang berwarna dark red menjelajah nakal kemana pun, asal tidak bertatapan dengan iris safir gelap didepannya.

"Kau ada disana kan?" tanya Aomine, Kagami tak menjawab. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri yang tengah kacau.

"Kau ada disana kan!" bentak Aomine yang membuat Kagami mengkeru t agak takut.

"U-uhum…" surai merah itu mengangguk cepat.

"Mengapa kau tidak menyapa ku?" tanya Aomine setelah dia melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Kagami.

"A-aku…aku tidak mau menganggu mu," jawab Kagami sembari menunduk.

"Kau tidak menganggu ku bodoh," sahut Aomine sembari membawa tubuh Kagami dalam pelukannya.

Kagami balas memeluk Aomine sembari menyeringai.

.

.

Kagami dan Aomine tengah makan dengan tenang dimeja makan, berbagai hidangan dari udang dan nuget tersaji diatas meja. Tidak terlalu sehat memang, namun hanya itu yang Kagami dapat dari lemari es Aomine.

"Aku baru tau kau bisa masak," ujar Kagami ditengah sesi makan.

"Uh aku? Tidak, aku tidak bisa masak, Satsuki yang biasanya datang kemari untuk masak. Tapi dia itu masakannya ancur banget, jadi aku beli makanan beku aja biar dia tinggal goreng, kalo aku biasanya masak ramen instan atau beli sih," jawab Aomine polos.

'Sa-sat suki…' Kagami panas dalam hati walau diluar wajahnya masih bercahaya bak malaikat.

Ring….ring…

Mendengar dering telfon Aomine segera bangkit sebelum berjalan keruang depan untuk mengangkat telfon rumahnya yang berdering.

Iris Kagami mengikut dengan curiga.

Dengan perlahan Kagami bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah telfon rumah yang tertanam didinding dapur apartement Aomine.

Tangan Kagami terulur untuk mengangkatnya, dengan pemikiran jika satu rumah/apartement biasanya memiliki satu nomor telfon walau memiliki lebih dari satu telfon rumah.

Dan Kagami dapat mendengarnya, percakapan dua orang. antara Aomine dan seorang wanita yang Kagami ketahui bernama 'Satsuki' setelah Aomine memaggilnya.

Kagami masih terdiam ditempatnya, hatinya terasa teriris dan matanya memanas.

"Taiga," panggil Aomine pada Kagami yang masih menempelkan ganggang telfon pada telinganya.

"Uh? Ya?" Kagami menatap Aomine dengan wajah polos seolah dia tak pernah merasa **tersakiti** sesaat lalu.

"Kau menyadap ku?" tanya Aomine penasaran.

Kagami tak menjawab dia lebih memilih untuk mengembalikan ganggang telfon itu pada tempatnya.

"Ayo, lanjutkan makan mu, sebelum dia datang," ujar Kagami sembari menarik tangan Aomine kearah meja makan.

Aomine menyeringai, nampaknya dia tau jika macan kecilnya tengah terbakar api cemburu dari neraka.

.

.

Ditengah acara makan mereka bunyi bel apartemen Aomine berbunyi.

"Biar aku yang buka," ujar Aomine sembari tersenyum, sementara Kagami diam menunduk.

Mendengar derap langkah Aomine yang menjauh Kagami pun melebarkan seringainya.

Dengan wajah menyeramkan Kagami bangkit dari duduknya sebelum mencari racun tikus dilaci dapur paling bawah.

"Takkan ada yang akan pisahkan kita lagi," gumam Kagami sembari membuat teh untuk tamunya.

.

Dua orang yang tengah bercengkrama itu tiba-tiba terdiam ketika Kagami masuk keruang tamu sembari membawa nampan.

"Ka-kagamin…"ucap sang tamu dengan wajah tak percaya begitu juga Kagami, saat tau siapa tamunya.

"Mo-mo-moi-san?" Kagami menatap wanita cantik berdada G-cup yang agak jauh didepannya dengan wajah aneh antara terluka, marah, sedih, binggung dan lain-lain.

Aomine tersenyum kearahnya dan Kagami memilih untuk menunduk sembari mendekat dengan membawa nampannya. Kagami takkan perduli siapapun yang menjadi lawannya Kagami takkan mundur.

"Heh~ jadi kalian ada main ya~" goda Momoi pada keduanya.

"Oh, sudah lah, Satsuki!" pipi Aomine tampak memerah samar sementara Momoi malah tertawa kala mendengarnya.

"Ah kalian sudah saling kenal ya?" tanya Aomine tepat saat Kagami hampir memberi cangkir teh pada Momoi.

"Begitulah, hehe~ aku kan sering ke Taiger Pumpkin, jadi ya~ begitu~" jawab Momoi malu-malu.

"Hey, jangan ngambek. Kami hanya teman semasa kecil," ujar Aomine sembari merengkuh Kagami dalam pelukannya.

"Betul-betul, aku juga gak mau sama Dai-chan kok gak selevel," ujar Momoi dengan nada jenaka. "Lagi pula~ target ku tuh kalau bukan Tetsu-kun ya Mayuzumi-san," lanjut Momoi dengan mata memercikkan bara api pada Aomine.

"Hei, sudah kukatakan berulang kali kalau aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan apapun!" balas Aomine dengan nada tinggi, dan keduanya pun berakhir dengan pertengkaran.

"Jadi? Kalian benar-benar tidak punya hubungan apapun selain teman semasa kecil?" tanya Kagami pada keduanya dengan suara cukup pelan.

"Uh, i-iya," jawab Momoi sementara Aomine hanya mengangguk sebegai balasan.

"Ah, begitu ya, sukurlah." Kagami tersenyum pada keduanya, membuat Momoi dan Aomine turut tersenyum juga.

"Ah, aku ada hadiah untuk Dai-chan, nanti dimakan ya~" ujar Momoi sembari memberi sebuah kotak berisi makanan, yang langsung membuat wajah Aomine berubah haluan menjadi putih.

"Tsk, sudah ku katakan berulang kali aku lebih suka kau masakkan makanan beku saja, masakan mu itu racun Satsuki, racun!" Kagami tersenyum sembari menyimpan kotak makan itu didekatnya.

"Aku sudah berevolusi Dai-chan! Jangan jahat begitu dong! Coba dulu baru bicara!" balas Momoi dengan mengibaskan poninya.

"Yang ada aku masuk rumah sakit!" sahut Aomine.

Kagami tertawa cukuo keras hingga membuat keduanya sadar dan ikut tersenyum.

"Ah, aku harus pergi, aku ada wawancara dengan politikus dari Snegal," ujar Momoi dengan tangan terulur untuk mengambil cangkir tehnya.

Grap

"Uh?" Momoi memandang Kagami dengan wajah binggung.

"Ada apa?" kali ini Aomine yang bersua.

"Itu…aku…aku rasa aku salah mengambil gula dari wadahnya, Momoi-san minum punya Aomine saja ya," ujar Kagami sebelum menukar cangkir Momoi dengan milik Aomine.

Momoi binggung namun dengan cepat dia melupakannya. Ya, Momoi juga sering kok salah ambil gula dan yang dia ambil malah garam, apa lagi jika keduanya ditaruh dalam wadah yang mirip dan keduanya memiliki tekstur yang sama-sama lembut. Gula tepung misalnya, sangat lembut kan.

Berbeda dengan Aomine yang menatap Kagami penuh curiga, keningnya berkerut dan alisnya hampir menyatu begitu juga dengan mulutnya yang bergerak-gerak, seolah tengah menilai prilaku Kagami.

"Aku pergi dulu, bye-bye~" salam Momoi pada keduanya.

"Bye~" jawab Kagamid dengan ceria.

"Kagami"

"Uh? Iya Aomine?"

"Aomine?" ulang Aomine dengan wajah penuh kerutan.

"Ku kira kita sudah sepakat untuk saling memanggil dengan nama kecil," terang Aomine dongkol.

"Eh?" wajah Kagami tiba-tiba memerah sebelum dia bergumam, "Bodoh" pada Aomine.

Aomine tertawa dan memeluk tubuh Kagami dengan erat, mengelus surainya dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Aomine dapat mencium bau mint dari sampo miliknya yang tercium begitu lembut bersama dengan aroma asli Kagami.

"Jadi? Apa yang tadi kau beri pada Momoi itu benar-benar teh garam?" Kagami tak menyahut dia hanya menggesekkan hidungnya pada dada Aomine yang masih polos dan hanya bersenjatakan handuk hijau lemon untuk menutupi pinggangnya.

"Kau benar- benar pencemburu yang lucu, Taiga," ujar Aomine sembari menciumi surai Kagami.

Kagami menatap cangkir Momoi yang asli, mungkin Momoi sedang beruntung karena dia hanya teman semasa kecil Aomine, coba saja mereka benar-benar ada hubungan lain Kagami sudah pasti akan membunuhnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Kagami menyeringai, dia sudah lelah melepaskan dan tersakiti, sekarang adalah saatnya untuk bergerak, merebut, dan bertahan.

.

.

"Kau mau masuk?" tawar Kagami pada Aomine.

"Masuk?" ulang Aomine dengan wajah tak yakin.

"Tatsuya tidak dirumah," balas Kagami dengan nada jenaka membuat Aomine mendesis singkat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Mereka keluar dari mobil beriringan dengan jemari saling bertut.

Aomine melirik Kagami diam-diam, mencoba menggali memori dirinya yang terdalam.

Sejak mereka pertama bertemu Aomine memang merasa seolah sudah mengenal dekat siapa Kagami Taiga, instingnya pun secara tak sadar selalu membawanya pada pria disampingnya ini.

Aomine tak mengerti mengapa bisa begini, Aomine bukan homofobic yang begitu anti homo tapi bukan berarti Aomine adalah seorang homo. Aomine bukan gay, dan tak ada sedikitpun dia memiliki perasaan khusus pada pria. Aomine bahkan berulang kali menolak banyak pria kala di Amerika.

Aomine tak punya riwayat bercinta dengan pria, tapi dengan Kagami dia merasa seolah-oleh sudah ditakdirkan seperti itu, mengalir begitu lembut dan memabukkan. Aomine hampir gila waktu memaksa otaknya untuk berfikir keras dan membantah ketertarikannya pada Kagami.

Demi dewa! Aomine masih yakin jika dia bukan bi buktinya Aomine memelototi Sakurai sampai matanya panas pun tak mendapat apapun yang mampu membuatnya berdiri dan merasa hangat yang mampu membuat otaknya terasa beku seperti saat bersama Kagami.

"Aomine," panggil Kagami sembari menepuk pipi pria dim disampingnya.

"Eh, iya, ada apa?" tanya Aomine kikuk.

Kagami menggeleng sebelum membuka pintu apartementnya.

"Taigeeeerrrrr~" panggil manja seorang wanita sembari melompat dan memeluk tubuh tegap Kagami hingga hampir limbung.

"Ya, ampun Alex slowly, hey!" kata Kagami dengan sedikit membentak saat lehernya terasa dicekik dengan pelukan maut Alex.

Cuu~

Kagami tak menolak sewaktu bibir peachnya dicium oleh bibir Alex, berbeda dengan ekspresi Aomine yang nampak kaget.

Alex yang sadar ada makhluk lain yang datang bersama Kagami segera melepaskan diri.

"Ka-kau…" tunjuk Alex pada pria didepannya.

"Oh, kalian saling kenal?" tanya Kagami diiringi dengan senyuman.

Aomine tak menjawab, memilih untuk memalingkan wajah, sementara Alex memilih untuk mengambil jaketnya dan pergi dari apartement setelah mencium pipi Kagami.

"Uh, ada apa sih dengannya?" tanya Kagami tak mengerti, jika biasanya Alex akan langsung nyosor pada siappun yang orang Jepang yang dibawa Kagami ke apartementnya maka sekarang dia seolah menghindar.

Kagami menatap Aomine penuh selidik, membuat yang ditatap menjadi gusar sendiri.

"Mau duduk?" akhinya hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Kagami.

Aomine mengangguk sebelum melepas jaketnya, memperlihatkan kaus ketat berwarna putih yang melekat sempurna dibadannya.

Kagami pamit entah kemana, membuat mata Aomine nakal melihat kesana kemari penuh selidik.

Tak ada yang spesial dari apartement itu.

Hanya apartement yang lebih sederhana jika dibandingkan dengan apartemnt milik Aomine.

Aomine bahkan tak melihat adanya banyak foto maupun majalah porno, hanya ada majalah basket dan otomotif serta beberapa majalah kecantikkan dibawah meja.

Aomine menyandarkan diri pada sofa disana.

Merasai aroma apel hijau yang mengudara dengan bebas diruangan itu. Yang entah mengapa seolah Aomine rindukan.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Aomine bertandang kerumah seorang pria yang memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya –dalam tanda kutip tentunya, tapi rasanya Aomine seolah sudah berulang-ulang kali kemari.

Aomine memijat plipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Kau baik?" tanya sebuah suara disampingnya.

"Ya," sahut Aomine pelan.

Aomine dapat merasakan adanya tangan lain yang memijat kepalanya, mengusir pening yang sering tiba-tiba datang menyerangnya.

Ya, itu sering terjadi, dan Aomine sudah memeriksakannya namun seperti yang kau lihat obat-obatan yang dikonsumsinya tak dapat meredakan itu semua.

"Lebih baik?" Aomine menjawab dengan gumaman nikamat. Pemilik tangan itu terkikik terutama saat tangan Aomine menyentuh tangannya dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Aku dulu pernah dirawat dirumah sakit saat aku kelas 1 SMA, aku sendiri sampai sekarang tak tau mengapa aku bisa dirawat disana. Aku pernah bertanya pada Ibu ku, dan beliau hanya menjawab jika aku terjatuh, sejak saat itulah aku jadi sering merasa pusing tiba-tiba dan itu semakin parah setelah aku pindah ke Amerika," tutur Aomine.

Kagami tak menyahut, dia hanya diam sembari terus memijat kepala Aomine, bahkan sekarang dia berdiri dibelakanng Aomine dengan tangan yang turun kepundak berotot milik pria itu, memijatnya pelan.

"Setelah aku sembuh orang tua ku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Amerika, mereka bilang aku bisa mendapat pengobatan yang lebih intensif, tapi itu tak membuahkan hasil apapun."

"Ketakutan ada untuk dilawan, ku rasa orang tua mu terlalu takut anak tunggalnya diambil dari tangannya."

"Uh? Kau bicara apa sih? Aneh," ujar Aomine sembari terkekeh menanggapi perkataan ngawur Kagami.

"Yang tadi itu Alex." Hening, Aomine tiba-tiba merasakan fitasat tidak enak.

"Kalian pernah bertemu di kapal pesiar waktu itu."

"Aaaaahhhhh.." teriak Aomine saat pundaknya pijat dengan kekuatan penuh oleh Kagami. "Pa-patah hoi! Kagami, hentikan! Patah ini nanti pundak kuuuu!" Aomine meringis sembari mencoba melepaskan jepitan tangan Kagami yang sungguh terlalu dipundaknya.

"Patah? Patah huh?" tanya Kagami dengan wajah seram.

Dan akhirnya Aomine dilepaskan dari siksaan Kagami setelah dia puas membuat Aomine hampir pingsan karena pijatan mautnya.

Mungkin ini adalah pelajaran bagi Aomine agar dia berhenti main perempuan, dan mulai fokus pada pria didepannya.

.

Bau harum makanan menguar dari dapur membuat Aomine bangkit dari acara nonton tvnya, dengan mengendap-endap Aomine mencoba mengagetkan Kagami.

Shut

Kagami berbalik disaat yang sangat pas hingga Aomine hampir saja akan terjungkal kebelakang.

Kagami kaget dan itu terlihat dari sepasang mata berwarna crimson yang melebar menatap iris dark blue didepannya.

"Hei," sapa Aomine kikuk, dengan tangan kiri menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Bodoh," cerca Kagami sebelum mendorong tubuh tegap itu mundur.

"Kau sudah terlalu tua untuk bercanda," lanjutnya sembari mengambil beberapa bumbu dapur.

"Kau tidak punya sesuatu? Aku lapar~" rengek Aomine manja sembari memeluk Kagami mengabaikan perkataan Kagami sebelumnya. Badan Aomine menempel pada Kagami dan mengikuti kemana pun Kagami melangkah.

"Jika kau tidak malas mungkin kau bisa dapat kudapan di lemari es," sahut Kagami yang asik dengan kesibukannya.

Aomine menatap berbinar apa yang dimasak Kagami. Aomine tak tau itu apa tapi Aomine dapat melihat adanya udang, saus teriyaki, dan keju. Dan yang terpenting udang dengan jumlah yang banyak.

"Kau punya banyak udang, aku mau semuanya," ucap Aomine egois. Aomine bahkan tak sadar dia mengatakan itu.

"Ya, ya, sekarang jadilah anak baik dan tunggu di meja makan," ujar Kagami sembari menoleh kearah Aomine dan mencium pipinya singkat.

Aomine menggerutu walau dia merasa hagat juga yang menelusup didadanya.

Aomine bahkan lupa sejak kapan dia jadi begitu manja dan penurut pada orang lain? Bahkan dengan Ibunya sendiri Aomine tak mau bersikap begitu, Aomine maunya dinilai secara dewasa. Bukannya menarik perhatian dengan cara konyol begitu.

Aomine terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tak sadar jika didepannya sudah terhidang beberapa mochi dan jus jeruk.

.

.

Hubungan mereka berubah semenjak beberapa bulan lalu. Memang tak ada ujaran kata 'Aku cinta kamu' dan sejenisnya namun Aomine merasa benar-benar memiliki ikatan dengan Kagami.

Aomine yang masih sangat yakin 1000% jika dia straight pun memilih untuk mengabaikan wanita-wanita cantik berdada G-cup yang melambaikan tangan padanya sedari tadi.

Tujuannya hanya satu, Kagami Taiga.

Sosok berambut gradasi terlihat tengah tersenyum sembari melayani tamunya dengan baik. Aroma alkohol terkuar dari segala sisi, bercampur dengan asap rokok dan desingan musik yang membahana.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya Kagami dengan senyum tulus terukir dibibirnya pada Aomine.

"Kau punya Armageddon?" tanya Aomine sembari menjilat bibirnya.

Kagami dan hampir seluruh orang yang mendengar Aomine tampak kaget.

"Ka-kau yakin?" tanya Kagami ragu-ragu pada tamunya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak punya? Atau…kau takut aku akan membawa mu pulang lagi saat mabuk?" goda Aomine.

Kagami menyeringai sebelum berujar, "Itu pun jika kau masih bisa sadar dan mengemudi dengan bijak."

Kagami berjalan kearah raknya sebelum mengambil pesanan Aomine. Dentingan es yang bercampur dengan bir pesanan Aomine terdengar sebelum Kagami menyerahkannya pada si pemilik.

"Tak berniat menemani ku?" tanya Aomine dengan tangan menimang-nimang gelasnya.

"Jangan remehkan aku," balas Kagami sembari menegak bir Armageddon langsung dari botolnya.

Iris Aomine membola, tak menyangka jika pemilik Taiger Pumpkin akan melakukan aksi nekat seperti itu.

"Menarik," ucap Aomine sembari meminum bir digelasnya perlahan.

"Fuwaaah~" pipinya memerah samar sementara bibirnya berkilat karena bir yang tadi diminum. Kepalanya berat dan berputar, dunianya seolah berguncang dari mata Kagami. Terang saja Armageddon adalah minuman beralkohol engan kadar yang fantastis, dan kabar baiknya Kagami Cuma menghabiskan ¼ isinya.

Cegukkan kecil terdengar dengan merdu dari bibirnya yang terbuka. Punggung tangan Kagami mencoba menyeka lelehan bir disekitar bibirnya, dan Aomine melihat itu dengan seksama. Sangat menawan dan menggoda.

Dari cahaya lampu yang yang remang di mini bar itu Aomine dapat melihat rembesan bir yang membasahi kemeja putih Kagami karena tak tertampung saat bibirnya minum tadi.

Aomine menarik Kagami yang tak begitu jauh darinya, menarik surai merah itu mendekat sebelum mengecupnya dibibir. Bau malt, hop, dan ragi dari bir yang Kagami minum dapat Aomine cium dengan kuat dari Kagami, bercampur dengan aroma tubuh Kagami.

Kecupan itu turun ke leher Kagami sebelum kembali naik ke telinganya. Aomine sengaja mengigit telinga Kagami sembari meniupinya sebentar sebelum kembali ke leher jenjang Kagami. Diberinya leher mulus itu gigitan kecil dalam jumlah banyak yang mampu membuat Kagami menggeram dengan wajah memerah dan mulut terbuka.

Aomine menjauhkan wajahnya, Aomine dapat melihat banyak pengunjung yang menatap kegiatan mereka dengan tertarik. Mungkin mereka ingin melihat public sex, mengingat jika itu mereupakan salah satu hiburan yang cukup populer di klub malam.

Kagami terlihat kacau dengan mata setengah terbuka.

Aomine tersenyum sebelum mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan berlalu pergi.

Aomine mengeluarkan rokok dari celananya dan menyalakannya dengan pematik –sambil berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

Aomine masilah seorang polisi, dia takkan mau melakukan hal sehina itu dengan memanfaatkan Kagami yang mabuk.

Kecuali jika Kagami memaksa…

Tentunya.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Cie yang berharap ada adegan nganu~

Cie cie cie~ *ditabok*

Ehem halo ada yang menunggu fic gak jelas ini :"

Kalo ada ya sukur deh :v

Btw saya minta maaf gak bisa balas via PM

Saya agak siboek soalnyoea~ *dibanting*

Ya uda aku balas disini aja yak :v

Tapi pertama" aku mau mengucapkan banyak-banyak makasih buat kamu, kamu, kamu, dan kamu semuaaaaa~ yang uda mau baca, sekedar mampir, review, fav dan follow fic najesh ini :' terharu hiks diri ini … *pelukin satu-satu* #dibuang

Sengaja dipost malam senin biar besok kalian semangat '-')9

Walo aku sendiri bukan orang prestisius untuk nyambut hari senin dan tetek bengek lainnya yang bikin epilepsi, bengek, dan serangan migren mendadak she~ *lha*

Ya pokoknya untuk kalian yang mungkin baru bergabung dengan saya di fic ini mohon nikmati aja suguhan yang ada :v tennag aja kedapannya akan ada banyak apa-apanya #semoga

Merasa gak puas karena adegan esek"nya gak ada dichap ini? silahkan baca chap sebelumnya :v

Kalo aku kuat mungkin chap depan adalah adegan nganu Kagami… sekali lagi itu kalo saya kuat dan gak kehabisan darah duluan waktu bayangin 0w0)~

Aih lama" ini A/N nganu amat yak -_- )

Itulah mengapa aku gak suka buat A/N aku kalo ngomong tuh suka geje, labil nan alay~ yang mungkin buat kalian semua merasa iritasi *lempar inst0*

Ya uda cuz kita mulai reviewnya -.-)/

* * *

AoKagaKuroLover: saya juga puas kok sama lemonnya dichap kemaren mengingat saya hampir ada meledak dirumah waktu buat, akan buat lagi ko tenag aja :v tunggu aja yaaaa~

melani.s : ya setidaknya mereka sudah berjuang untuk tidak melakukannya di toilet /njass

tapi dichap ini dan chap selanjutnya akan saya buat segreget mungkin :v digenteng tetangga misalnya *dilempari sepatu* tunggu aja

Kuro Zoka: karena mereka adalah pair yang greget jadi tempatnya juga harus greget, alasan aku gak milih di toilet itu karena aku kemaren coba buat dan kok kelihatannya aku malah kayak mpok Hanako seb hantu yg lagi ngintip sambil nulis mereka nganu… anjay malah curhat :v maap sis :v

Btw kalo didepan situ…aku juga ikutan yak *puppy eyes* #digiles

Kagami disini **dewa** sa begitu :v

Ngomong" soal dewa aku merasa teringat sinema dari India…

Diputerrr~ #dibantingmasa

NiraR: makasih dukungan moralnya , ini uda post '-')9 jangan bosen mampir yakkkk .

Saia : Aomine emng gak pernah lembut kok :v tapi uda sebuah keajaiban dia mempersiapkan Kagami dulu #nangisbahagia … makasih sudah terseponah :' maafkan diri ini kalo melihat adanya dosa-dosa saya yang tidak dapat dititupi dengan nodr0p *eh?* … iya makasih , jangan bosen mampir kesini yaaaaa :v)/

Miss Chocoffee : aku juga gak tau ini apa 0.0)/ *lha* … iya main begitu gak ajak-ajak aku :' harusnya KagaMaji begitu #dihajarmasa

Ini uda post :v

* * *

ya mohon abaikan balasan geje saya :" diri ini masih malaikat versi manusia belum malaikat versi Yang Kuasa :'

sekian dari saya…. kalo berminat mungkin kalian bisa baca fic saya yang 'S for Story' chap 1nya AoKaga lohhhh~ #promo *abaikan jika gak penting tapi **jangan** **blockir saya!** *

bye-bye~


	5. Chapter 5

**MASK**

.

.

.

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Author – Maji D'tenshi**_

.

.

.

OOC, TYPO, BAD EYD and AU .-.

.

.

.

* * *

Aomine meniupkan asap rokoknya dengan perlahan. Membiarkan dirinya meresapi rasa tembakau yang membakar tenggorokannya. Membiarkan dirinya rilex dengan zat penuh nikotin yang siap merenggut nyawanya kapan saja. Sebut saja begitu…

Aomine masih asik menatapi langit malam yang kini telah dihiasi oleh jutaan bintang. Iris dark zaffre miliknya seolah dimanjakan oleh gemerlap bintang malam yang berhamburan diatas langit sana. Surai navy gelap miliknya dimainkan oleh angin dengan perlahan, begitu lembut hingga Aomine berfikir jika tangan Kagami—lah yang tenggah mengelusnya.

Ah~ Kagami…

Aomine sampai lupa apa tujuannya disini sekarang.

Ia seperti gelandangan karena masih berkeliaran dijam 23 lewat 47 menit, hampir tengah malam.

Ia berdiri didepan pintu apartement milik Kagami sambil menyandarkan diri pada pagar pembatas dibalkon depan apartement Kagami dengan mata menatapi pemandangan langit malam, Aomine sendiri bahkan sampai bingung ada apa dengan otaknya.

Apa benar dia setidak waras itu? Sampai dia berfikir jika tempat tinggal Kagami ini seolah rumahnya utamanya!

Kadang Aomine berfikir apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Kagami pada hidupnya, dia datang dengan perlahan namun dengan cepat membuat poros hidupnya beralih. Dengan segera membuat hidup Aomine serasa begitu tergantung dengannya, seolah Aomine tak bisa hidup dan bernafas tanpa Kagami.

"Sialan," maki Aomine pada udara kosong didepannya dengan tangan kiri menutupi setengah wajahnya.

Suara langkah serentak membuat Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tangga yang berjarak tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya beridiri.

Iris Aomine melebar kala melihat sosok yang dikenalnya.

"Ta-taiga…"panggilnya tak percaya.

"Ah, kau Aomine Daiki yang di tivi kan?" tanya sesosok pria berkacamata yang tampak habis marah-marah dan kini penuh keringat.

"Uh, iya mungkin," jawab Aomine tak yakin.

Aomine segera mematikan rokoknya asal untuk kemudian segera mendekat kearah rombongan pengangkut Kagami dan mengambil alih tubuh Kagami dari papahan mereka.

Aomine bahkan dapat mendengar seorang pria bermulut mirip kucing yang mengeluhkan bagimana pundaknya terasa kram dan mati rasa.

Aomine tersenyum sambil memandang wajah Kagami yang tenggah tertidur pulas.

Coba lihat, bertapa polosnya wajah pria bersurai gradasi itu.

"Bisa kau urus bocah itu?" Aomine menaikkan alisnya sambil menatap balik pria berkacamata tersebut.

"Ah, kita belum kenalan benar," ujarnya dengan nada tak enak "Aku Hyuuga Junpei, tangan kiri Kagami. Aku yang bertanggung jawab di night club milik Kagami, yang ini Mitobe Rinnosuke dan Kogane Shinji sebagai penanggung jawab keamananan, lalu ini Furihata Kouki bartender juga, tapi masih magang."

Alis Aomine terangkat makin tinggi, membuat yang paling muda diantara mereka segera mengkerut dan menyembunyikan diri dibalik tubuh sang kapten.

"E-err~…" pemilik marga Hyuuga itu gugup tak jelas.

Aomine menghembuskan nafas malas sebelum berujar, "Mau bagaimana lagi, ini juga salah ku karena menantangnya. Kalian punya kunci apartement Taiga?"

Furihata mengangguk sebelum berjalan cepat kearah pintu dan melesakkan kunci apartement dengan cepat, Aomine bahkan yakin jika pemuda itu mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk sekedar memutar kunci tersebut dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana dengan kakaknya Taiga?"

"Himuro-san dan Garcia-san sedang ada urusan diluar negeri," jawab Hyuuga.

Aomine mengangguk sebelum memapah tubuh Kagami untuk masuk kedalam apartement.

Aomine bahkan masih sempat berbuat jahil dengan memberi tatapan super dingin pada Furihata, hingga membuat pemuda beriris mungil tersebut langsung berwajah pucat dan lari kearah para senpainya berada.

"Kalian boleh pergi," ujar Aomine dingin (masih iseng) sebelum menutup pintu apartmenet Kagami dan membawa kuncinya masuk.

.

.

"Aku…aku gak mau ngantar lagi senpai," ujar Furihata dengan tubuh dipeluk Kogane.

"Aku juga gak mau lagi," balas Hyuuga dengan wajah pucat, sementara Mitobe mengangguk pelan sambil mengelus punggung Furihata menenangkan.

.

.

Aomine dengan cekatan segera membawa tubuh bongsor Kagami kekamarnya.

Aomine sendiri pun tak tau, mengapa dia bisa tau dimana letak kamar milik Kagami berada. Seingatnya dia baru berkunjung sekali, itu pun dia tak kemana-mana selain di ruang santai dan dapur, serta toilet—mungkin.

"Well, kau harus ganti baju Taiger~" Aomine menyeringai agak seram pada tubuh Kagami yang tampak tak memiliki pertahanan apapun.

Aomine merangkak tepat keatas tubuh Kagami, dipandanginya wajah polos milik pemuda berdarah campuran itu dalam diam hingga…

Plak

Blug

Aomine berkedip tak percaya jika dia baru saja ditampar Kagami dan dijatuhkan hingga sekarang dia tenggah terlentang dengan tubuh dijadikan guling dadakan oleh Kagami.

"Ta-taiga?" panggil Aomine pelan pada si surai gradasi yang tampaknya sangat nyaman memeluk tubuh sempurnanya.

Tak mendengar sahutan apapun Aomine memilih menolehkan kepalanya agar berhadapan dengan kepala merah yang di…

…

…

…cintainya.

Boleh author bilang begitu?

Aomine tersenyum diam-diam sebelum tangannya terangkat dan jemarinya bergerak untuk mengelus pipi kanan milik Kagami. Tak ada gerakan berarti yang menandakan jika makhluk didepan Aomine tak nyaman.

Yang dapat didengar oleh indra Aomine hanya bunyi detak jantungnya yang entah mengapa bisa berpacu cukup cepat, suara dengkuran halus Kagami yang menurut Aomine lucu, dan suara aneh yang terus-menerus membisikkan pada Aomine untuk sekedar mencincipi bibir Kagami.

Ditenggah pergolakan batinnya, Aomine dibangunkan oleh dering ponsel.

Aomine yang kaget segera bangkit dari tidur-tidurannya sebelum merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Kosong?" tanyanya bingung.

Lantunan lagu yang tak begitu keras kembali terdengar, membuat Aomine refleks menoleh pada sosok bernama Kagami Taiga.

Dalam keremangan kamar (karena Aomine tidak menyalakan lampu) dia pun segera merabai tubuh Kagami untuk mencari sumber bunyi tersebut.

"Dapat," gumamnya.

Saat tangannya hampir akan keluar dari kantung celana Kagami, tanpa Aomine duga Kagami berbalik hingga membuat Aomine harus merelakan dirinya terjatuh diatas tubuh Kagami dengan posisi tak ada nikmat-nikmatnya.

Aomine dengan segera menarik tangannya sebelum dia kembali diseret Kagami.

"Aku baru tau kau banyak tingkahnya," ujar Aomine dengan dengusan lelah.

 _Stop Stop Breaking My Heart_

 _I Love You_

 _Stop Stop Breaking My Heart_

 _I Need You_

 _Stop Stop Breaking My Heart_

 _I Love You_

Dengan sekali tekanan Aomine segera mengangkat telfon dari ponsel milik Kagami yang hanya berupa ponsel flip biasa, sejujurnya Aomine agak kaget juga (walau sudah dua kali melihat ponsel Kagami) mengapa dizaman semoderen ini Kagami masih pakai ponsel beginian, mungkin karena tahan banting dan kuat disegala cuaca?

"Taiga~ kau lama sekali sih mengangkat telfon ku! Aku sudah hampir mati lumutan karna menunggu mu disini loh~" ujar suara disebrang sana dengan nada ceria "Kau dimana hah?" lanjut suara itu dengan nada cukup mengerikan—walau tidak mempan untuk Aomine.

Kening Aomine berkerut kala mendengar suara yang masih tanda tanya milik siapa disebrang sana. Tiba-tiba terbersit dipikirannya bagaimana jika dia mencoba untuk sedikit bersandiwara, Aomine kan penasaran dengan dunia milik Kagami.

"Ehem…maaf aku ketiduran, memang ada apa? Maaf aku lupa," ujar Aomine dengan suara dibuat semirip mungkin dengan Kagami, walau nyatanya gagal. Mengingat jika suara Kagami itu keras tapi cukup empuk berbeda dengannya yang keras dan berhawa mengintimidasi.

Diujung sana tak ada sahutan apapaun membuat Aomine berfikir jika mungkin saja dia tak percaya jika dia(Aomine) adalah Kagami.

"Er~ apa kau baik-baik saja Taiga? Tak biasanya kau mengucapkan kata … 'maaf'…"

Kali ini Aomine yang terdiam, Aomine segera mengalihkan padangannya pada sosok Kagami yang tengah tertidur.

Aomine bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa benar Kagami tak pernah bilang 'maaf' selama ini?

'Aneh,' pikir Aomine dengan wajah menyelidik.

"Hei, kau masih disana? Aku Aomine Daiki, bisa kita bicara berdua?" tanya Aomine dengan suara aslinya pada sosok diujung telfon sana.

"A-aomine kau bilang?"

"Iya, kalau bisa sekarang," balas Aomine mantap.

"O-ok… pertama-tama biar ku jelaskan. Nama ku Takao Kazunari dan er~ itu, kau bisa temui aku di 'Orange Café' jam 1 malam nanti."

"Eh? Memang masih ada ya café yang buka dini hari?" tanya Aomine.

"Pftt~ ya adalah~ ya sudah aku tunggu disana ya~"

"Hem," balas Aomine sebelum tangan dim miliknya mematikan ponsel milik Kagami.

"Nah, mari menganti baju mu dulu," ujar Aomine agak datar sambil menjilat bibirnya.

.

.

"Jadi?" tanya Aomine pada sosok bersurai belah didepannya.

Sosok yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Takao Kazunari itu memilih tersenyum pada Aomine sebelum bedehem pelan.

"Begini~ mungkin kau melihat ku sebagai sosok yang mencurigakan. Tapi percayalah, aku seorang **Dokter** yang tidak perlu kau pertanyakan keabsahannya—"

"Bagi ku itu tak penting, langsung saja keintinya. Kau itu siapanya Taiga," tanya Aomine penuh tekanan.

"Itu~ kalau tidak dijabarkan satu persatu tentu akan susah. Jadi, mari perkenalan dulu ok~" tak ada sahutan dari Aomine selain tatapan setan yang agak membuat pemilik surai bak jelaga itu pucat.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat kami masih SMA, Taiga bersekolah di SMA Seirin, sedang aku di Shuutoku. Kami bertemu di sebuah pertandingan waktu itu lalu kami jadi agak dekat… sebagai **teman** tentu saja! Lalu Taiga melanjutkan kuliahnya di Tokyo, sedang aku mengambil jurusan kedokteran di Jerman. Kami masih sering berhubungan sih walau tidak seperti saat SMA, hanya sebagai **teman** ,ok! Beberapa hari lalu dia menemui ku ditempat kerja ku, dia bilang butuh bantuan untuk seseorang begitu~ katanya dia mengidap gejala sering pusing," terang Takao panjang-lebar.

"Begitu?" tanya Aomine sengit dengan alis setengah terangkat.

Takao menelan ludah gugup sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih atas penjelasannya, tapi…bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud mu dengan 'Tak biasanya kau mengucapkan kata 'maaf'?"

"uh~ itu… ya~ kau taulah bagaimana sifat Taiga, dia itu keras kepala jadi ya~ begitu~ hahahahaha~" tawa Takao menggelegar berbeda dengan wajah Aomine yang masih sedatar tembok China.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit undur diri," putus Aomine sebelum melesat keluar café, mengabaikan teriakan Takao yang memintanya tinggal barang sebentar untuk menyesap tehnya.

.

.

Takao melirik kearah meja resepsionis. Tampak sesosok pria berwajah good-look yang memiliki surai blonde dengan tinggi 191, ia mengenakan baju ala bartnder. Pria itu tampak sedang mengelap gelas-gelas kaca.

"Apa benda-benda mati itu lebih menarik untuk dipandang dari pada sosok sensasional bak Aomine Daiki, senpai?" tanya Takao pada pria tersebut.

"Fu~" pria itu meniup gelas yang selesai dibersihkannya dengan kain sebelum diletakkan kembali pada tempatnya.

"Bagi ku dia cuma mainan J0K3R," jawab pria tersebut.

"Ma~ jangan bicara begitu ne~ Kiyoshi-senpai~ dia sudah lama lo~ mengejar si Aomine ini," tanggap pemilik golongan darah O tersebut jenaka.

Iris deep slate blue milik Takao menangkap sosok lain yang tenggah dengan santai duduk sambil membaca koran diujung ruangan.

"Kalau menurut Yuuya-senpai gimana nih?" tanyanya ceria.

Pemilik surai dark blonde itu melirik Takao dari ujung matanya sebelum kembali fokus pada koran ditangannya.

"Mou~ senpai gak seru ah! Apa cuma aku disini yang mendukung perbuatan Taiga?" tanya Takao dengan nada dramatis.

Pletak

"Jangan keras-keras ini sudah sangat larut, kasihan jika ada bayi yang terbangun karena suara mu Takao," tegur Taisuke Ootsubo, pelaku pemukulan atas Takao yang sekarang sedang berguling-guling dilantai karena merasa migren mendadak.

"Kurang keras senpai, harusnya kau membuatnya gagar otak sekalian," kata Yuuya sambil tersenyum menyeramkan.

"Jahat sekali sih senpai ini!" rengek Takao masih dengan memegangi kepalanya.

"Hah~ kadang aku berfikir apa benar kau itu sudah jadi dokter? Mengingat kelakuan mu yang agak—"

"Agak kenapa senpai?" potong Takao sambil menyeringai cukup seram.

Suasana café tiba-tiba jadi cukup suram, membuat Yuuya langsung menurunkan koran yang dibacanya.

"Obsesi yang berlebaihan itu tidak baik," ujar adik Miyaji Kiyoshi itu sebelum menyeruput jus lemonnya.

"Itu bukan obsesi senpai itu **cinta, c-i-n-t-a** " ujar Takao penuh penekanan.

"Tugas kita hanya menjalankan misi, bukan berkomentar masalah cinta dan tetek bengek lainnya, itu urusannya sendiri," putus pemilik zodiak Taurus yang kini ikut membantu Kiyoshi membersihkan gelas.

"Otsubo-senpai gak seru deh!" ujar Takao agak ngambek.

"Pulang sana bocah, istri mu sudah menanti tuh dirumah," usir Yuuya sambil menendang-nendang Takao dengan kakinya.

"Iya-iya~ lagi pula Shina-cwan gak jahat kok, gak kayak kalian!" balas Takao sambil berusaha bangun dan menghindari tendangan Miyaji junior itu.

"Dia emang gak jahat tapi dia itu Tsundere," ujar Kiyoshi, yang disambut gelak tawa oleh Otsubo.

"Kadang aku masih tidak percaya kau bisa menikah dengan bungsu dari keluarga Midorima itu," kelakar Otsubo.

"Well~ karena sekarang sudah malam, sebaiknya aku cerita kisah cinta ku lain kali saja ya," balas Takao misterius.

.

.

Ketiga pria di café tersebut hanya diam sambil memandang mobil Takao yang berlalu dari area café.

"Itu sama saja dengan kau menjual nyawa mu pada setan," gumam Kiyoshi.

Kening Otsubo dan Yuuya berkerut dalam saat mendengar suara Kiyoshi yang pelan tersebut.

"Yang ku maksud itu Takao. J0K3R pasti membuat sebuah perjanjian dengannya," terang Kiyoshi.

"Well, itu bukan urusan kita sih," ucap Yuuya tak perduli.

"Bisa jadi 'iya' bisa jadi 'tidak', karena … pada dasarnya kita juga berada diposisi yang sama dengan Takao. Kita menjadi pengangguran kan? Hingga akhirnya J0K3R merekrut kita di café ini," ujar Otsubo.

Hening seketika melanda café bernuansa serba orange tersebut.

"Hah~ aku jadi penasaran apa pengaruh J0K3R juga sampai ke mancanegara ya?" tanya Yuuya penasaran.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja sampai lah! Kau tau Kiyoshi Teppei? Hanamiya Makoto? Dan Haizaki Shoogo? Mereka itu kenalannya!" Kiyoshi Miyaji yang naik darah karena tak menyangka jika adiknya akan sepolos itu langsung ditenangkan oleh Otsubo.

"Eh? Benarkah Aniki? Tapi kan…mereka itu ditangkap oleh Aomine Daiki semua!" balas Yuuya tak percaya.

"Mungkin J0K3R mau membunuhnya agar bisa membebaskan teman-temannya, atau mungkin memanipulasinya," ujar Otsubo tak yakin.

"Ah! Ngapain sih mikirin hidup orang! hidup sendiri aja belum becus! Bubar-bubar, waktu santai-santainya habis!" bentak Kyoshi pada Yuuya dan Otsubo.

"Ha-hai!" ujar keduanya sebelum melesat entah kemana.

"Aku juga kadang berfikir begitu sih…tapi….kan itu bukan urusan ku! Arhhhh~ ini membuat ku pusing!" teriak Kiyoshi sambil mengacak surainya.

.

.

Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh iris dark-red milik Kagami saat membuka kelopak matanya adalah wajah dim yang berkontur cukup tegas.

Kagami tersenyum dalam diam, tak menyangka hari-hari seperti ini akan kembali menghampiri dirinya.

"Sudah bangun lady?" tanya sosok didepannya dengan jenaka.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?" tanya Kagami agak tak percaya.

"Sejak kapan ya~" balas Aomine masih dengan jenaka.

Kagami bahkan tak menahan dirinya untuk menonjok pundak Aomine pelan, sementara Aomine asik tertawa-tawa.

"Kau pusing?" tanya Aomine saat melihat Kagami memegangi kepalanya. "Hum, bisa ambilkan aku obat?" jawab Kagami sementara Aomine sudah melesat pergi keluar kamar.

Brak

Suara pintu didobrak mengalihkan padangan Kagami "Cepat sekali," ujar Kagami tak percaya.

Aomine tersenyum (sok)keren "Hanya untuk mu," ujarnya sambil memberi tablet obat dan segelas air dingin. "Aku tak menemukan aspirin, satu-satunya yang kutemukan hanya parasetamol, jadi itu yang kubawa," terang Aomine kemudian.

Kagami segera meminum obatnya, dengan Aomine yang sigap memijat kepalanya dan menyenderkannya dipundak dim Aomine.

"Tak masalah, aku lebih nyaman pakai parasetamol dari pada aspirin, kata teman ku parasetamol tak berbaya jika diminum dalam keadaan perut kosong," jawab Kagami.

"Yang namanya Takao Kazunari itu ya?" tanya Aomine meminta penjelasan.

Kening Kagami berkerut sebelum menatap Aomine "Bagaimana kau bisa kenal Kazu?"

"Er~ kemarin ponsel mu berbunyi, dan karena berisik aku angkat deh…disitu aku tau dia dan minta untuk ketemu," terang Aomine dengan tangan menggaruk belakang lehernya.

Kagami tak berkata apapun sebelum turun dari ranjangnya, membawa serta bungkus obat dan gelas air dinginnya yang tinggal ½ keluar kamar.

Aomine yang ditinggal begitu saja memilih mengekori Kagami.

"Hey, kau marah?" tanya Aomine setelah berhasil menyusul Kagami.

"Tidak."

"Bohong, kau marah."

"Dengar, aku cuma tanya bagaimana dia bisa kenal dengan mu, aku sumpah tak melakukan apapun," terang Aomine yang kini sudah duduk dimeja makan sambil melihat Kagami memasak.

"I know," jawab Kagami agak ketus.

"Ya, ampun aku benar-benar tak melakukan apapun. Dengar, aku hanya…penasaran saja dengan dia yang menelfon di jam segitu,"bela Aomine yang kini mengikuti pergerakan Kagami.

"Pfttt- I know Daiki, aku cuma menggoda mu ok," ujar Kagami pada akhirnya sambil memberi morning kiss pada Aomine .

"Lagi pula dia sudah punya istri dan seorang putri," lanjut Kagami.

"What putri? Yakin itu anaknya sendiri? Maksud ku dia terlihat seperti…er~" Aomine memilih tak melanjutkan ucapannya sementara Kagami malah tertawa.

"Biar wajahnya tak meyakinkan, tapi dia itu tidak impoten Daiki," bela Kagami sambil mengacak surai Aomine.

"Kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya Kagami.

"Terserah saja, asal tak membuat mu pusing lagi," jawab Aomine agak khawatir dengan keadaan Kagami.

"Oh, sudahlah~ aku bukan anak kecil. Bagi ku Armageddon itu hanya minuman anak kecil bagi ku." Aomine dapat melihat senyum meremehkan terukir diwajah Kagami.

"Dan anak kecil mana yang akan langsung mabuk saat minum Armageddon? Tapi aku senang kau bisa bangun dengan benar saat pagi, ku fikir akan menelfon rumah sakit jika kau tak bangun sampai jam 10 pagi," terang Aomine, tak ada kilat jenaka maupun mencela, hanya terlihat raut khawatir disana.

Kagami mendekat kearah Aomine yang kini tengah duduk dimeja makannya, dielusnya pipi Aomine, sementara Aomine memilih untuk memejamkan kelopak matanya. "Dengar Daiki, 65% itu tak ada apa-apanya bagi ku," ujar Kagami sebelum dia kembali bergulat dengan alat-alat masaknya.

"Well, terserah kau saja lah," balas Aomine sambil mengendikkan bahu.

.

.

Aomine masih asik menatapi wajah Kagami dalam diam, dia sudah selesai makan beberapa menit yang lalu. Meninggalkan Kagami dan tumpukan nasinya yang menggunung.

Aomine lebih memilih memfokuskan iris deep seanya pada pipi tupai Kagami yang tak berhenti mengunyah makanan.

Aomine memilih untuk menatap makhluk didepannya tanpa berniat menasehati agar makan lebih pelan, asal Kagami tak tersedak tak masalah bagi Aomine dia mau makan seperti apa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kagami yang risih dilihati terus-terusan oleh Aomine. "Tidak, hanya saja menurut ku…kau lucu," jawab Aomine tulus.

"Pfttt~ konyol," balas Kagami sambil kembali fokus pada acara makannya.

"Mungkin ini terdengar konyol, tapi…rasanya aku seolah merindukan saat-saat ini," terang Aomine agak sendu. "Apa…kita pernah bertemu dulu?" tanya Aomine.

Kagami mengangkat alisnya agak tinggi dengan wajah aneh, seolah apa yang ditanyakan oleh Aomine adalah sebuah lelucon dan guyonan basi yang tidak ada unsur lucunya sama sekali.

Pemilik surai merah-hitam itu menghentikan acara makannya tiba-tiba. Ditaruhnya sumpitnya ditatakan dan diletakkannya kedua tangnnya untuk menangkap wajah Aomine.

"Kau aneh, kalau kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan ku, kau pasti tau dan ingat aku kan? Tapi kau tak tau aku siapa, itu artinya kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Benar?" tanya balik Kagami.

"Begitukah?"Aomine menggaruk belakang lehernya gugup "Ku fikir~ er…" lanjutnya tak yakin.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan orang tua mu saja?" tanya Kagami dengan wajah jenaka.

"Well, aku cukup tertutup untuk masalah asmara," jawab Aomine tenang.

Kagami menurunkan tangannya sebelum kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Kalau masalah teman kau terbuka pada orang tua mu?" tanya Kagami pada Aomine.

"Em~ … biar aku ingat-ingat dulu," ujar Aomine sambil menerawang. "Sepertinya sih…tidak…" jawab Aomine kemudian.

Kagami memutar bola matanya sebelum fokus pada santapannya kembali.

"Tapi aku juga tak tau sih bagaimana caranya orang tua ku bisa kenal dengan teman-teman SMP ku dulu."

"Mungkin karena kalian satu tim di Teiko dulu."

"Tim?" ulang Aomine. Kagami mengangguk sambil tetap fokus pada makanannya, mengabaikan tatapan Aomine yang agak aneh padanya.

"Sejujurnya…semenjak aku pindah ke Amerika, aku tidak pernah mendapat sensasi terbakar seolah darah ku mendidih dalam permainan basket, karena itu saat pertengahan SMA aku keluar dari klub. Dan…aku tak pernah mencantumkan prestasi basket ku dalam biodata kepolisian ku, bahkan aku tak yakin jika media tau dan menganggap itu hal penting," ujar Aomine sambil menatap Kagami penuh selidik.

"Banyak informasi gratisan didunia bawah," bela Kagami agak acuh sambil mengedipkan mata pada Aomine.

"Wow~ dunia bawah benar-benar keren kedengarannya," balas Aomine agak hambar. Kagami tak menanggapi dia lebih memilih menghabiskan santapannya dan membawa perabot kotor mereka ke tempat cuci piring.

.

.

Kagami memandangi pemandangan diluar kaca dalam diam. Setelah aksi agak cekcok didapur apartementnya beberapa waktu lalu Aomine langsung menyuruhnya ganti pakaian, kemudian mengajaknya keluar. Entah kemana.

Kagami bahkan sampai capek sendiri karena terus menghitungi jumlah trafic light yang dia lewati, kurang kerjaan memang, namun mau bagaimana lagi. Kagami Taiga itu tidak bisa hanya diam saja tanpa melakukan apapun, mungkin jika handphonenya tidak disita oleh Aomine, akan berbeda lagi ceritannya.

Kagami bahkan berfikir jika dia seperti anak yang ketahuan menyimpan video porno di ponselnya, hingga membuat sang ayah naik darah dan langsung menarik fasilitas tersebut tanpa bisa dibantah.

Kagami menghembuskan nafas berat hingga membuat kaca mobil Aomine sedikit berembun.

"Kau bosan?" pertanyaan Aomine tak dijawab oleh Kagami.

Kagami dapat merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang mengacak surainnya.

"Kau bisa pakai ponsel ku, aku punya banyak permainan," tawar Aomine.

"Oh, ayolah Aomine, jangan kekanakan. Aku punya bisnis yang perlu ku urus dengan **ponsel** **ku** ," terang Kagami jengkel.

"Dan membiarkan mu dengan…dengan mereka!" bentak Aomine.

"Mereka?"

"Si Takao itu."

"Harus berapa kali ku ulangi dia itu sudah punya Istri," terang Kagami ngotot.

"Tenang aku masih ingat kok jika dia tidak impoten," balas Aomine.

"Jika kau ingat terus kenapa ponsel ku masih kau sita Da-i-ki?" tanya Kagami jengkel.

"Rahasia."

"Gak lucu!"

"I know, aku sudah terlalu tua untuk lelucon semacam itu," balas Aomine acuh.

"Ayolah, Daiki!"

"Ok, akan kuberi tapi **nanti** setelah kita sampai, ok!" tawar Aomine. Kagami yang awalnya tak setuju akhirnya hanya bisa diam, karena sadar jika Aomine takkan mau melakukan sesautu yang bukan atas kehendaknya sendiri.

.

.

Siulan ringan membuat iris gelap Aomine beralih fokus pada mahluk disampingnya. Surai gradasinya yang indah tampak memikat kala Aomine melirik dari ekor matanya. Kerucutan bibir berwarna peach cukup mampu menarik perhatian Aomine barang sebentar. Andai saja dia tidak sedang mengemudi mungkin bibir tipis itu sudah ditawan bulat-bulat oleh pemilik kulit dim tersebut.

"Aku baru tau kau pintar bersiul." Tak ada jawaban dari lawan bicara, malahan sekarang pemilik 'Taiger Pumpkin' itu memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap pemandangan diluar jendela mobil Aomine.

"Hey, ayolah, Taiga. Jangan ngambek begitu, sebentar lagi kita sampai ko," ujar Aomine sambil mengacak surai Aomine.

Kagami tak menyahut, lebih memilih fokus pada pemandangan didepan matanya.

Aomine menghembuskan nafas lelah kala dia tak diperhatikan. Aomine baru sadar jika Kagami itu tukang ngambek yang keras kepala.

"Aku ingin mengajak mu ke suatu tempat." Tak ada shutan dari Kagami.

"Ok, mungkin ini biasa saja bagi mu, tapi percayalah ini sangat berarti bagi ku." Dan gumaman rendah adalah satu-satunya sahutan dari Kagami.

Aomine tersenyum simpul sebelum mengacak surai Kagami gemas.

.

.

Kagami menatap bagunan tinggi itu dalam diam dengan alis berkerut.

"Selamat datang di Teikou Junior High School, sekolah SMP paling bergengsi abad ini." suara Aomine yang menggelegar disamping Kagami, hanya dibalas tatapan datar sebelum pemilik surai gradasi itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke areal sekolah.

Aomine menghembuskan nafas lelah sebelum bergumam, "Masih marah rupanya dia."

Kagami dan Aomine berjalan beriringan disepanjang lorong sekolahan itu. Kagami bahkan tak menunjukkan ekspresi risih saat melihat banyak orang yang mengelilingi Aomine. Dia memilih memperhatikan dari jauh dengan wajah dingin.

Senggolan di samping pundaknya membuat Kagami menoleh, walau kakinya masih melangkah menelusuri lorong sekolah tersebut.

"Kau masih marah?" tak ada sahutan yang berarti.

"Hey, ayolah! Aku mengajak mu liburan," tutur Aomine lebih pelan. Gumaman tanpa minat di beri Kagami sebagai balasan, membuat tanpa sadar Aomine mendecih.

Iris dark blue itu melihat adanya sebuah ruang yang menjadi ruangan paling bersejarah baginya dulu.

Dengan sigap Aomine segera menarik lengan Kagami untuk berlari. Aomine bahkan tak sadar jika dia hampir membuat Kagami tersungkur karena kecepatan larinya yang luar biasa.

"Hosh-hosh…hosh…" nafas putus-putus Kagami tak menjadikan Aomine bersimpati. Dia dengan bringas malah mengendong tubuh besar Kagami untuk masuk.

Ruangan besar berlantai kayu trlihat, dua lapangan dengan masing-masing sepasang ring basket terlihat dipelupuk mata.

Bunyi pantulan bola yang terdengar beriringan dengan suara teriakan yang memekakkan telinga dan deru nafas membuncah menyapa indra pendengaran Kagami.

Kagami menatap Aomine yang masih menggendongnya ala bridal style dengan tatapan minta penjelasan. Aomine memilih acuh sebelum akhirnya menurunkan tubuh kekar Kagami agar memijak lantai.

"Selamat siang, Aomine-san," sapa sesosok pria tua bersurai putih keabuan bernama Shirogane Kouzou.

"Ah, pelatih. Siang juga, maaf aku agak telat." Aomine tampak brojigi pada orang tua itu sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kagami yang menatap pria tua itu penuh curiga.

"Ehem… dia ini pelatih basket ku dulu di Teikou," ujar Aomine memberi penjelasan pada Kagami.

Kagami memilih untuk mengendikkan bahu acuh sebelum melangkah pergi dan duduk di bench terdekat.

Pelatih tua itu tersenyum maklum kearah Kagami sebelum menepuk pundak Aomine "Sebaiknya kau mulai bersiap anak muda, mereka sudah menunggu mu dari tadi," lanjut pria itu sebelum berlalu pergi.

Aomine berjalan mendekat kearah Kagami yang lebih fokus melihati permainan anak-anak SMP didepannya.

"Hei,"sapa Aomine.

"Hem?"

"Aku mau ganti pakaian, kau mau ikut?" tawar Aomine. "No, thanks," jawab Kagami acuh.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Aomine sebelum dia mencium pipi Kagami dan bangkit dari duduknya. Samar-samat Aomin dapat menangkap gumaman kata "Aho" keluar dari bibir Kagami.

.

.

Aomine tak tau sudah berapa lama dia berlarian di atas lantai lapangan seperti orang gila. Yang dia tau, tubuhnya bergerak dengan lincah tanpa bisa dicegah, sementara anak-anak yang harusnya dia bimbing malah diam tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Samat-samar Aomine dapat mendengar kata "Monster" keluar dari bibir anak-anak tersebut.

Duk

Duk…duk….duk…

Bola orange itu mengelinding dengan bebas, dijatuhkan oleh pria berkulit dim.

Raut wajah tegas itu tak memiliki kilat jenaka.

Dia masihlah Aomine Daiki. Polisi multi talent, yang dielu-elukan semua orang.

Dan apa yang telah dia perbuat sekarang?

Menjadi monster dan mimpi buruk dengan membunuh mental anak-anak SMP ini?

Aomine yang berdiri kaku mencoba menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Dan yang terlihat di iris birunya adalah helaian merah dengan gradasi hitam yang tampak sedang memutar-mutar bola basket.

"Tai-taiga," gumam Aomine tak percaya.

Kagami hanya diam sembari menyeringai sebelum akhirnya berlari kearah ring dan melewati tubuh Aomine sambil melompat untuk melakkan slam dunk.

"Sebelum sombong, sebaiknya kau perhatikan sekitar mu dulu O-san. Karena disini bukan hanya kau saja yang buas," ujar Kagami dengan seringai yang terpatri diwajah tampannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Aomine merasa seolah melihat sebuah keajaiban yang benar-benar ajaib dimatanya.

Aomine tersenyum tulus sebelum menerjang Kagami dan memeluknya erat.

Aomine bahkan tak perduli teriakan Kagami yang memakinya karena membuat Kagami terbanting di lantai. Aomine tak perduli, bahkan pada anak-anak SMP yang mulai berbisik-bisik mengenai mereka tadi.

Yang Aomine tau hanya satu, Kagami adalah api kecil yang meneringai jiwanya yang gelap.

.

.

Aomine memeluk tubuh tegap didepannya, membiarkan dirinya menghirupi aroma apel yang menenagkan dirinya.

"Kau suka?" Aomine semakin menekan kepalanya pada ceruk lehr pria bersurai gradasi itu, merasai otot keras dengan kulit lembut beraroma apel yang menenangkan.

Kagami tersnyum samar sebelum menyesap occha dimeja dalam diam. Merasai rasa pait yang melegakan tenggorokannya, merasai bau teh yang menenangkan batinnya.

"Lumayan, bagaimana kau tau penginapan ini?" tanya balik Kagami.

Pelukan Aomine semakin mengerat, membuat dadanya terasa melekat dengan punggung tegap Kagami.

"Aku juga punya informan," jawabnya sambil mulai menciumi leher Kagami.

"Hey," panggil Kagami, sementara Aomine menyahut dengan gumaman. "Bisa kau kembalikan ponsel ku sekarang?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak, tidak sekarang. Kita sedang berlibur."

"Kau mengajak ku secara sepihak, Daiki. Aku tak ingat pernah bilang 'ya'," sahut Kagami agak menggeram.

"Tapi kau tak menolak," kelakar Aomine. "Baik, aku pulang sekarang," balas Kagami murka.

"Baiklah," jawab Aomine acuh.

….

….

…

"See~ kau tak beranjak kemana pun, padahal sudah 5 menit," ujar Aomine sambil tertawa.

Kagami menggerutu pelan sebelum akhirnya pipinya dicium mesra oleh Aomine.

"Kau membuat ku hidup."

Kagami terdiam beberapa menit sebelum menolehkan kepalanya dan mencium kening Aomine. "Yeah, aku memang alasan mu untuk hidup," balas Kagami.

Aomine tertawa agak keras sebelum mencium bibir Kagami. Hanya ciuman ringan tak ada keinginan untuk mendominasi, hanya ada dua belah bibir yang saling bersentuhan.

Aomine dapat mengecap rasa getir dengan sedikit manis madu dan aroma teh yang menenangkan, bersamaan dengan wangi apel dari shampo yang digunakan oleh Kagami.

Aomine menuntun Kagami agar membalikkan badannya kearahnya, dengan sedikit tenaga Aomine mulai membaringkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Kagami menindihnya dan membuat dada mereka saling berhimpitan.

Aomine dapat melihat bagaimana iris merah gelap milik Kagami menatapnya dalam, seolah dapat membaca apapun pikiran Aomine sekarang.

Aomine memegang belakang kepala Kagami untuk menekan bibir Kagami pada bibirnya.

Tak ada ciuman yang menggebu-gebu hanya tempelan dua belah bibir serta tatapan mata yang saling terkait.

Selama beberapa menit dalam posisi seperti itu hingga akhirnya Aomine melepaskan tangannya pada Kagami.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kagami pada Aomine.

"Tak ada," jawab Aomine sambil menyeringai agak mesum.

Kagami tertawa sebelum bangkit dari tiduran diatas Aomine.

"Mau pindah diatas futon?" tawar Kagami sambil membuka pintu geser didinding, tempat untuk menyimpan futon dipenginapan itu.

Aomine menekuk tangannya dan menjadikannya bantal "Boleh saya," sahutnya kemudian, masih dengan tatapan menghadap kearah atap kamar.

"Kalau begitu gelar futon mu sendiri bocah besar," perintah Kagami.

"Ayolah~" rengek Aomine sebelum akhirnya dia tengkurap dan menghadap kearah Kagami.

Aomine dapat melihat bagaimana cekatannya Kagami dalam menggelar futon sebelum merebahkan diri diatasnya.

"Aku tak tau suasana Tokyo bisa sedamai ini," ujar Kagami kemudian.

"Memang, kau saja yang tak tau." Kagami mendengus mendengar Aomine berkata begitu. "Aku dulu kan tinggal disini sebelum pindah ke Amerika,"lanjut Aomine.

Kagami bangkit dan berjalan mendekat kearah Aomine, diseretnya tubuh Aomine hingga dia mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sakit baka! Gendong kek!" sentak Aomine setelah dia berada diatas futon.

"Apa gendong? kau kan punya kaki."

"Ya, kalau gitu suruh aja dong. Gak usah seret-seret."

Kagami menatap Aomine menyelidik sebelum berujar, "Emang kalau aku suruh langsung mau gitu?" Aomine tak menjawab. Pemilik surai navy itu memilih memalingkan wajahnya dari Kagami.

"Pffft-"

"Jangan tertawa!" sergah Aomine saat dia ditertawakan oleh Kagami.

"Habis kau lucu," balas Kagami setelah dia berhenti tertawa.

Kagami masih saja tertawa hingga Aomine mencium bibir peachnya dan membuat tubuh mereka jatuh diatas futon.

Kagami tak bisa bererak, dan merasa malas untuk bergerak.

Kagami dapat melihat bagaimana Aomine merasa begitu nyaman kala menciumnya. Menyatukan belahan bibir mereka dan saling melumat pelan.

Kagami tesenyum sebelum membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah tak bertulang Aomine menjelajahi seluruh isi mulutnya.

Membiarkan lidah milik pria diatasnya bermain-main dengan lidahnya, serta membiarkan silva milik Aomine bercampur dengan silvanya, sebelum Kagami berinisiatif menelannya. Walau nyatanya masih saja ada beberapa tetes silva yang menetes disela-sela mulutnya.

Aomine bahkan tak membiarkan Kagami untuk barang sebentar saja melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk bernafas. Aomine tak memberi ruang sedikit pun pada Kagami untuk lepas darinya, hingga Kagami sampai pada batasnya.

Pukulan kecil didadanya membuat Aomine terpaksa melepaskan tawanan bibirnya pada bibir Kagami.

"Kau mau mencoba membunuh ku huh?" tanya Kagami.

"Tidak," gumam Aomine sebelum akhirnya memilih menciumi lehr jenjang Kagami. Memberi sedikit bite mark disana-sini dan semakin turun untuk menicumi dada Kagami.

Yukata tipis yang dipakainya dilepas dengan lembut oleh jemari dim Aomine. Menampakkan tubuh mulus tanpa cacat Kagami yang berwarna coklat-kemerahan, tanpa sadar Aomine menjilat bibirnya sebelum menundukkan diri diatas perut Kagami dan menciuminya.

Aomine dapat merasakan bagaimana tubuh Kagami bergetar ditiap ciuman yang diberikan Aomine pada kulit Kagami.

Jilatan demi jilatan diberi Aomine pada sekujur tubuh Kagami.

"Ah…" erang Kagami saat jemari panjang Aomine mengelus miliknya dengan lembut.

Surai Aomine diremat oleh Kagami, mencoba menyalurkan rasa frustasinya akan Aomine yang sedari tadi terus-terusan bermain diperut dan menyentuh-yentuh miliknya saja.

"Aho!" bentak Kagami saat Aomine menghentikan kegiatannya tiba-tiba.

Aomine diam sebelum mencium dahi Kagami menenagkan. "Jangan terburu-buru," ujar Aomine.

Kagami kembali ditidurkan Aomine, dengan Aomine diatasnya.

Dicumnya helaian rambut berwarna merah dengan gradasi hitam milik Kagami penuh cinta, sebelum bibir Aomine turun ke dahi dan menicumi kelopak mata Kagami.

Gigitan-gigitan kecil diraskan Kagami dilehernya.

Aomine semakin turun kearah dadanya.

Dirabanya dada bidang, dengan otot kuat dan kulit lembut itu dengan jemari dimnya. Disentuhkannya ujung telunjuknya pada nipple Kagami, membuat sang empunya memekik kaget sebelum memberi pelukan dan rematan pada surai midninght blue Aomine.

Kuluman lembut diberi bibir Aomine pada nipple Kagami, hisapan dan sedikit gigitan lembut pada nipple Kagami terasa mampu membakar diri Kagami seutuhnya.

Aomine terus menelusuri tubuh sempurna Kagami hingga sampai pada perutnya, Aomine meninggalkan jejak silva disana sebelum akhirnya Aomine sampai pada hidangan utamanya.

Milik Kagami yang setengah tegak digenggam oleh Aomine. Dijilatnya ujung kepala milik Kagami sebelum dimasukkan sepenuhnya pada mulut Aomine. Diputarnya lidah panjang Aomine pada sekeliling milik Kagami sebelum akhirnya Aomine melakukan hisapan kuat hingga membuat desahan Kagami mengalir dengan sempurna tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Ah…ahhh~ Da-iki~…"

Desahan demi desahan merdu Kagami mengalun bagai simfoni yang memabukkan untuk Aomine, hingga tanpa sadar dia pun menghisap milik Kagami terlalu kuat begitu juga dengan gengamannnya pada milik Kagami yang semakin dieratkan.

"A-aaah~…." Desahan panjang dari Kagami menjadi tanda bagaimana akhirnya cairan Kagami keluar dengan mulus.

"Banyak juga," puji Aomine saat melihat jemarinya dipenuhi oleh sperma milik Kagami.

Ya, Aomine tak meneguknya hingga tandas. Aomine hanya mengeluarkannya dan membuat sperma Kagami meluncur dijemarinya.

Dengan segera Aomine membalik tubuh Kagami dan menempatkan bantal dibawah pinggang Kagami.

"Daiki?" tanya Kagami tak mengerti.

Aomine tak menjawab dia lebih memilih melebarkan paha Kagami dan memposisikan jemarinya tepat dilubang milik Kagami.

"Agh~" erang Kagami saat merasakan dua jemari panjang Aomine masuk dan melesat masuk di lubang miliknya.

Tubuh Kagami terhentak-hentak saat Aomine mengeluar-masukkan jemarinya dengan tempo yang cukup cepat hingga membuat Kagami mendesah cukup keras.

"Kau suka, Taiga?"

"Eh~…eeeghhhnnn~" Aomine tertawa saat hanya mendengar suara desahan Kagami yang menyahut.

"Kau tau? Didalam benar-benar terasa hangat dan…ketat." Ujar Aomine sambil membungkuk dan menciumi punggung mulus Kagami.

"Bukankah itu membuat ku penasaran? Bagaimana jika milikku yang masuk kesana menggantikan jari ku? Dan mengobrak-abrik diri mu dari dalam?" tanya Aomine rendah sembari mengulum telinga Kagami.

Kagami tak menyahut, lebih memilih fokus pada tubuhnya yang terasa begitu kurang akan sentuhan-sentuhan Aomine, walaupun harus Kagami akui perkataan kotor Aomine cukup membuat tensinya naik.

"Bukankah kau ingin lebih dari sekedar jari, huh? Taiga?" tanya Aomine sambil menambahkan jari ke 3 pada lubang milik Kagami secara tiba-tiba.

"Agh….ah…Daikiiii~" desah Kagami.

"Wow, kau meremat jari ku terlalu erat," puji Aomine sebelum menciumi pipi Kagami dan menawan bibir milik Kagami.

Aomine bahkan dengan bringas mulai mengigiti dan menghisap bibir bawah Kagami, sampai membuat Kagami sedkit memberontak. Tapi dengan tangan yang lain Aomine mampu membuat Kagami tetap ditempatnya dan menikmati permainan agak kasar dari Aomine dalam diam.

Setelah merasa cukup dengan persiapan yang dilakukannya Aomine segera memposisikan agar Kagami bertumpu pada siku dan kedua lututnya.

"Aaaaaghhhhh~" desahan bercampur sakit dirasakan Kagami saat merasakan bagaimana milik Aomine melesak masuk kedalam miliknya.

Kagami bahkan tak dibirkan oleh Aomine untuk beradaptasi pada ukuran milik Aomine yang cukup besar itu.

Dalam satu gerakan cepat tubuh Kagami sudah ditarik hingga terduduk diatas paha Aomine dengan lubang tertancap milik Aomine.

"Da-ah~iki~…"desah Kagami.

Aomine hanya bergumam seadanya, masih meresapi bagaimana rasa lubang ketat milik Kagami yang mencengkram dan meremat lembut-erat miliknya didalam.

"Bergerak," perintah Aomine.

Kagami hanya menggeleng lemah kala merasakan jika dia tak bisa untuk bangkit dari duduknya.

Aomine mendecih sebelum kembali menidurkan Kagami dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Baiklah, biar aku yang bergerak," ujar Aomine.

"Eghhhh…..ahhhh…oooghhhh…Daikiiiii~" erang Kagami saat merasakan bagaimana milik Aomine yang berdenyut melesak masuk kelubangnya.

"Sebentar lagi," balas Aomine sembari menggerang.

Rematan erat Aomine pada pinggang Kagami semakin menjadi-jadi hingga akhirnya mlik Aomine tertanam sempurna dilubang ketat Kagami.

Aomine masih belum bergerak dari posisinya. Ia masih ingin menikmati bagaimana lubang ketat milik Kagami yang terasa hangat meremat dan meremas kuat miliknya, yang tenggah berkedut didalam sana.

Diciumnya tengkuk Kagami sebelum Aomine membawa wajah Kagami agar menoleh kearahnya, menawan bibir peach milik pria itu dan mulai menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

Dengan lihainya lidah Aomine menerobos masuk kedalam rongga mulut Kagami. Membiarkan Kagami mendesah-desah tertahan.

"Eeeeghhhh~…" desahan yang lepas dari tawanan bibir Aomine mengalir dengan indah ditelinganya. Membangkitkan rasa haus akan seluruh milik Kagami untuknya.

Dengan perlahan Aomine mulai bergerak.

Dilepasnya bibirnya dari bibir peach menggoda milik Kagami. "Mendesahlah, Taiga. Sebut aku dalam desahan mu," pinta Aomine sembari mencumi surai Kagami.

Lembut namun juga buas, itulah mereka.

Dua mahluk hom—adam yang tenggah saling bergelung dalam irama cinta dan debaran penuh romansa. Mencoba mencincipi madu dunia mereka sendiri.

"Ahn…ah…Da-daiki~.." desah Kagami ditiap hujaman dan tusukan yang Aomine berikan.

Kagami merasa takkan cukup hanya dengan Aomine. Kagami ingin semuanya, semua dari Aomine.

"Mo-motto!" kali ini Kagami pun ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya walau agak susah.

Dengan berkali-kali desahan akhirnya Aomine pun mengeluarkan cairannya didalam lubang Kagami, bersama dengan Kagami yang keluar ditangan Aomine.

"Hosh…hosh…round 2 Taiger?" tanya Aomine.

"Boleh, itu jika kau cukup kuat," tantang Kagami, padahal keadaannya lebih berantakan dari Aomine.

Aomine melepaskan miliknya dari lubang Kagami, membuat cairan putih miliknya ikut terbawa keluar sedikit.

Dibaliknya tubuh Kagami hingga berhadapan dengannya.

Jemari kecoklatan itu meraih surai midnigt blue Aomine, membawa kepala Aomine mendekat kearahnya.

Lampu berwarna keorangean, menjadi saksi bagaimana panasnya mereka dalam bercinta.

Bunyi keceplak dan hisapan kuat terdengar dipenjuru kamar.

Lumatan dan hisapan saling beradu.

Baik Kagami maupun Aomine tak mau kalah. Mencoba saling mendominasi didalam rongga mulut Kagami, walau berakhir dengan kemanangan Aomine.

"Ah-aaahn~…"desahan kembali terdengar kala Aomine mengecup dan menjilati leher Kagami.

Lidah Aomine menjelajah nakal dan turun terus hingga ke dada bidang Kagami.

Disentuhnya abs Kagami dengan jemari berkulit dimnya, merasai bagaimana lembut kulit milik pria itu.

Aomine menyeringai, dengan sekali gerakan nipple kiri Kagami sudah dikulum olehnya, sementara nipple kanannya dimainkan dengan lincah oleh jemari Aomine.

"Da-aah~…Daiki~" desah Kagami yang kelimpunga. Surai dongker Aomine diremat oleh jemari Kagami, tak ingin pemilik kerutan di dahi itu melepaskannya sedetik saja.

Permainan lidah Aomine dengan nipple Kagami hampir membuat Kagami keluar (lagi) jika saja Aomine tak menghentikan kegiatannya secara tiba-tiba.

Aomine memberi tatapan minta persetujuan dari Kagami, yang dibalas anggukan oleh pemilik 'Taiger Pumpkin' tersebut.

Tak ada kata perlahan sekarang, Aomine menghujamkan miliknya sekeras dan sedalam yang dia bisa hingga Kagami terpekik kala prostatnya ditumbuk secara tepat oleh milik Aomine.

"Aku bergerak," ujar Aomine.

"Eeeegh~….ah….eeeghhhh~….Da-aaah~Daiki~…"

Desahan demi desahan dikeluarkan oleh bibir Kagami, mampu membuat Aomine sampai pada batasnya.

Aomine pun mulai bergerak secara bar-bar untuk menghujam lubang Kagami.

Tubuh pemilik darah campuran itu terhentak-hentak dengan cukup kencang. Aomine bahkan seolah sudah tuli, hingga tak memperdulikan desahan membahana Kagami yang seolah mampu membangunkan warga satu kecamatan.

"Daik…Dai-ah~…ki~.."

Kagami meremat erat alas tidurnya, mengabaikan bau sperma yang melayang-layang diudara minta pengakuan.

Kagami tak bisa berfikir jernih, satu-satunya yang mampu dia lakukan sekarang hanya mendesah-desah kesetanan.

Tubuh bongsor itu diangkat oleh Aomine. Dikalungkannya tangan Kagami pada lehernya.

"Ah…ah….oh….Daik-aah…~"

Kagami semakin menggila dengan desahannya kala pinggangnya dinaik-turunkan oleh Aomine.

Cepat dan keras, prostat Kagami ditabrak secara telak oleh milik Aomine yang berukuran besar.

"Eeegh~…Daiki…Daiki~ A-aku…mau~…" desah Kagami lagi sebelum Kagami memeluk tubuh tegap Aomine dan menyembunyikan kepalanya diceruk leher Aomine.

"Osh! Bersama-sama!" perintah Aomine.

Surai Kagami dijambak hingga membuat kepalanya tertarik kebelakang, Aomine kembali menciummnya. Menyamarkan desahannya dalam ciuman mereka.

Lidah mereka saling membelit dengan silva yang bercampuran. Bibir yang saling hisap dengan hisapan-hisapan menggoda.

Splurt~

Pada akhirnya mereka mengeluarkannya agak bersamaan. Dengan Kagami lebih dulu.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh…"

Aomine mencium dahi Kagami yang tenggah ngos-ngosan sehabis mereka melakukan aktifitas mereka.

"Setelah ini kita mandi, ok." Kagami mengangguk sebelum menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Aomine."Capek," keluhnya kemudian.

Aomine tertawa renyah dengan tangan mengelus punggung Kagami. "Nanti aku gendong," tawar Aomine.

"Gendong?" tanya balik Kagami dengan nada tak percaya. "Yeah, atau kau tak mau?" jawab Aomine sambil tersenyum, dibawanya wajah Kagami agar mendekat kearahnya.

Pipi Kagami bersemu kemarahan sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan.

Aomine tertawa lagi. Merasa lucu akan tingkah polos Kagami.

Digesekkannya hidungnya pada ujung hidung Kagami, membuat iris merah Kagami terlihat begitu dekat dengannya.

"Aku mencintai mu," ujar Aomine kemudian.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Osha? Apa ini *gigit kursi* /bukan

Maksudnya hai para pemirsa sekalian dimana pun mantan anda berada (eh?)

Ngomong-ngomong soal mantan nih~

Uda pada minta maaf belum ama mantan kalian yang dulu? *gubrak* *authornya labil korban medsos*

Btw adakah yang masih menunggu fic gak jelas ini? *digebukin masa*

halo mbah google? adakah yang masih menunggu saya disini? /salah woi!

Well, karena alasan ngaret akibat sekolah dan kerjaan uda mainstrum, jadi aku mau beralasan kalo aku ngaret karena gagal move on *dibakar masa*

Ya suda abaikan saja prakata geje saya :v

Langsung saja kita ke ajang reviewnya .w.)/

* * *

melani. : yup tunggu aja ya miss ^^ :v semua akan terungkap pasa masanya #eak

Kurary : ya ampun neng(?) koment pun gpp kok kolom review saya selalu terbuka untuk khalayak umum walau saya cuma author yang gak layak :v (ngaku)

btw ini leomnya disini *bisik-bisik*

Kuro Zoka : kagami manish~ *blushing* /salah

btw ini uda dibahas tapi dikit" dulu u.u)

AoKagaKuroLover : yuhu~ saya juga gak nyangka bisa up date lagi /apa ini?

ini lemonnya disini *bisik-bisik*

kalo tau ya~...tunggu aja lah :v

NiraR : saya memang asik lo *kepedean* #labil #abaikan

neng sadar jangan gila dikeelas aku tanpa mu kan butiran debu~ #mulailapar

Guest : saya emang sering ambigu ko :v abaikan aja -)/ btw ini fic AoKaga jadi kalupun ada bau-bau(?) KagaAo paling cuma se...iprit :v

makasih dede Guest saya sangat terharu dengarnya :"

Ryuuki Kiroshi makasih *merona* saya juga suka kamu /salah woi!

ini diusahan up cepat ^^ nantikan aja ye~

haryakei : uda lanjutttt~ makasih uda baca dan review~

Akashi Rey14 : makasih loh Aka-san gak nyangka akan dipuji oleh seorang Akashi *nangis guling-guling saking bahagianya*

Valleryn : tencu pelimuch /lip linggis/ dibakar masa

ini uda lanjut wkwkwk gak usah demo ke KPK uy~ saya kan kagak korupsi :v

* * *

Buat kalian" yang sudah mau baca, sekedar mampir, review, fav dan follow saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih #terharu

Maaf Maji gak bisa ngasih apapun kekalian kecuali kissu basah :* #ditabok

Akhir kata

Sampai jumpa di chap depan ya 0.0)/


	6. Chapter 6

Ehem!

Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam pembaca sekalian dimanapun kalian berada :'

Maaf saya baru bisa _up_ desu :'

Saya gak kuats aja ngetik bagian ***nya

Saya juga mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih atas semua dukungan kalian. Baik secara langsung maupun yang lewat telepati :' saya menghargai semuanya

Terima kasih juga untuk yang mau baca cerita tidak berguna saya ini :' apa lagi sampai ada yang ngefav dan ngefollow juga :' saya jadi bingung gimana ini balesnya :v

pakek cinta boleh gak? *dibakar masa*

Dan saya juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya buat yang sudah menunggu :'

Saya tau menunggu itu membosankan :'

Namun, percayalah saya tidak bermaksud begitu sebenarnya :'

Saya cuma masih ragu buat ngepos soalnya begitu lah :v

Ya sudah dari pada ini ketikan jadi semakin panjang dengan isi yang hampir separuhnya gak berguna mending saya balas review ajalah :'

Ah, btw maaf loh saya gak bisa balas satu-satu soalnya entah kenapa ini wifi dirumah jadi makin kamvret TwT)

Biasanya kalo wifi lagi kumat aku post di sekolah

Namun~

Masalahnya dikelas ku yang sekarang itu miskin sinyal

Aaarghhhhh~

Frustasi saya ma!

Aku rindu kelas lama ku yg direnofasi :(

Eh kok malah njeladur ya (-.-?

Ya uda mari kita lanjutkan balas reviewnya '-')9

* * *

 _ **Valleryn**_ : terima kasih Val-san

Iya ini uda gak aku bakar kok :' tadi didatengin pak Joko Wee soalnya :v

Ini sudah lanjut

dibaca ya :'

Btw jangan panggil saya senpai :'

Gak enak kesannya

Panggil saja saya Rei (Kagami : Lha, itu nama Rei dari sisi mananya coba, thor?)

 _ **Akhsanti532**_ : itulah yang dinamakan takdir *menerawang jauh dengan background langit sore* /sokkeren *dilempar panci*

Ini sudah update :3

Dibaca ya :'

 _ **AoKagaKuroLover**_ : benarkah? Benarkah? Benarkah? *terharu* *pakek wajah spongebob*

Bahagia saya ada yang suka :'

sama" onee OwO)b

 _ **melani.**_ : soalnya mereka sadar selama ini sudah merepotkan saya :'

(Aomine : Lha, kapan kita ngerepotin kamu, thor? - - - Kagami : Iya, nih. Gimana mau ngerepotin kalo gaji dari chap 1 aja belum dibayar - - - Aomine : yang ada juga dia tuh yang ngerepotin idup kita!)

 _ **miyuki94-411**_ : kamu mau ice cream? Kebetulan aku jualan :v mau yang rasa cinta ato kasih sayang *dilempar kursi*

Kyaaaa~ gpp kok asal nebak juga

Siapa tau berhadiah

Kayak mobil misalnya/lukiraacaraapaanthor!

Terima kasih saya tersandung jadinya (Kagami : ini author kayaknya makin sableng deh *sweetdrop*)

 _ **Ryuuki Kiroshi**_ : makasih la Ryuuuuu~ *pelukk*

Ini udah update

Dibaca ya .-.)

Dan maaf yang ini gak panas-panas amat :'

Evek musim hujan :' /alezan

 _ **sakurahikaru16**_ : maafkan saya atas ketidaknyamanannya :v akan saya usahakan untuk menebusnya tahun depan! Tolong ingatkan saya :v (Aomine : Kelamaan, WOI!)

 _ **Kuro Zoka**_ : misteri tentang kulit bang Ao yang tak semulus permainan basketnya *bisik-bisik* (Aomine : Aku mendengar mu tau *flat-face*)

Dari pada diajarin buat mending senpai lihat saja langsung (Kagami : Thor, kamu gak berniat menjual video anu-anu kami kan!)

 _ **Amka**_ : terima kasih senpai :' tau aja saya hot/bukanelu!

Tenang senpai akan ada saatnya dimana aku akan mengupas tuntas masalah kegosongan bang Ao (Aomine : Ini EKSOTIS, thor! bukan gosong! Tapi EKSOTISSSSS! - - - Kagami : et dah~ dari tadi kok ngomongin kulitnya Aomine terus. Harusnya yang jadi topik bahasan itu kulit ku yang putih dengan rona kemerahan dan bersinar, seperti janji po'on)

 _ **hwarin chan**_ : hohohoho~ itu ma rahasia :3

Ini sudah update

Meski lama :'

Mohon dimaklumi :'

Saya juga berharap mereka langgeng dari jadi laki-laki sampai jadi aki-aki :'

 ** _riryzha_** : maunya sih sesuatu begitu :v

biar kayak syahrini :v

 _ **Kagami Tania**_ : ini sudah lanjut OuO)/

Gpp kok :'

Saya menyadari

Soalnya saya kan gitu orangnya/maksudloapa!

* * *

Ya begitulah yang dapat saya sampaikan.

Atas banyak kurangnya saya mohon maaf.

Dan sepertinya 2k lebih saya buang percuma untuk prakata geje *sweetdrop*

Mohon maaf desu :v

* * *

.

 **Kuroko No Basuke -** _ **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **MASK -**_ **ReRaibu**

 _ **Warning : OOC, TYPO, BAD EBI, AT, Male x Male, Mature Content, and etc**_

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun

Silahkan berusaha dinikmati~

.

* * *

.

 _Ini adalah cerita beberapa tahun lalu._

 _Saat aku masih berusia 16 tahun._

 _Sewaktu aku masih SMA._

 _Dimana untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup ku._

 _Aku bersyukur bertemu dengannya._

 _._

* * *

Hari masih pagi saat aku mulai mengayuh gerobak kayu ku.

Sungguh aku lelah.

Tapi demi Shina-chan, aku akan melakukan apapun.

Bahkan meski aku harus mengayuhnya hingga ke ujung pelangi.

Pasti akan ku lakukan!

Tunggu aku Shina-cuwan~

.

.

.

.

Aku menunggu didepan rumahnya hingga jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 7 tepat.

Aku bahkan sudah mulai bosan.

Belum lagi cahaya matahari yang tepat mengenai ku, membuat ku silau seketika.

"Bakao,"suara bernada keras mengalihkan lamunan ku.

"Yo, Shin-chan~"sapa ku riang pada sosok tinggi menjulang dengan surai hijau menentramkan hati.

Ia teman sekelas ku, Midorima Shintaro. Kakak laki-laki dari gadis yang ku sukai, Midorima Shina.

Selagi aku bercakap-cakap dengannya, mata ku pun mulai curi-curi pandang ke arah sosok gadis yang berada dibelakang punggung Shin-chan.

Ia adik kelas ku setahun.

Bersekolah di SMP Teiko.

Ia benar-benar sangat manis.

Irisnya yang berwarna emerald, surainya yang sewarna dedaunan muda, bahkan kacamatanya. Apapun akan tampak indah jika ia kenakan.

"Hai, Shina-chan~"sapa ku padanya dengan ceria.

Ia tak membalas, ia hanya melewati ku begitu saja, setelah ia memberi kontak mata pada Shin-chan.

Jujur hati ku merasa sakit.

Seolah ada trisula yang menusuk dan mengobok-obok relung jiwa ini. Namun, didepan kakak ipar, aku harus mencoba tegar, meski dalam hati ambyar.

"Bakao, cepat berangkat!"perintah Shin-chan kalem, sambil menaikkan kacamatanya dari hidungnya yang tidak pesek.

Kadang aku merasa aneh, hidunya mancung tapi kenapa kacamatanya melorot terus. Mungkinkan sebenarnya hidung Shin-chan terbuat dari gula-gula? Yang mudah lumer tekena cahaya? /eh.

"Shin-chan~ sepulang sekolah ada waktu?"tanya ku dengan terengah disela-sela mengayuh. Sumpah, Shin-chan dan segala dosa-dosanya begitu berat untuk ku kayuh.

Kini aku mulai menyalahkan Oha-Asa.

Atas semua ramalannnya, yang membuat ku jadi babu mengayuh begini tiap hari. Meski kadang aku bersyukur bisa melihat wajah cantik Shina-chan tiap pagi.

"Memang kenapa?"

Aku tersenyum, sebelum mulai mengatakan rencana ku padanya.

Namun, itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang ku buat seumur hidup.

.

.

.

.

Aku terduduk sendiri ditaman yang sepi dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

Air mata ku sedari tadi tak berhenti berderai.

Aku begitu merasa kotor akan tubuh ku.

Suara guntur terdengar menggelegar, pertanda mungkin hujan akan segera turun.

Namun, aku masih disini.

Tertunduk dalam diam di taman yang sepi.

Lampu-lampu taman mulai dinyalakan. Namun, aku masih tetap disini. Masih tak mau beranjak pergi.

Dan saat hujan mulai membasahi bumi.

Aku malah tak bisa berhenti menangis.

Sangat menyedihkan …

.

.

.

.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"tanya sosok didepan ku.

Aku mengangguk.

Entah sial atau beruntung.

Yang menemukan ku di taman saat itu malah orang ini.

Orang yang bahkan tak pernah terfikirkan dalam hidup ku untuk menolong ku.

Aku menghembuskan nafas berat setelah meminum cokelat hangat ku.

Suara rintik hujan diluar sana membuat ku lebih memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuh ku pada bantal besar yang tersender dikaki sofa.

irisku meneliti ruang besar ini dengan seksama.

Tak ada yang spesial.

Hanya bufet besar berisi majalah, komik, dan kaset film. Lalu ada lukisan pemandangan pantai besar. Kemudian, sofa dan televisi.

Sangat-sangat simple. Untuk ukuran hunian yang cukup besar.

"Kagami, kau tinggal sendiri?"tanya ku lantang pada sosok yang kini berada didapur.

"Harusnya sih dengan Daddyku, tapi dia sedang bekerja di Amerika, jadi aku tinggal sendiri,"balasnya tak kalah kencang.

Aku terkikik. Sepertinya berbicara dengannya menyenagkan juga.

"Hei, boleh aku menumpang satu atau dua malam disini?"tanya ku kemudian, saat ia disamping ku.

Dapat ku cium wangi sabun cuci piring dari arahnya. Sepertinya tadi dia ke dapur untuk membersihkan piring bekas makan malam kami.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak. Kau bisa tinggal selama yang kau mau disini,"jawabnya santai, cenderung tak perduli malahan. Dan aku tak pernah bisa merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelahnya aku menginap dirumah Kagami selama seminggu.

Aku mengirim kabar pada orangtua ku melalui telfon umum yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari apartement Kagami.

Selama seminggu pula, aku tau bagaimana sifat Kagami yang sebenarnya.

Dibalik wajahnya yang menyeramkan dan sikapnya yang mudah naik darah, sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang baik, serta pintar mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Selain itu, ia juga cukup perhatian.

Dan untungnya ia sama sekali tak bertanya apapun perihal aku yang numpang dirumahnya.

Selama seminggu itu pula aku melihat sosok yang cukup … membuat ku kaget, yang sering bertandang dan menghabiskan waktunya di apartment Kagami.

Sosok itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Aomine Daiki. Ace dari Too Gakuen.

Awalnya ia hampir tak menganggap ku ada, dan ke apartement Kagami hanya untuk bermain dengannya. Namun, entah bagaimana mulanya hingga akhirnya aku pun turut dalam permainan mereka.

Entah untuk bermain ToD, video game, atau bahkan untuk taruhan nonton film horor.

Dan ternyata ia tak sesombong dan semenyebalkan yang ku kira.

Dan setelahnya, aku jadi sering main bareng dan _hang out_ dengan mereka berdua.

Seperti saat ini.

Aku begitu terburu-buru memasukkan semua peralatan sekolah ku sesaat setelah aku melihat jam diponsel ku.

Sial sekali memang.

Aku mungkin akan terlambat hingga 5 menit.

Yang artinya aku harus mentraktir mereka berdua burger. Tiba-tiba aku meringis saat memikirkan isi dompet ku.

Dan saat aku sudah mau beranjak dari tempat duduk ku, tiba-tiba saja Midorima sudah ada didepan ku.

Aku memandangnya dengan wajah masam dan bibir tersenyum sinis "Minggir, aku tak ada waktu untuk mu,"ucap ku bengis, sebelum aku melewatinya.

Mengabaikan eksistensinya.

Namun, jemarinya yang panjang mencengram lengan ku erat.

"Lepaskan!"teriak ku padanya, sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan menjijikkannya dari tubuh ku.

"Kita perlu bicara,"ucapnya.

Gigi ku gemeretak dengan tangan terkepal menahan amarah.

"Ku ulangi sekali lagi …"ucap ku dalam, dengan nada penuh kebencian, " … Lepaskan tangan mu …"lanjut ku, aku bahkan berbicara sambil menggeram.

Dapat ku rasakan dilidah ku rasa karat secara samar. Sepertinya itu akibat dari aku yang terlalu bersemangat mengatupkan gigi-gigi ku.

Midorima tak menjawab.

Namun, cengkraman ditangannya melonggar.

Buru-buru ku gunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur darinya.

Dulu …

Aku sedikit senang karena kami sekelas.

Selain aku menghormatinya sebagai sesama atlit basket, kami juga menjadi duo yang tak tertandinggi di Shuutoku. Belum lagi kenyataan jika aku menyukai adiknya, semenjak aku diundang makan malam dirumahnya, itu menjadi alasan yang kuat untuk ku, untuk selalu mengikutinya.

Namun, sekarang semuanya berubah.

Bagi ku …

Itu …

Hanya kejadian dimasa lalu.

.

.

.

.

Nafas ku sudah putus-putus.

Aku bahkan bisa merasakan bagaimana keringnya paru-paru ku karena kekurangan oksigen.

Ya~ beginilah nasib manusia biasa seperti ku saat memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan 100% tenaga ku.

"Hah~ hah~ hah~"

Pada akhirnya aku malah terdampar dipinggiran jalan sambil melepas gakuran dan beberapa kancing seragam ku.

Jemari ku mencari ponsel dikantung celana ku, sebelum akhirnya aku mulai memberi kabar pada Kagami.

 _ **[Maaf~ sepertinya aku tidak bisa kesana. Ada beberapa halangan. Dan sekarang aku sedang dijembatan khusus pejalan kaki disebelah barat taman kota.]**_

Lama tak ada balasan, hampir saja akan membuat ku tertidur di terotoar.

Untung saja bunyi ponsel ku yang nyaring membuat ku sadar jika aku ada di tempat umum.

"Moshi-moshi"

"TAKAOOOOOOO! KAU ADA DIMANA?"

'Nguing~'

Tiba-tiba telinga ku berdenggung saat mendengar suara Kagami yang lebih menyerupai sound sistem.

"Aku ada di jembatan khusus pejalan kaki, disebelah barat taman kota,"jawab ku pelan. Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak punya tenaga lagi.

"Ok, aku mengerti. Kau tetaplah disana. Aku dan Aomine akan menjemput mu,"balas Kagami dari ujung sana dengan tergesa.

Syup-sayup aku dengar suara Aomine yang menguap dan menggerutu. Yang entah mengapa itu membuat ku tersenyum simpul.

"Hei, Kagami."

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Bisa … um~ bisa~~ … bisakah aku belikan aku sebotol pocari?"

Kagami tertawa agak terpingkal "Hanya itu? Ku fikir kau mau bicara apa. Tenang saja, akan ku belikan yang ukuran paling besar nanti. Tunggu kami disana, ya."

Aku mengangguk kencang sebelum berucap, "Uhum~" meski aku tau ia mungkin tak melihat ku melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya acara hang out kami berubah jadi tamasya di emperan jalan.

Bagaimana tidak?

Kenikmatan ini terlalu sukar untuk kami lepaskan.

Sebotol pocari besar berukuran 2L dengan dua botol besar cola yang masing-masing berukuran 2L terbungkus rapi oleh plastik.

Burger keju dan burger teriyaki yang masing-masing berjumlah 50 biji terlihat enak dan menggiurkan.

Namun~ yang benar-benar menggugah selera makan ku adalah kentang goreng majiba yang mereka belikan.

Aroma udara yang segar dan angin lembut yang meniup rambut kami benar-benar begitu menyenangkan untuk dirasakan.

Belum lagi pemandangan sore hari dengan mentari yang bersinar keorangean dengan elok dilangit sana.

"Hey,"panggil Aomine pada kami.

Kagami sih menoleh, sementara aku lebih asik menopang dagu pada pagar pembatas sembari melihat matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Sumpah, aku mengantuk!

"Disini tidak buruk juga. Kapan-kapan … ayo ngumpul disini lagi."

Aku hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan Aomine, sementara Kagami asik berceloteh tentang suasana jembatan yang indah.

See~

Mereka cukup menyenangkan, bukan?

.

.

.

.

Kali ini, aku sudah tidak dapat menghindar lagi.

Lebih tepatya, tak mau menghindar.

Bukannya aku menyukai hal ini.

Aku …

Aku hanya tak bisa.

Itu saja.

"Kau lama sekali, Takao."

Aku tak berekspresi apapun kala ia memanggil nama ku.

Aku hanya menatapnya datar.

Sedatar dada pelatih SMA Seirin.

Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat-sangat memuakkan bagi ku.

Dalam hati aku merngis ngilu.

Tak menyangka jika ia yang sudah ku anggap bak kawan bisa melakukan hal seperti itu pada ku.

Namun, aku bahkan tak dapat melakukan apapun.

Hidup ku sudah hancur.

Seperti debu yang ditiup angin.

Dan saat ia mulai berjalan mendekat kearah ku, saat itu pula aku merasa harga diri ku sudah terlempar.

Jauh

Terlalu jauh.

Hingga rasanya sudah tak mungkin lagi ku gapai.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari yang baik. Untuk ku dan untuk semua orang, mungkin. Hari ini adalah tepat 16 tahun usia Kagami. Yang artinya ada pesta, pesta, dan pesta.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya, aku dan Aomine memutuskan untuk mencari hadiah untuknya bersama. Sementara Aomine memberi sepatu basket baru untuknya, aku memilih membelikannya papan sketboard. Ok, aku tau ini mengelikan. Maksud ku, bagaimana seorang seperti Kagami yang tinggi besar berotot akan bermain sketboard di taman kota. Tapi, ayolah kawan~ tak ada yang salah dengan Kagami plus otot plus seketboard kau tau?

Bahkan Aomine pun mengakui jika Kagami itu sexy dan menarik dengan cara yang unik, kreatif, dan aktaktif (jangan tanya itu apa, sumpah itu Aomine yang bicara).

Dan setelahnya kami pun sepakat membelikan barang-barang tersebut dengan dua corak warna, hitam dan orange.

Kami bahkan patungan untuk membeli beberapa bungkus pop corn, beberapa cola, dan menyewa kaset film horor. Untuk apa lagi jika bukan untuk harimau unyu kami~~

Ah, baiklah. Cukup dengan hal-hal manis ini.

Nanti malam akan jadi malam yang saaaaaaaangat panjang.

Percayalah.

.

.

.

.

Benar-benar pesta yang sangat meriah!

Coefeti dimana-mana. Wipe cream bertaburan hampir dipenjuru ruang. Ah, jangan lupakan aliansi anak-anak Too Gakuen yang tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa bir murahan dan berakhir dengan ditendang Kagami dari apartement.

Benar-benar pesta yang hebat.

Biar sedikit ku ceritakan sobat.

Percayalah aku ini pendongeng yang handal.

Aku dan Aomine membobol apartement Kagami dengan kunci cadangan yang dimiliki Aomine. Kami datang duluan untuk memberi hadiah nakal pada harimau tersayang kami. Lemparan balon berisi air bercampur tepung hanyalah awalnya. Karena setelahnya kami memaksa Kagami memakan kue buatan Manager Too hingga dia hampir berbusa (mungkin dalam artian yang sebenarnya).

Dan setelah kekacauan itu, kami memaksanya untuk menonton film horor bersama kami. Dengan ditemani beberapa botol cola dan beberapa bungkus besar pop corn rasa keju, ia pun berhasil kami buat menjerit-jerit penuh tenaga (bersma Aomine tentunya).

Tapi, tapi, tapi~ hadiah dari kami bahkan belum ada setengahnya.

Tepat dipertengahan film saat adegan terseram dimulai, saat itulah kami menyuruh anggota tim basket Seirin untuk mematikan lampu diapartement Kagami dengan alat khusus. Terima kasih untuk Hanamiya Makoto yang sudah mau diajak bekerja sama untuk hal ini, meski harus dengan penuh perjuangan kami memaksanya.

Disaat kegelapan tiba itulah aku dan Aomine berjalan hati-hati untuk meninggalkannya sendirian. Dan berganti posisi dengan anggota Seirin yang mengenakan riasan paling menakutkan yang mereka miliki.

Kemudian, ketika aku dan Aomine menyalakan kembali lampu di apartement Kagami, kalian pasti tau bagaimana akhirnya.

Ruang tengahnya hampir hancur karena Kagami sibuk berlarian kesana-kemari dengan heboh. Dan kehebohan itu semakin parah dengan gonggongan Tetsuya Nigou, sementara pemiliknya menjadi juru rekam kegiatan kami. Lalu, saat Kagami sudah mulai letih, saat itulah kami memberinya kue yang sebenarnya (kue yang benar-benar kami pesan dari tempat yang aman dan terpercaya).

Dan ketika ia pikir semuanya tampak begitu sempura.

Aku dan Aomine memberinya hadiah yang lain. Meski kami tak bisa mendatangkan Himuro-san, Alex-san, dan Daddynya. Kami cukup bersyukur mereka bisa dihubungi melalui video call.

Dan kami berdua benar-benar akan membuat Kagami meledak bahagia dengan membawa personil Too. Mereka bukan hanya membawa bir murah, tapi juga banyak hadiah dan lemon madu yang lezat.

Semua orang tertawa dan tertawa.

Hingga orang-orang mulai mabuk.

Baik, mungkin tidak semuanya.

Apa lagi beberapa orang seperti ku lebih puas menikmati lemon madu yang dibawa Sakurai.

Dan ketika saat malam makin larut.

Aku malah menemukan Kagami digelantungi Aomine yang mabuk.

Dan begitulah akhir yang buruk dari apartement Kagami.

Remah-remah makanan dimana-mana, berserakan dengan baik diantara tubuh-tubuh yang limbung.

Sementara Kagami mengusir makhluk-makhluk yang mabuk dari rumahnya.

Aku memilih memutar ulang video rekaman Kuroko saat pesta berlangsung tadi. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar Aomine menggerang gila sambil memanggil nama Kagami.

Pppft~ aku akan menggodanya untuk itu besok.

Aku berjalan kerah televisi sebelum menghubungkan camera video dengan televisi.

Aku sungguh-sungguh tak sabar melihat wajah Kagami yang tampak lucu.

Namun …

Yang ku lihat bukanlah apa yang ku bayangkan.

Ditelevisi malah tampak sosok yang telanjang bulat. Kulitnya putih sewarna susu, dengan tali yang mengikat kuat tubuhnya hingga membentuk simpul tertentu. Bibirnya yang tipis terkepul uap tipis kala ia mendesahkan nama sulung dari keluarga Midorima. Tubuh mungil berponi belah itu mengeliat kala pemilik surai hijau memaju mundurkan tubuhnya.

Sungguh …

Aku tak sanggup melihat lanjutannya.

Perut ku terasa mual dan melilit. Seolah ada sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari tenggorokan ku.

Dan sebelum aku bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan perut ku.

Aku malah dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Kagami, tepat dibelakang sofa yang ku duduki.

"Butuh bantuan?"tanyanya perlahan, tepat ditelinga ku.

Wajah ku tiba-tiba memanas.

Antara takut, marah, dan bingung.

Namun pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengumam,"Ka … kau sudah tau?"

Kagami tak menyahut apapun, dudukan sofa yang kosong disebelah ku terasa terisi oleh pantat padat.

"Mungkin."

Aku meringis dalam hati.

Ah, sudahlah.

Tak ada gunanya menyesal.

Pada akhirnya semua hanya akan menjadi abu.

Tak berarti.

"Namun … Jika kau mau … aku bisa membantu mu …"

Kepala ku tertoleh dengan segera kearahnya.

"Kau … sungguh?"

Ia mengangguk sambil kedua matanya terfokus pada televisi.

Menyadari apa yang ia lihat, segera wajah ku memanas.

Ku sahut remot didepannya dan segera ku matikan televisi yag masih menyala.

"Kau harusnya jadi bintang GAV, Takao,"celetuknya asal tanpa pikir panjang. "Sumpah, wajah mu benar-benar menghayati. Aku yakin kau pasti akan langsung terkenal, kemudian,"lanjutnya sinting.

"Demi kaus kaki Aomine, tentu saja TIDAK! Sudah cukup aku diperalat olehnya!" teriak ku "Aku … aku … hidup ku sudah hancur …"

Kagami memutar bola matanya "Ayolah, sobat. Kau masih 16 tahun, jangan membuat ku tertawa dengan segala omong kosong soal 'hancur' ini."

Aku mendengus. "Kau hanya tak tau seberapa hancurnya hidup ku! Aku … aku menyukai seorang gadis tapi … tapi kau lihat sendiri kan, apa yang terjadi pada ku! Kau fikir bagaimana aku bisa menemui gadis itu sedang … sedang keadaan ku begini!"

Kagami berdecak lidah "Aku sudah bilang, kan, akan membantu mu. Ayolah, jangan bersikap seperti kaus kaki Aomine."

"Yeah, yeah~ tolong bantu aku. Dan tolong juga, berhenti membahas kaus kaki Aomine."

"Well~ kaus kakinya memang bau, tapi kakinya sexy,"celetuknya sambil mengendikkan bahu.

Sementara aku hanya bisa melongo.

Melupakan sejenak maslah harga diri ku yang kandas.

Demi apa?

Ku rasa mereka saling tertarik dengan cara yang aneh.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya aku mengikuti ide dari otak baka Kagami. Dan rasanya aku benar-benar perlu bersujud sambil mencuci kakinya. Sumpah! Ia tak sebaka kelihatannya.

Ia cukup cerdik untuk hal-hal seperti ini.

Ia adalah ahli dalam hal mencari tau. Menurut ku tentunya.

Dalam watu singkat, Kagami sudah mendapat beberapa informasi yang informatif sekali!

Dimulai dari ternyata Midorima Shintarou sudah menaruh minat pada ku sejak lama.

Yang diperkirakan sudah sejak pertandingan basket di SMP dulu.

Dengan beberapa koneksi dari keluarganya, ia bisa dengan mudah membayar guru konseling disekolah SMP ku untuk mengarahkan ku ke Shuutoku.

Bukan hanya itu.

Melihat gelagat ku yang menaruh hati berlebihan pada adiknya. Ia pun segera bergerak cepat dengan memasangkan adiknya dengan pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi.

Namun, manusia hanya bisa berusaha, kan?

Sedang Tuhan lah yang memutuskan semuanya.

"Jadi?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Kagami ku biarkan mengambang diudara tanpa ku jawab. Yang kini dapat ku lakukan hanya tersenyum.

Senyum yang begitu lebar.

Pembalasan seorang yang harga dirinya direnggut itu sangat mengerikan, loh.

.

.

.

.

 _ **[Shina-chan~ bisa kita bertemu?]**_

[Tidak]

 _ **[E-eh~ ta-tapi aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Shina-chan! Aku kangen]**_

[Dan aku tidak]

 _ **[Hem … begitu ya …padahal ada hal penting yang ingin ku sampaikan]**_

[Kau bisa mengatakannya lewat pesan]

 _ **[Tidak, tidak. Aku ingin bertatap muka dengan Shina-chan~]**_

[Begitu]

 _ **[Iya~~]**_

 _ **[Um~ Shina-chan~ semoga kau mendapat hari yang baik~]**_

[Terima kasih]

 _ **[Kembali kasih~~]**_

.

.

.

.

"Kau diabaikan?"

Pertanyaan dari bibir pucat Aomine membuat ku merasa dibenci oleh dunia.

"Ayolah, Takao. Jangan muram begitu,"ucap Kagami pada ku.

Aku hanya diam sembari melempar senyum getir pada dua sosok jangkung didepan ku.

"Bagaimana jika kita untit saja dia?"

Ide aneh yang meluncur bebas tanpa saringan dari Aomine membuat ku sedikit bersemangat.

"Hum~ aku tidak terlalu suka ide itu,"gumam Kagami dengan dahi berkerut. "Aku pernah diuntit sewaktu di Amerika, dan rasanya benar-benar buruk,"lanjutnya kemudian.

Bibir pucat Aomine sudah akan menyela, jika Kagami tak berucap lagi "Bahkan jika yang menguntit mu adalah perempuan cantik dengan dada G-cup."

Setelahnya Aomine diam.

Dan menurut ku pemuda berkulit coklat itu iri pada riwayat hidup Kagami.

"Tapi … aku punya ide yang lebih baik"

Iris jelaga ku berbinar mendengar penuturan Kagami.

"Lantas kita harus apa sekarang?"tanya Aomine penasaran.

.

.

.

.

Yang pertama kami lakukan adalah pergi ke luar kota.

Sungguh, aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kagami.

Bahkan sedari tadi Aomine sudah sibuk misuh-misuh sendiri karena kita terus-terusan berganti-ganti kereta.

"Woi! Kagami! Kita tidak tersesat kan."

Mendengar pertanyaan Aomine segera saja bulu kudukku berdiri. "Kami-sama~ tolong lindungi hamba,"gumam ku pelan.

Kami berjalan digang panjang dengan pencahayaan remang.

Bau busuk dari lumut dan ceceran sampah tercium samar. Oh, jangan lupakan dinding batanya yang berlendir. Aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan hewan mungil apa saja yang tinggal disana.

"Bisa kita kembali?"

Suara Aomine mengalun dalam keheningan.

"Ya-yang dikatakan Aomine benar, Kagami. Ki-kita bahkan tak dapat melihat cahaya diujung gang ini."

Demi apa!

Sejak kapan aku jadi gagap?

Aku bahkan tak sadar jika sekarang aku berjalan dengan tempo lebih cepat sambil tetap berusaha dekat dengan Kagami.

"?"

Meski dengan pencahayaan yang minim. Aku tau jika Aomine sama gelisahnya dengan ku.

Dan suara apa itu?

Semakin kami berjalan mendekat semakin ramai saja suaranya.

Sementara aku mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak, Kagami sudah berhenti di beberapa langkah didepan ku.

Membuat ku yang masih melamun menabrak punggungnya.

Bahkan Aomine yang berada dibelakang ku sampai hampir jatuh.

Nah, kelincahannya berguna juga, kan?

"Kusooooo! Kalau mau berhenti bilang-bilang, kek!"bentak Aomine dengan suara yang menggelegar.

Kagami hanya terkekeh sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah kami. Sementara aku menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Jadi ini dimana?"tanyaku penasaran.

"Ini yang disebut dengan Pasar Gelap,"jawabnya sambil tersenyum miring.

Sedang aku dan Aomine hanya bisa memiringkan kepala.

Aomine membuat pose dengan melipat tangannya kedepan "Jadi~ ini adalah pasar yang isinya orang dengan kulit gelap semua begitu."

Kagami mentap Aomine dengan wajah datar, sedangkan aku menatapnya dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Wow, itu terdengar keren,"ucap ku.

"Keren?"sembur Aomine dengan wajah murkanya pada ku, membuat ku segera mundur kearah Kagami. "Keren kau bilang!"teriaknya makin keras. "ITU PELECEHAN NAMANYA!"

Dan aku segera menyumbat telinga ku dengan tangan.

Aw, aku bisa tuli mendadak kalau begini ceritanya.

"Bisakah kau tak berfikir yang aneh-aneh untuk sekali saja, Aomine?"

Aomine menatap Kagami dengan sorot benci, sementara Kagami hanya menyunggingkan senyum licik.

"Mungkin kau perlu meningkatkan kinerja otak mu."

Aomine berdecih, sebelum meludah kekiri. "Jangan sok bersikap pintar BAKAgami-kun. Bahkan dunia pun tau jika kau lebih BODOH dari aku."

Mendengar yang seperti itu, Kagami bukannya marah. Ia malah tersenyum maklum, sebelum membalikkan badan dan mulai melangkah menuju Pasar.

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar ia berkata, "Didunia ini tak ada orang bodoh, yang ada hanya orang yang tak mau berusaha."

.

.

.

.

disepanjang jalan yang ku lihat kebanyakan adalah orang-orang asing. Dengan kulit kemarahan dan iris biru.

Dan meski namany Pasar Gelap, sampai tiga puluh menit aku berjalan, belum ada satupun orang yang mampu mengalahkan gelapnya warna kulit Aomine.

Kaki panjang Kagami tiba-tiba berhenti disebuah tenda aneh.

Warnanya begitu mencolok. Belum lagi puluhan lampu yang menghiasnya.

Benar-benar membuat mata panas jika ditatap lama-lama.

Aku dan Aomine bahkan harus berulang kali menggelngkan kepala dan berkedip sering-sering guna menghindari cahaya yang terlalu silau.

Tak mau berlama-lama, Kagami segera masuk kearah tenda.

Membuat kami mau tak mau harus mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Sosok aneh dengan sekujur tubuh terbalut perban terlihat.

Kening ku bahkan berkerut halus saat iris jelaga ku melihat adanya noda kemerahan yang telah mengering menghiasi perban kumal tersebut.

Dan lagi-lagi kening ku berkerut, saat ku lihat sosok itu menutupi salah-satu matanya dengan eyepatch.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu bocah-bocah manis?"

Sosok itu bertanya dengan nada merendahkan, walau aku yakin mendengar siratan tertarik dari suaranya barusan.

Irisnya yang berwarna light steel blue mengawasi kami dengan waspada. Seolah sosok itu tengah menunggu. Hal menarik apa yang bisa ia dapat dari bocah SMA seperti kami.

Kagami merogoh saku celananya.

Ia tampak tenang.

Begitu tenang.

Seolah ia tengah bermain basket dilapangan.

Ia begitu berkonsentrasi.

Sayangnya itu bukan dalam pelajaran.

Setelahnya Kagami melangkah maju, sebelum meletakkan sesuatu dimeja yang membatasi kami dengan sosok penuh perban tersebut.

"Apa itu?tanya sosok itu dengan kilat ketertarikkan dimatanya.

Kagami tak menjawab.

Ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada sosok yang tengah duduk dikursi.

"Kenapa tidak kau buka dan terkejut dengan hadiah yang ku bawa,"jawab Kagami setelah sekian lama tersenyum.

Oh, ayolah~

Sampai kapan ini akan berjalan?

Kaki ku mulai kesemutan.

Sosok itu mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih sesuatu yang ditaruh Kagami diatas meja.

Usut punya usut, ternyata benda yang ditaruh Kagami hanya sebuah FlashDisk. Dengan warna Light Koral dan berukuran 4GB.

Pria aneh itu memanggil kawannya yang memakai topeng Oni sebelum menyerahkan FlashDisk tersebut untuk dibuka olehnya.

"Hem~ skandal orang kaya,"gumam teman pria berperban tersebut.

"Siapa?"tanya si pria berperban kumal pada kawannya.

Sosok yang ditanya tak menjawab.

Ia lebih memilih mendekat kearah sosok berperban tersebut sembari menunjukkan tabletnya.

Meski samar aku dapat mengira jika pria dengan perban disekujur tubuhnya itu tersenyum sadis.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, bocah?"tanyanya dengan nada begitu ingin tau.

"Tak ada,"balas Kagami mantap.

Sosok itu menatap Kagami dengan mata menyelidik.

"Kau bisa gunakan itu semau mu,"lanjut Kagami tanpa menunjukkan mimik berarti "Klien mu menginginkan sesuatu yang seperti itu, kan?"

Sosok itu tertawa, sebelum menyodorkan FlashDisk milik Kagami kearah pemiliknya.

"Kau ingin kehancuran,"ucapnya.

Itu adalah peryataan.

Yang begitu mencengangkan.

Bahkan Aomine pun sampai menjatuhkan rahangnya karena kaget.

Kagami tak menjawab.

Ia hanya diam, sebelum membalik badan dan keluar dari tenda. Setelah mengambil FlasDisknya.

Tentu saja!

Setelahnya tak ada satu pun dari kami yang ingin berbicara.

Dan kami pun pulang dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya.

aku menemukan sosok yang ku cintai tengah terduduk diayunan.

Surai kehijauannya melambai indah diterbangkan angin.

Aku tersenyum.

Sebelum mulai berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Well~

Menghibur gadis yang patah hati memang bukan keahlian ku.

Tapi,

Tentu tak ada yang salah dengan mencoba.

Kan?

* * *

.

.

.

 **15 Agustus**

 _Tersebar video Akashi Seijuro yang tengah berciuman panas di basement sebuah Hotel bintang 5 di Tokyo._

 _Yang mencengangkan adalah lawan tandingnya yang berjenis kelamin pria._

.

.

.

* * *

tbc

* * *

Kagami : Jadi~

Hening

…

…

Hening

…

…

Hening

…

…

Hening

…

…

Hening

…

…

Hening

…

…

Hening

…

…

Hening

…

…

Hening

…

…

Hening

…

…

Hening

…

…

Masih hening

…

..－Kagami : Kampret! Ngomong, kek! Jangan 'hening-hening' mulu! Emang ini fic tentang kuburan apa!

Takao : *ngelap ingus* Ja-jadi … *sedot ingus* ke-kenapa … *banjir darah* kenapa nasib ku begini, Gusti~ *nangis sambil garukin tembok*

Aomine : Kamu yang sabar, ya *puk-puk Takao* seenggaknya kamu gak amnesia.

Kagami : Bukannya bagus ya kalau amnesia? *watados* kan artinya bisa menghilangkan kenangan bersama mantan yang menyakitkan.

Midorima : Itu sesat namanya, nanodayo.

Aomine : Cie~ penjahat kelamin muncul ciee~

Midorima : Berisik! *naikin kacamata* *lihatin Takao yang nangis guling-guling* 'Kesannya kok aku jahat banget, ya. Tapi yang buat kan author. Berarti yang jahat itu author. Benar! Mana mungkin sih Midorima yang tamvan dan rupawan ini jahatnya gak ketulungan. Gak mungkin ah.'

Akashi : Mana authornya? *tiba-tiba dateng bawa parang* minta disobek-sobek tuh anak! Saya ini volos tahu! Volos! ni anak belum pernah dijejelin kepalanya Valak kali!

Cameo *sesosok pria misterius yang dikissu secara hot oleh Akashi dan tertangkap kamera hotel di basemant* : A-akashi-san *cicitnya takut-takut* to-tolong tenang desu. Malu dilihatin orang banyak *pegangin tangan Akashi yang siap bacok sana-sini*

Kuroko : *datang bawa baliho super besar* Tolong bayar gaji saya di chapter 1! saya butuh uang untuk memberi makan anak dan istri saya!

Aomine : eh? *wajah syok* Sejak kapan kau punya anak, Tetsu?

Kuroko : Sejak Aomine-kun membulatkan tekat untuk menghamili Kagami-kun *wajah datar tapi tersenyum penuh kesesatan*

Aomine & Kagami : *blusing*

Kagami : Bo-bodoh! Mana ada yang begituan! *teriak marah padahal dalam hati nari salsa*

Kuroko : Jangan remehkan M-preg, Kagami-kun. Dalam khayalan fujodanshi apapun bisa jadi kenyataan, apa lagi kalau authornya seperti Waibu

Kagami : *sweetdrop* yang bener Re'Raibu' kreluz

Kuroko : Beda tipis lah. Lagi pula authornya memang Waibu, kan.

Murasakibara : *ikutan tampil sambil bawa baliho juga* kepada Author-chin, tolong bayar gaji saya di chapter 1, saya harus memberi makan diri saya sendiri dan kedua orang tua saya. Beras saya dirumah sudah habis *ngomong pakai nada super malas*

Midorima : loh bukannya kamu ini anak orang kaya ya?

Muraasakibara : Ssst~ *tempelin telunjuk dibibir* ini akting Mido-chin. Biar Author-cin yang pelit itu mau bayar gaji ku

Akashi : *bawa baliho juga* segeralah engkau keluar wahai author. Akashi Seijuro disini yang 100% suci akan menyobek-nyobek mu dengan gunting jika kamu tidak tegaskan bila saya ini masih SUCI! Kau dengar itu SUCI! Mana mungkin saya berbuat yang tidak-tidak dan iya-iya sedang saya belumlah meminangnya! Saya ini tidak semesum phanter Too!

Aomine : Woi!

Takao : *ikutan bawa baliho bahkan beserta kru televisi dan kerumunan masa dari Front Pembela Takao (FPT)* TOLONG KEMBALIKAN KEPERAWANAN KAZU THORRRRRR~~ *teriak pakek sound system*

Kagami : lha? Ngapain nuntut ke author? Kan yang menganu-anu kamu Midorima? *watados* *nunjuk wortel berkacamata*

Midorima : *wajah pucat* Ta-ta-tapi kan itu tuntutan peran, nanodayo.

Aomine : ya, sudah. Dari pada ribut mending kita tuntut saja Midorima.

Midorima : What The _**FUCK**_?!

Kuroko : Bahasa Midorima-kun. Bahasa. *masih poker-face*

Takao : ya uda kalau gitu aku ganti tuntutannya.

NIKAHIN KAZU MASSSSSS~~~

Midorima : NO! *ngacir ke bulan*

* * *

\- - Tamat dengan gejenya - -

* * *

Kise : *dateng pakek celana renang super ketat sambil senyum sejuta volt* Tunggu kami di chapter berikutnya ya~~ *kedip sexseh*


	7. Chapter 7

Halo semua~ selamat siang~

Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu up date'an fanfic ini yang molornya minta ampun :'v

Karena saya sedang labil saya mohon maaf kalau ff ini jadinya tidak dewasa -.-) padahal aku maunya disini AoKaga itu dewasa begitu u.u) meski jatuhnya malah kesalahan pebrik/eh

Ya uda mari balas review aja 0.0)/

* * *

 **Anita957** : memang homoan ko cuma takao sukanya sama adiknya shintarou jadi akhirnya takao berkomplot buat menjauhakn akashi yang ternyata sedang pdkt sama adiknya shintarou 0u0)/

Ia saya juga gak rela :' padahal saya juga suka MidoKaga

(Midorima: TERUS KENAPA BUAT!

—maap khilaf—)

Yey AoKaga~

 **Kagami Tania** : —uhuk— iya ini lanjut meski merayap huwehehehe, tenang saja tetap akan saya tamatkan :" meski lama hehehehe...

Wkwkwk pengalaman yang superrrr~ *pakek gayanya franky*

 **Melani.** : itu chap sebelumnya cuma filler ko hehe jangan terlalu dipikirkan

(Kagami : terus kenapa dibuat coba

—khilaf bang khilaf *garuk tembok*—)

 **HaremKagamiLove** : hehehe~ maklum sih nee, soalnya kan uda lama begitu :' jadi aku faham ko

(Aomine :Harem-chan amnesia juga?

Kagami : cie~ yang nayari temen senasib~

—cie yang cemburu cieeeee~~—

Kagami : gak gitu woi!)

 **Sakurahikaru16** : sama" Saku-san~ aku juga suka kamu kok

(Kuroko : *tendang authornya* maaf tadi ada kesalahan tekhnis)

Tentu akan dilanjut 0u0)9

Sampai tamatz!

dan terima kasih juga sudah mau mencintai fanfic ini :' (AoKaga : hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita! *bungkuk badan*)

 **Kazeshi rei** : hai Ryuu-san~~ namanya makin bagus loh —uhuk—

Itu Rei nya dari ReRaibu kan? Biar kembaran sama aku ya kan ya kan

(Akashi : gak usah kepedean, memang didunia ini yang namanya R dan E cuma nama kamu aja? Siapa tau Rei itu biar mirip sama Reo

—whooo~ iyayah—)

Kalo dibaca dr chap sebelum-sebelumnya gak susah-susah amat kok wkwkwk

Mungkin lebih kerah bingung aja

(Kise : gak ada bedanya Authorcchi!)

Makasih dukungannya :' saya terhura :' sekali :'

* * *

Ya begitulah sekiranya yang dapat saya sampaikan. Atas banyak lebihnya saya mohon maaf. Kalau ada yang merasa namanya belum dicantumkan bolehlah nanti demo saya :'

Tertanda, Author yang serba salah :v

* * *

 **Kuroko No Basuke** — _**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

.

 _ **MASK **_ — **ReRaibu**

.

Warning : OOC, TYPO, BAD EBI, AT, Male x Male, Mature Content, and etc

.

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fanfic abal ini

.

Silahkan berusaha dinikmati~

* * *

.

Kembali bekerja setelah berlibur bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Apa lagi saat kau kembali bekerja dan mejamu belum-belum sudah penuh dengan tumpukan kertas putih yang meranung dan menggonggong minta dibaca. Belum lagi tumpukan map yang sedari tadi berbisik minta ditandatangani. _Hell_! Kepala merah Kagami pening mendadak. Kini ia mulai mempertanyakan pekerjaannya. Dia ini pemilik _pub_ , kan? lantas untuk apa semua lembaran-lembaran tidak berguna ini ada di ruang kerjanya?!

"Kalau kau bertanya itu apa, itu adalah data pendapatan dari para _Host_ dan surat lamaran dari orang-orang yang tertarik bekerja sebagai _Host_ disini." mendengar penjelasan dari pria berambut coklat kehitaman berkacamata, bibir Kagami pun membulat.

"Jangan hanya 'o' bodoh! Cepat baca! Kau fikir mudah apa mengurusi semua saat kau tidak ada disini! Kau menghilang selama seminggu dan pulang dengan pinggang _encok_! Kau fikir berapa kau mengaji ku!"

Kagami hampir jatuh dari kursinya saat disembur ocehan oleh _senpai_ nya semasa sekolah. "Ma-maaf … aku tidak tau kalau sampai segawat itu,"terangnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepala.

"Dengar, Kagami."pemilik surai merah mengangguk saat suara senpainya mengalun dan memantul diruang yang dilapisi oleh dinding kayu. "Kau sudah dewasa, akan lebih baik jika kau mulai bertanggung jawab pada hidupmu, akan ada masa dimana kau harus berjuang sendiri sebagai pria. Ah, tidak. Maksudku sebagai Taiga. Dan itu, bisa kau mulai dari mengurusi para _Host_ yang kau pekerjakan untuk menemani pelanggan mu saat minum."

Bibir Kagami mengkerucut sebal. "Ta-tapi kan … senpai~"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian,"bentak Hyuga dengan wajah marah, "Atau ini bisa berlangsung **se-la-ma-nya** ,"lanjutnya dengan wajah hampir menyerupai setan.

Kagami mengangguk takut-takut.

'Kenapa semua _senior_ itu menyeramkan!'

Tangan berbalut kulit coklat kemerahan mengambil satu dari begitu banyak tumpukan map didekatnya. Namun, konsentrasinya buyar hanya dalam hitungan menit, terutama saat mendengar suara dentingan halus yang berasal dari ponselnya.

Bola mata berwarna merah tua milik Kagami teralihkan dari map ditangan kedepan, saling bertatapan dengan iris arang milik Hyuga.

'Tring'

Dan bunyi kedua pun segera menyusul beberapa saat kemudian. Lampu mungil dipojok ponsel _flip_ nya terlihat berkelip, menandakan masuknya pesan baru.

Kagami berkedip halus kearah senpainya. Mencoba merayu dengan menunjukkan mimik wajah polos dan tatapan tanpa dosa. Sementara Hyuga kekeh dengan pendiriannya, Kagami perlu belajar menjadi dewasa, itu yang ia pikirkan, meski ia tau jika Kagami sudah lama bukan anak-anak lagi.

Dan bunyi 'Tring' kembali terdengar memecah sunyi diantara mereka.

Kagami masih menatap Hyuga dengan wajah dibuat polos. Dan Hyuga tau, ada banyak kemungkinan jika itu adalah pesan penting. Tapi, setaunya pesan berlabel penting biasanya disampaikan melalui telpon kantor, bukan ponsel pribadi.

Pria yang sudah menganggap Kagami seperti adik sendiri itu hanya menatap pria bersurai gradasi itu dengan wajah datar. Keduanya berpandangan agak lama sebelum pintu ruangan terbuka dengan bunyi debuman yang kencang.

"Hyuga- _senpai_!" teriak sesosok pemuda berusia belasan yang baru masuk "Ada dua wanita yang bertengkar dilantai atas,"adunya dengan nafas putus-putus.

Hyuga mendesah lelah, sebelum iris jelaganya mlirik kemeja atasannya.

"Hi-hilang!"teriaknya kaget saat melihat kursi yang sebelumnya diisi oleh tubuh dengan berat 82 kg itu hilang tanpa jejak.

" **Ba … ka … ga … mi**!"teriaknya dengan dahi berkedut kesal.

* * *

Bunyi pintu yang ditutup dengan tenaga keterlaluan membuat bunyi memantul di ruangan dengan dinding berlapis kayu.

Surai merah-hitam dengan poni acak mengintip dari bawah meja.

Kosong.

Ruang yang beberapa menit lalu penuh dengan teriakan kini hanya terisi oleh dia saja sebagai satu-satunya makhluk hidup disana.

 _Aquarium_ yang isinya hanya ikan mati penuh warna tampak berenang kesna-kemari. Bunga buatan dari plastik terlihat kokoh didalam vas berisi air.

Ia keluar, setelah lelah bersembunyi dibawah meja, meringkuk seperti anak kecil yang tengah main petak umpet. Punggungnya sakit dan kepalanya agak pusing. Ia mendengus kala merasakan saku celanannya bergetar.

.

 _T. Kazunari :_

— Lalu apa langkah mu selanjutnya?

 _Kagami T :_

— Entah …

.

Kagami mencengkram surainya erat. Apa hanya sampai disini saja ia akan melakukannya? Ia menunggu selama itu hanya untuk ini! Kini ia benar-benar dilanda kebinggungan. Sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa begitu haus, sementara dipihak lain sisi terdalammnya merasa ini sudah yang terbaik yang mampu ia dapat.

Kagami memutar kursinya hingga menghadap kearah jendela dibelakangnya. Dan ia hanya diam sambil memandangi bata dari bangunan sebelah.

* * *

Ini bukanlah hari yang spesial. Tak ada ulang tahun, dan tak ada yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Tak ada juga yang baru dapat penghargaan. Tapi, Aomine Daiki. Pria yang begitu membanggakan dirinya hingga ketaraf yang cukup mengkhawatirkan ini tengah berada didapur _apartemen_ nya sambil mengenakan _apron_ dan mulai memasak. Sesungguhnya ia tak bisa masak, jangankan membuat sup, membuat bubur saja ia gagal. Tapi, kalau soal menghangatkan makanan ia masih lebih jago dibanding dengan teman merah mudanya.

Ia beli ayam _teriyaki_ dari restoran langganan Imayoshi- _san_ (atasannya) yang ternyata juga menjual menu beku, sehingga Aomine cukup memanaskannya saja. Aomine juga memesan _lasagna_ , beberapa _buritto_ , serta _steak_ daging sapi A5, kualitas terbaik dikelasnya. Untuk minuman, ia rasa _cola_ jumbo dan air putih saja cukup, namun karena ia sedang ingin sesuatu yang segar, ia pun membuat jus jeruk yang mudah dibuat. Cukup kupas jeruknya, masukkan dalam blender dan tambahkan gula, setelah hancur kemudian disaring dan dimasukkan ke lemari es. Mudah, kan?

Lagi pula, jika dipikir-pikir dengan penuh perasaan, Aomine itu lumayan bisa diandalkan lah. Lagi-lagi, ia tak seperti teman semasa kecilnya yang bersurai _sakura_ , yang memanaskan makanan saja masih ditambahi bahan yang aneh-aneh.

Ngomong-ngomong soal _apron_ , sebenarnya sedari tadi Aomine tengah sibuk membuat sup keju. Bukan tanpa sebab ia melakukan ini. Ia yang memotong lobak saja masih miring sana miring sini, ini mau berusaha karena beberapa hari lalu ia pernah merasakan sup keju buatan kekasihnya. Tak ada salahnya kan jika ia mencoba mengejutkan kekasihnya dengan membuat hidangan yang sama. Meski harus ia akui, ia sama parahnya dengan Satsuki untuk urusan memasak. Buktinya, sampai bahan masakannya habis pun, tak ada satupun percobaannya yang berhasil. Tapi Aomine tak gentar, apa lagi panik. Ingat kegagalan adalah kesusksesan yang tertunda. Jadi, selalu ada kemungkinan untuk Aomine menjadi _Master Chef_ di masa yang akan datang.

Sekarang yang harus Aomine lakukan hanya menata meja makannya dan mencuci piring.

Kebetulan, Aomine itu tipe orang yang malas, jadi untuk urusan rumah sudah jelas ia menyewa jasa pembersih _apartement_. Namun, masalahnya untuk urusan mencuci piring ia tetap harus melakukannya sendiri. Sebut saja ia tak punya PRT, sebenarnya dulu pernah punya, tapi entah kenapa perempuan bertubuh berisi itu hanya bertahan tak sampai 2 hari _apartemen_ nya, padahal Aomine membayarnya bukan hanya dengan harta! Tapi juga cinta! —uhuk— mungkin karena kelebihan cinta tersebut yang membuat PRT bohay itu berhenti.

Bunyi bel yang nyaring terdengar memekakkan telinga, membuat Aomine yang hendak mengelap gelas terakhir hampir menjatuhkannya.

"Bikin kaget saja,"keluhnya jengkel, sebelum melangkah kearah pintu.

* * *

"Hei,"sapa sosok bersurai merah-hitam yang berdiri dengan senyum manis tepat didepan pintu pria bermarga Aomine.

"Hei, juga,"balasnya sambil tersenyum. "Tidakkah kau terlalu antusias?"godanya kemudian.

"Apa? Antusias? Oh, jangan bercada. Aku datang disaat yang tepat,"ujarnya sembari menunjukkan jam diponsel _flip_ nya. "Lagi pula, kalau dilihat kau lah yang lebih antusias,"balasnya pedas "Coba lihat, kau cukup cocok dengan apron itu."

Aomine berdecak tak suka. Dan ia makin sebal saat Kagami bahkan tak perduli jika ia merajuk, pria serba merah itu menerobos masuk ke _apartemen_ nya begitu saja, meletakkan jaketnya di sofa seolah _apartemen_ itu miliknya.

"Kau dan aku tau, siapa yang lebih pantas pakai apron." Aomin berkata dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya, berharap pria dengan zodiak _leo_ tersebut tidak tuli dan buta untuk mengerti siapa yang ia maksud.

"Tentu saja,"jawabnya sambil mendudukkan diri disofa, mencoba menyamankan diri.

Aomine tersenyum kearahnya sebelum mulai menutup pintu.

Setelah memberi ciuman pada tamunya ia pun segera bergegas kembali ke dapur, untuk mengambilkan cemilan.

"Dai- _chan_ lebih pantas,"ujar Kagami tiba-tiba.

Aomine mendelik kerahnya, siap menerkamnya kapan saja. Untunglah Kagami sudah lebih dulu berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda.

"Hari ini kau menyebalkan,"cela Aomine.

Kagami hanya tersenyum. "Aku sedang bahagia."jawaban dari Kagami membuat sebelah alis Aomine naik.

"Kan hari ini aku diundang makan malam dirumah mu,"ia menjawab dengan pipi memerah, sementara Aomine hanya diam. Ia bingung harus berkata apa.

"Ku—kurasa kau sakit,"ucap Aomine terbata.

Kagami mendendikkan bahu "Mungkin saja,"jawabnya acuh. "Ngomong-nogmong, bagaimana keadaan mu setelah minum obat dari Kazu?"

"Lebih baik, aku sudah tidak pernah sakit kepala lagi."teriak Aomine dari dapur.

Kagami menganggukkan kepala faham, meski yakin Aomine takkan tahu.

Langkah kaki pelan terdengar mendekat, sebelum nampan berisi dua gelas besar jus jeruk dan beberapa kentang goreng mendarat diatas meja.

Kagami melirik Aomine dengan tatapan tertarik. Tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya akan melihat sisi yang cukup manis dari Aomine. Aomine, apron, nampan, jus, dan _maid_ (?), apa lagi yang kurang? Hidup begitu sempurna, kan?

"Hanya untuk hari ini!"Aomine menggumam keras, sedang Kagami hanya meengangguk sebagai jawaban. Meski begitu, iris merah kehitamannya tak melewatkan tampaknya semburat tipis kemerahan diwajah _dim_ kekasihnya.

"Kau tau sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Kagami menaikkan salah satu alis cabangnya. " _Hell_! Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya tanggal? Kalender mu terbakar atau bagaimana?"

Aomine berdecak, dan Kagami sungguh tak mengerti mengapa hari ini Aomine menjadi begitu sensitif untuk sesuatu seperti itu.

"Sudah, jawab saja!"paksaan dari Aomine makin membuat alis cabang Kagami naik. Ia sungguh-sungguh tak mengerti, apa yang ada dalam isi kepala Aomine. _Oppai_ , kah? Dia, kah? Atau _Oppai_ plus Kagami. Siapa yang tau apa isi kepala mesum si _navy_.

"Hari penting."jawaban dari Kagami segera membuat wajah muram Aomine berubah penuh seri. Oh, berharap saja ia tak bertanya hari apa itu, karena sungguh, Kagami tak memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran.

"Dan hari itu adalah hari …"Aomine sengaja menjeda ucapannya dan memberi kode kearah Kagami untuk melanjutkan. Wajah pemilik kulit _dim_ itu begitu cerah, dan Kagami tak tau harus bagaimana.

"Ya—yang bersejarah,"jawab Kagami agak kikuk, walau nyatanya ia berhasil menyembunyikanya dengan baik.

"Dan hari bersejarah itu …"Aomine lagi-lagi menjeda ucapannya, kini Kagami bahkan dapat melihat kilatan penuh harap dimatanya.

'De—demi dewa! Cobaan macam apa ini!"

"Kebetulan jatuh pada tanggal 15."

Hening.

Aomine kini tak menyahut. Pria berkulit dim itu hanya diam sambil memandang Kagami dengan raut yang sulit untuk Kagami definisikan apa saja komposisinya.

"Kau **tidak tau** ini hari apa."

Bak disambar petir, Kagami diam seribu bahasa.

"Padahal aku ambil libur untuk hari ini."

Sebenarnya itu salah Aomine untuk ambil libur, kan? Lantas kenapa ucapannya seolah-olah menyalahkan kabar burung tentang terjadinya kiamat pada tahun 2012 pada Kagami? Memang salah Kagami jika ia punya wajah _cute_? Tidak, kan. Itu mungkin efek keberuntungan orangtuanya saat membuat Kagami Taiga, dulu.

"Um, maaf aku tidak tau. Se—se-benarnya,"aku Kagami sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Canggung. Suasana disekitar mereka seolah terpisahkan oleh dimensi yang berbeda.

"Padahal … pada tanggal ini … kita pertama kali bertemu,"gumam Aomine sambil menunduk. "Dan kau!"Aomine tiba-tiba menunjuk Kagami tepat dihidungnya dengan wajah penuh amarah "Bagaimana kau bisa melupakannya begitu saja, huh! **BAKAGAMIIIIII**!"

Kagami menutup kedua telinganya yang serasa tuli mendadak. "Ma-maaf,"cicit Kagami dengan wajah bercampur takut dan bersalah.

Aomine melipat kedua tangannya sambil memandang Kagami dengan wajah butuh penjelasan.

"I-itu~"jari-jari panjang dengan warna merah kecoklatan terlihat saling bertaut saat pemiliknya gugup. "Se—sebenarnya~ se—sewaktu kau mengajakku liburan, itu menjadikan banyak tugas menumpuk, soalnya kau tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu, ja—jadi~ saat aku pulang a—aku …" belum sempat Kagami menyelesaikan ucapannya tubuhnya sudah ditarik dalam pelukan hangat Aomine.

"Da-daiki …"

Aomine tertawa sambil mengelus punggung Kagami, "Aku bercanda, aku tidak benar-benar marah, aku hanya ingin menggoda mu."

"Kau jahat,"keluh Kagami sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

'Seperti biasanya.'

Tanpa sadar Kagami menitikan air mata. Membuat kaus depan Aomine basah oleh rembesan air matanya.

"Hei-hei kau tak apa?"Aomine bertanya panik sambil melepas pelukannya, tubuh bongsor Kagami ditarik menjauh, iris biru tua Aomine meneliti bagaimana wajah Kagami tampak lebih merah dari seharusnya. "Hei, aku hanya bercanda, ok."jemari dim menghapus jejak air mata dipipi Kagami.

"Ta—tak apa, a—aku mengerti."Kagami bicara dengan agak terbata, ait mata masih turun membasahi pipinya yang berisi meski bibirnya mengulas senyum.

"Jangan menangis, aku janji aku takkan pernah membuat lelucon seperti itu lagi."

Tapi, apa yang keluar dari bibir Aomine malah membuat deraian air mata Kagami makin menjadi-jadi.

"A—aku mencintai mu!"teriak Kagami lantang sebelum mulai memeluk tubuh Aomine.

"Aku juga mencintai mu, Taiga,"balas Aomine pelan sambil mengelus punggung Kagami, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang entah mengapa menangis seperti itu.

'Aku … aku selalu mencintai mu … Daiki'

* * *

つづく

* * *

Mungkin hanya aku aja yang baru sadar :'

Kalo di wikipedia sekarang tinggi Kagami jadi 191 padahal dulu 190

Sedang tingginya om Aomine masih 192 ._.

Ada gerangan apakah ini?

Ato ini cuma terjadi di browser ku doang?

Kenapa hanya aku?

*garuk tembok*

Tapi saya senang~ soalnya itu artinya Kagami pertumbuhannya pesat 0w0)b dan ada kemungkinan dia jadi semenya Aomine *digebukin masa*

Btw ini chapter yang cukup emo **sial** buat saya :'

Mungkin ff ini akan berakhir dalam beberapa chapter kedepan tapi entah aku masih bingung akan banyak hal —ohok— biarpun tidak meyakinkan, sebenarnya saya ini tipe yang sering galau karena masalah sepele *garuk tembok*

Ah turut berbela sungkawa atas perginya Kakanda Boy :' semoga amal ibadahnya diterima disamping sepeda motornya ya *digebukin boy FC*

Saya juga mau berterima kasih untuk semua pihak dari berbagai kalangan yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff ini, memberi review, memfav dan memfollow juga yey (90w0)9

Saja juga mau minta maaf kalau chapter ini entah kenapa gak kelihatan dewasa sekali AoKaganya ._.)

Mungkinkah ini efek baper?

Apa saya kurang makan wafer?

Atau salah perlu beli micellar water? /apahubungannya!

Yang jelas saya benar-benar berterima kasih pada para pembaca sekalian :'

Karena tanpa kalian aku hanya butiran debu

ini bukan penipuan loh pemirsa!


	8. Chapter 8

Ia ingat betul, saat itu bukanlah tanggal 15, saat mereka pertama kali bertemu

* * *

.

 **Kuroko No Basuke -** _**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

.

 _ **MASK -**_ **ReRaibu**

.

Warning : OOC, TYPO, BAD EBI, AT, Male x Male, Mature Content, and etc

.

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fanfic abal ini

.

Silahkan berusaha dinikmati~

.

* * *

Hari itu mentari bersinar dengan cerah, namun tidak menyengat. Angin pun bertiup dengan lembut, membelai dedaunan muda. Bahkan aroma musim panas dan suara jangkrik pun terdengar merdu ditelinga.

Mentari tidak terlalu tinggi, saat Kagami memutuskan keluar dari kolam renang (tempat para anggota timnya berlatih) untuk bermain basket sendiri.

Cidera yang ia derita dikakinya hanya ia anggap bak angin lalu. Meski pada kenyatannya rasa nyeri masih sering mampir menyapa kakinya.

Dia Kagami Taiga. Maniak basket yang sayangnya tidak jatuh cinta pada bola orange tersebut saat pertama kali bertemu. Nyatanya, dia bahkan belum pernah jatuh cinta hingga hari ini.

Pemilik surai gradasi itu menghela nafas. Ia hanya tak bisa diam, apa kagi jika cidera yang dialaminya malah akan menjadi beban bagi rekan timnya (itu yang ada dipikirannya). Untuk itulah kini ia berlatih, meski yang bisa ia lakukan hanya gerakkan-gerakkan yang terbatas.

Bunyi kawat yang berderit terdengar halus, namun segera terhapus dengan suara pantulan-pantulan bola orange. Lapangan basket yang jarang disapa orang tersebut begitu riuh, meski yang bermain hanya satu orang. Kaki panjang nan ramping yang dibalut celana abu muda lincah menari diatas lapangan, seolah ia adalah seniman yang tenggah mewarnai kanvas dengan kuas, seolah penari yang meliukkan tubuhnya dengan indah. Begitu bebas, tak terkekang.

Ia masih memantul-mantulkan bola seperti anak kecil dengan girang, seolah menemukan permen diantara tumpukan jerami. 'Aku tak bisa terus diam saja,' pikirnya saat itu. Belum lagi ia yang merasa jika rasa sakit dari kakinya sudah hampir hilang, walau nyatanya itu cuma pernyataan sepihak untuk membenarkan latihannya yang dilarang oleh pelatihnya yang berdada loli.

Anginnya berhenti bertiup disaat ia sudah siap melepaskan tembakkan tiga poinnya, saat ia benar-benar siap untuk melompat. Udaranya, suasananya, waktunya, semuanya mendukung untuk itu. Namun sayang, disaat yang sempurna itulah nyeri dikakinya terasa. Membuat bola orange tersebut memantul kearah ring dengan cara yang tidak ia harapkan, membentur papan ring dan meleset.

Tubuhnya kaku untuk sesaat, rasa sakit dikakinya membuat sekujur tubuhnya merasa ngilu, sengatan ringan mengalir halus melalui tulang-tulangnya. Dia menggeram ringan.

Ia biarkan saja bola orange itu menggelinding tanpa ia perhatikan. Ia terlalu fokus pada kakinya. Hingga tak sadar, yang sedari tadi mengawasi datang mendekat, dan menghentikan laju bola orange yang datang padanya.

Suara dalam dan serak mengudara. "Yo."hanya itu, tapi cukup untuk membuat Kagami yang mengenakan kaus hitam menolehkan kepala.

"Kau, Kagami Taiga, kan?" dalam, serak, dan basah. Namun, yang terlintas diotak Kagami adalah pemuda seumurannya yang berkulit kecoklatan itu menyebalkan, dan mencurigakan tentunya. Terutama dengan kata, "Ayo main. Akan ku uji kau." memang dikiranya Kagami ini pemuda apaan? Baru bertemu sudah diajak main.

"Hah? Siapa kau?"balas Kagami dengan nada malas dan sebal sambil membalikkan badan untuk menghadap pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. "Aku tidak suka menerima tantangan dari orang yang bahkan tidak memberitahukan namanya."alasan! Ya, itu hanya alasan, alasan Kagami untuk menghindar. Kagami masih 16 tahun, dan dia curiga pemuda yang berhadapan dengannya di lapangan merupakan satu dari sekian banyak orang yang tergabung dalam sindikat penculikan. Dalam benak Kagami, setelah sosok misterius itu mengatakan namanya, ia akan segera menelfon kantor polisi. Bisa saja ia menjadi target penculikan, bukan? Bahkan dengan tinggi 191 cm ia masihlah _cute_.

Ck ck ck~ sayang sekali, kau berhadapan dengan orang yang salah bung.

Dan yang membuat kening Kagami berkerut adalah jawaban yang diberikan oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan perasaanmu."

Nah! Ini maksudnya apa? Kagami gagal paham. Memang perasaan yang mana yang ia libatkan? Atau jangan-jangan pemuda berkulit gelap ini tau jika Kagami tengah mencurigainya sebagai bagian dari sindikat penculikan anak dibawah umur? Dan tidak perduli dengan perasannya yang sekarang ini? Sadis _nian_ dia.

"Kalau ku suruh main, ya main,"lanjut pemuda itu dengan nada memaksa.

Kagami menelan ludah gugup. Apa coba yang dimaksud 'kalau ku suruh main, ya main'? Apa coba? Apa?

Namun, tiba-tiba Kagami jadi bingung dengan kelabilan pemuda _dim_ didepannya. "Yah, paling tidak akan kuberitahu namaku."

Doeng~

'Tadi katanya tidak perduli dengan perasaan ku, sekarang kenapa mau memberi tahukan namanya padaku? Dia ini alay, lebay, atau bagaimana sih?'

"Namaku Aomine Daiki."

"A-aomine?"ulang Kagami dengan mata melotot.

'Ke-kenapa namanya mirip dengan nama _ace_ nya _Kiseki No Sedai_? Dia pasti sedang menyamar untuk memperdaya ku!' Dengan efek dedaunan hijau yang berterbangan, Kagami meneguk ludah pahit. 'Aku tidak akan tertipu,'lanjutnya berapi-api dalam hati.

Kagami menggertakkan gigi marah, ia marah karena bisa-bisanya penjahat aneh dengan surai biru tua itu menyamar menjadi Aomine Daiki, tapi ia harus tahan, untuk sekarang lebih baik mengikuti dulu alur milik pria penyamar Aomine Daiki tersebut.

"Aku pernah mendengar tentangmu, tapi jangan harap aku akan menerima begitu saja,"Kagami berucap tanpa gentar, menunjukkan seolah-olah dia takkan kalah sama penculik berkulit kurang terang didepannya. Otot boleh sama, tapi hati Kagami lebih suci, pemirsa! Percayalah!

"Apa lagi bila kau merendahkanku seperti-"

"Oi, oi!" putus pemuda berkulit redup tersebut sambil tertawa, bahu tegapnya bergetar sesaat. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak peduli dengan perasaanmu. Sudah diam saja, ayo kita main." iris merah Kagami terbelalak kaget 'Di … dia … ja … jangan-jangan di … dia … mau membedah-bedah tubuh ku untuk bermain."

"Lagi pula tidak ada juga yang mengharapkan untuk bertanding denganmu,"lanjutnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

'Bangke! tadi ngajak main sekarang bilang gak mengharapkan! Ni orang maunya apa sih! Mempermainkan diri ku!'pelipis Kagami berkedut, ia benar-benar ingin memberi ciuman panas pada sosok didepannya yang labilnya membuat _kokoro_ Kagami lelah.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku hanya ingin menguji mu."

Dan Kagami benar-benar gagal paham.

Dari percakapan diatas mana ada bagian 'uji mengujinya' coba. Kekuatan mental Kagami benar-benar diuji. Lagi pula bagian uji mengujinya kan sudah lewat beberapa percakapan yang lalu.

'Kuatkan, Taiga, Tuhan,'pinta Kagami Taiga sang anak sholeh.

"Aku tidak mencari sesatu yang tidak ada, seperti pemain yang lebih kuat dariku. Aku cuma mau tau sampai sejauh apa kau bisa mengusir kebosananku."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan pemuda bersurai _navy_ didepannya membuat Kagami yang tadi menunduk untuk berdoa agar diberi kesabaran mengangkat kepalanya.

Kagami hembuskan nafas yang sedari tadi tertahan akibat dari kelabilan pemuda beriris biru tua itu dalam mengambil keputusan.

'Tenang, Taiga. Hitung sampai sepuluh, dan semua kemarahan mu akan sirna,'ucap Kagami yang berharap diberi ketabahan dalam hati.

Tapi pada akhirnya, Kagami benar-benar sudah diambang kesabaran. Apa lagi, semakin ia pikirkan, darahnya malah semakin mendidih. Ia sudah tak perduli lagi, pemuda didepannya itu Aomine yang asli atau yang palsu.

"Dari si kuning sampai si hijau, _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu isinya orang-orang yang hanya bisa membuat ku kesal saja."tangan kiri Kagami tertangkat untuk memegang leher bagian belakangnya, ia lelah, sungguh lelah, apa lagi menghadapi kelabilan pemuda yang datangnya tak diundang seperti ini.

Dan kekesalannya itu malah membuat pemuda itu tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Tapi, kau pengecualian di antara mereka. Akan kuhancurkan kau!"lanjut Kagami dengan wajah kesal dan sorot mata terseram yang ia miliki.

Tapi apa daya.

Imajinasi tak seindah expentasi.

Baru beberapa menit mereka mulai bertanding, tapi Kagami sudah berkeringat disana-sini. Surai apinya lepek dan kausnya terasa ketat. Belum lagi nafasnya yang putus-putus. Bibir peachnya terbuka-tutup sementara dadanya naik turun dengan nafas memburu.

"Ini sih konyol,"komentar pemuda yang mengenakan _tank-top_ putih tersebut. Jemari lincah dengan kulit coklat gelap bermain mulus memainkan bola.

"Apa benar, kau menang saat melawan si hijau?"ia bertanya sinis dengan raut bosan yang ketara, membuat Kagami menggertakkan gigi kesal.

"Sialan …"maki Kagami, entah pada siapa.

"Si biru muda pasti sudah salah menilaimu." iris merah darah Kagami melebar. "Kau takkan mampu mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya. Semakin kuat cahayanya, maka akan semakin gelap bayangannya. Dengan kata lain, dia akan menjadi lebih kuat atau lemah tergantung pada kekuatan cahayanya."

Diam. Kagami tak menjawab, ia masih terlalu bingung dengan 'Si biru muda pasti sudah salah menilaimu.' Kagami hanya tidak percaya, jika teman setimnya itu memberikan laporan penilaian pada tentang dirinya pada sosok didepannya. Ia menelan ludah pahit, pikirnya menerka-nerka sejauh apa laporan yang disampaikan kawan setimnya itu pada sosok bersurai _dim_ didepannya.

'Ja … jangan-jangan … di …dia … dia juga tau warna celana dalam yang kupakai sekarang.'

Tepat saat Kagami berfikir seperti itu, sosok pemuda berkulit coklat didepannya men _dribble_ bola sambil berlari kearahnya. Cepat. Begitu cepat, seolah-olah mesin _turbo_ dipasang pada tubuhnya. Dan untuk sekilas, Kagami merasa matanya menangkap kilatan cahaya berwarna biru tua saat dia lewat.

Pemuda itu bahkan sempat membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Kagami "Cahayamu itu … terlalu redup."

Dan Kagami hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun. 'Bu … bukannya yang redup itu pencahayaan dikulitnya ya,"pikir Kagami dengan wajah miris, sebelum jatuh terduduk di lapangan.

* * *

つづく

* * *

Behind The Scen (gak jelas) :

Diam. Kagami tak menjawab, ia masih terlalu bingung dengan 'Si biru muda pasti sudah salah menilaimu.' Kagami hanya tidak percaya, jika teman setimnya itu memberikan laporan penilaian pada tentang dirinya pada sosok didepannya. Ia menelan ludah pahit, pikirnya menerka-nerka sejauh apa laporan yang disampaikan kawan setimnya itu pada sosok bersurai _dim_ didepannya.

'Ja … jangan-jangan … di …dia … dia juga tau warna celana dalam yang kupakai sekarang.'

Tepat saat Kagami berfikir seperti itu, sosok pemuda berkulit coklat didepannya men _dribble_ bola sambil berlari kearahnya. Cepat. Begitu cepat, seolah-olah mesin _turbo_ dipasang pada tubuhnya. Dan untuk sekilas, Kagami merasa matanya menangkap kilatan cahaya berwarna biru tua saat dia lewat.

Pemuda itu bahkan sempat membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Kagami "Merah jambu."

Dan Kagami hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun. 'Sa ... sasuga na~ Dai-chan,"pikir Kagami dengan wajah miris, sebelum jatuh terduduk di lapangan.

* * *

Balasan Review uhuy~~~

kazeshi rei : loh, jadi bukan dari nama aku ya :'

iya mereka emang manis kayak gula-gula *tiba-tiba ngiler*

itu juga bisa jadi wkwkwkwk

iya ini sudah dilanjut makasi ya~~

melani. : wkwkwk jadi penasaran nih

gimana kalau bang gami beneran sampe dua meter

iya ini sudah dilanjuts '-')9

Kagami Tania : benarkah?

makasih :'

aku terharu bacanya :'

asal ga didepan umum aja kukukuku~

iya dipendekin soalnya kalo panjang suka susah betainya *ngais tanah*

tapi diusahakan update cepat kok :v

btw terima kasih sekalih loh saudara sekalian yang sudah mau baca,review, follow dang ngefav :'

sampai jumpa di chapter depan '0')/


	9. Chapter 9

Kuroko No Basuke—Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC,typo, ejaan bahasa indonesia _**yang tidak baik dan tidak benar**_ *nangis darah*, AT, Male x Male, dan banyak kekurangan-kekurangan lain (yang kasat mata)

.

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan via apapun dari fic ini selain kepuasan diri *ikut Moriyama kibas poni*

.

Silahkan berusaha dinikmati *o*)/

.

Suara langkah tergesah terdengar mengudara. Beberapa kali bunyi muntahan peluru dari senjata api terdengar menggelegar diantara sempitnya gang lembab. Sosok berpakaian serbah putih bertopeng gesit menghindar, membuat yang paling depan memimpin memaki kasar.

Kedua kaki jenjang dipacu, jalanan licin dengan bau lumut diabaikan. Beberapa kali polisi bersurai biru tua itu terjepit diantara gang yang terlalu sempit yang tak pelak membuatnya murka seketika. Padahal ia yakin, jika pria yang tengah ia kejar jauh lebih besar badannya—mungkin—darinya.

Kembali ia bidikkan moncong senjata api yang ia bawa pada target didepannya. Setelah ia rasa tepat, segera saja ia tarik pelatuk pistolnya, menimbulkan suara lumayan bising memantul diantara bata lembab.

Namun, sebelum peluru miliknya sempat mengenai pria itu, sosok berpakaian serba putih itu menoleh kearahnya sambil melemparkan sebuah kartu tipis kearah peluru yang ia tembakkan, dan membuat peluru itu terbelah dua. Tapi, itu bukanlah bagian terburuknya. Pria bernama Aomine itu segera memasang kuda-kuda dan melindungi kepalanya dari puluhan kartu yang tiba-tiba menerpa tubuuhnya. Aomine berusaha untuk membuka matanya demi melihat sasarannya. Namun, itu sudah terlambat, pria itu sudah pergi. Meninggalkannya dengan kumpulan kartu aneh di gang sempit.

Aomine memaki dengan penuh amarah sebelum meraung dan menendangi sekitar.

Suara derap langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat Aomine menolehkan kepalanya. Dan itu malah membuat moodnya makin kacau.

"Sialan kalian!"makinya tanpa ba-bi-bu. "Dari mana saja! Kalian membuatku kehilangan bajingan itu!"raungnya kemudian.

Yang tinggi tersenyum penuh penyesalan. "Maaf, Aomine. Kau terlalu cepat."

Yang dipanggil Aomine mendecih. "Itu karena kalian terlalu lambat. Kalian ini polisi atau kura-kura?!"

Wakamatsu berteriak nyaring karena hinaan pria bersurai biru tua sambil mengepalkan tangan tanda ingin memukul pria berkulit kecoklatan itu, untungnya Sakurai mau repot-repot melerai.

"Are? Apa ini?" suara bernada misterius dari yang terakhir datang mengundang semua mata beralih menatapnya."Sesuatu yang cukup mencurigakan,"lanjutnya sambil tersenyum misterius.

'Yang ada juga wajahmu itu yang mencurigakan,'batin yang lain sweetdrop.

"Aku juga tak tau apa-apaan semua itu. Tadi sewaktu J0K3R melarikan diri, ia melempar itu semua ke arah ku."

Susa berjongkok untuk mengambil selembar kartu aneh yang kata Aomine dilemparkan oleh J0K3R padanya.

"Loh, ini wajahnya siapa?"suara tanya bernada kaget dari Susa, sukses membuat semua orang di TKP menatapnya.

"Ini yang akan dicuri J0K3R berikutnya? Atau bagaimana?"

Imayoshi berjalan mendekati Susa sebelum mengambil kartu yang tadi dipungutnya.

"Wajahnya terasa familiar,"gumam Imayoshi sembari mencubit dagu. "Rambut merah-hitam, alis belah, mata merah, kontur wajah tegas, tinggi, berotot. Hemmmn~~"

"A—ano~~ su—summimasen, a—apa itu foto semacam artis atau bagaimana?"tanya Sakurai takut-takut.

"Jadi, si J0K3R ini sudah bosan mencuri berlian? Dan sekarang mau mencuri manusia saja begitu?"tanya Wakamatsu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Hebat,"cemooh Aomine sembari mendengus. "Mungkin dia kini bergabung dengan para penculik dan pengambil organ tubuh yang sedang ngetren ditelevisi."

Suara Aomine membuat Imayoshi berpaling kearahnya.

"A—aomine…"

Mendengar panggilan Imayoshi, Aomine segera menolehkan kepala. Namun, keningnya lantas berkerut, saat menatap bagaimana pucatnya wajah setan milik atasannya.

Tangan Imayoshi terulur untuk memberikan sebuah kartu padanya. Dan meski Aomine tak faham itu apa, ia tetap menerima saja kartu tersebut.

Kartu yang dipegagnya sekarang hanya sebuah benda persegi panjang tipis yang tidak terlalu besar. Warnanya putih dengan logo 'J' besar ditengahnya berwarna hitam.

Tangan dengan kulit dim itu segera membalikkan kartu yang ia pegang. Penasaran saja kenapa kartu ini diberikan Imayoshi padanya. Padahal biasanya apapun benda dari TKP akan langsung dimasukkan dalam plastik kedap udara dan dikirim ke pusat untuk diteliti lebih lanjut.

Dan saat kartu itu dibalik. Aomine tak pernah merasa sehancur ini.

.

.

.

 _Tiga jam yang lalu—_

Ia mengaduk isi dalam pancinya saat ponsel merahnya berdering.

Tangan berkulit coklat kemerahan itu lincah mengambil dari dalam saku, sebelum memencet tombol hijau disana.

"Halo?"

"Taiga~~"suara sahutan bernada ceria berdengung ditelinganya sesaat setelah ia menyapa.

Terlalu hafal dengan siapa yang menelfon, pria bernama kecil 'Taiga' itu kembali pada aktifitas semula.

"Ada apa Kazu?"tanyanya pada sang penelfon, sambil mencincipi kaldu yang ia buat.

"Persiapannya hampir selesai,"lapor seseorang bernama 'Kazu' dari ujung sana.

Pria yang memakai kalung cincin perak itu tersenyum tipis. "Bagus, pastikan Jabberwock membebaskan mereka semua tanpa meninggalkan jejak."

"Osu~~"jawab si Kazu penuh semangat sebelum telfon tertutup.

Pria dengan surai dwi warna itu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku, dan kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa beberapa saat lalu.

.

.

.

 _Kembali kewaktu yang sebenarnya—_

Aomine berlari tergesa menuju mobilnya. Pria yang masih mengenakan seragam polisi itu sudah berulang-kali hampir jatuh tersungkur karena terlalu cepat berlari. Peluh yang menetes dari dahinya ia abaikan, dipikirannya sekarang hanya ada satu tujuan.

Meluncur secepat yang ia bisa ke arah pria itu, dan menerjangnya sekuat tenaga.

Kunci dari saku celananya ia tarik keluar. Namun, ternyata untuk memasukkannya kelubang kunci begitu susah. Tangannya sangat licin akibat keringat, sementara bibirnya terus bergumam 'Sialan!' berulang kali. Barulah setelah hampir 2 menit ia berjuang memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci mobil, akhrinya dapat masuk juga. Itu pun ia lupa mengambil kuncinya dan membawa masuk kedalam mobil. Alhasil, ia harus keluar dan mencabut kunci mobilnya dan kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya untuk menyalakan mesin.

Hidup sunguh repot.

Apa lagi saat panik.

.

.

.

Ia mendobrak masuk apartement tidak mewah dan tidak besar tersebut dengan kakinya. Bahkan meski ia merasa telapak kakinya nyut-nyutan ia tidak perduli.

Dua kepala yang asik makan diruang tengah menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah bingung. Yang bermata satu tertutup poni menatap syok, sementara yang beriris merah menjatuhkan rahang dengan mulut penuh nasi.

"Da…Daiki! Apa yang kau lakukan!"teriak nyaring si empunya apartement.

Aomine tak menyahut, ia malah berjalan seenaknya kedalam apartement tanpa melepas alas sepatunya.

Yang bersurai dwi warna dan hitam saling bertatapan bingung. "Kurasa kau harus kesana, Taiga,"ujar yang berponi. Taiga mengangguk sebelum berdiri untuk menyusul Aomine.

.

.

Aomine sudah hafal diluar kepala, seluk-beluk tempat ia tuju.

"Daiki! Aku bicara pada mu!"teriak murka yang beriris merah—yang sedari tadi diacuhkan—sebelum berjalan dengan tergopoh mengikuti kemana Aomine melangkah.

Dan ia benar-benar menjerit, kini.

"Tuhan!"pekiknya sekuat tenaga. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" kembalikan semua bajuku kedalam lemari!"teriaknya lagi sembari mendekat. Tangan dibungkus kulit berwarna merah kecoklatannya mengambil baju-baju yang dikeluarkan paksa oleh Aomine dan mengembalikannya kedalam Lemari

Pria yang melakukan hal itu menggeram, sebelum berjalan mendekat kearah Taiga dan memegang kedua lengannya erat. "Dengar, Taiga. Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya padamu sekarang. Yang jelas, sekarang kau dalam bahaya jadi aku akan membawamu pergi."

Kagami hanya diam sambil memandang Aomine dengan wajah bingung, "Ma…maksudmu?"

Aomine mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Sudah kubilang aku tak bisa jelaskan sekarang! Pokoknya kau ikut aku saja!"

Melihat raut frustasi Aomine, Kagami pun tak lagi membantah. Ia memilih membiarkan pria bersurai biru tua itu melakukan apapun yang ia mau.

.

.

.

Tak seperti yang ia duga, rupanya Himuro Tatsuya jauh lebih mudah ia mintai restu untuk memboyong Kagami ke apartementnya dari yang ia pikir. Untungnya semua berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan.

Kini yang tersisa hanya menambah keamanan apartementnya saja. agar si J0K3R atau siapalah itu tak bisa masuk.

Untung juga setelah Kagami diberi tau apa yang terjadi ia langsung menurut tanpa banyak tanya(meski ia menjelaskannya dengan banyak makian akibat frustasi).

Sekarang tak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Karena mereka bersama. Karena Taiga disisinya.

.

.

.

 _fin_

.

.

.

Sudah berakhir rupanya :'

Saya terharu *lol*

Maunya sih lebih panjang dari ini tapi apa daya mending begini dari pada semakin lemot update diri ini *gulung-gulung*

Maapin saya :' sibuk melulu :v

Semoga kedepannya saya bisa lebih baik lagi dan alaynya kurang *lho

Makasih juga saya ucapkan sebanyak-banyaknya bagi semua pihak yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk review,baca, follow, dan fav apalah fic ini :3

Sebelum benar-benar berakhir aku mau bales review chap sebelumnya dulu yaw~~

 _Kagami Tania : jangan gitu ah~ meski bang Kagami macho dalemnya dia maso ko *apa hubungannya_

 _Tapi dia tetap oenyoek sekali huwahhhh~~_

 _(Aomine : kalau itu sih semua juga tau thor –' )_

 _Kazeshi Rei : om Ao emang mesum cekali :v_

 _Memang diusahakan biar lucu sih :3 soalnya tiap saya lihat itu episode di anime bawaannya selalu mikir begitu(kayaknya Cuma saya yang begini)_

 _Melani. : iya itu flashback :3 maaf ga dikasih tanda ya :v_

 _Saya juga suka kok chap itu kayak ada greget-gregetnya gitu *lol_

 _Sama" u.u)/ senang membuat senang *maksdlo_

Begitu ajalah, pokoknya saya tetap AoKaga meski KagaAo menggoda *ohok*

Sampai jumpa dikarya saya berikutnya ya~ :')


End file.
